The Black Dragon
by WonderlandNation
Summary: She calls herself a "free-working criminal" while her enemies call her "the black dragon". A young woman with a rude attitude and a strong will is accidently sold at a black market auction to some high ranged criminals. Will she be obedient and living in the golden birdcage she always feared or is she finally finding peace and rest by a shine to her dark world? Rated M for a reason
1. Plot

**Authors Note:**

A little note to everybody, who actually decided to read my following story;

I started writing this fanfiction during a time, I was really busy with studying only to calm myself and relax a bit and it was planned to end after 3-5 sites and absolutely not planned to be released ever. Obviously I couldn't stop myself at that point and so I am still editing and writing the story. Unfortunately this story turned out to be a mix of drama/angst and criminal so far but a romantic (and maybe smut?!) part is planned for the upcoming chapters and by the way this story is clearly **NSFW**. May you should know that this is my first fanfic I've ever uploaded and that this story is my strange way of seeing things, so the MC/OC isn't like the extremely useless one in the game - she's a bad ass!

**_So please be aware:_** Rated **M** for a reason and I do not own anything besides my own crazy fantasy.  
Also, if you feel uncomfortable with bad language, sex, blood, murder, drug &amp; alcohol abuse, violence/warfare, abuse (in any form), harassment, [...] I'd suggest you to not to read any further.

**Plot.**

Did you ever regret something you did in your entire lifetime? Yes? Because she didn't… well, until now.

Her life so far was something you would probably call a mess, horror, nightmare or cruel and lonely but for her, it had been normality because she never had known anything else. In the middle of a deep German forest, hidden in a cottage she was raised just for one god forsaken reason: killing.

Well, she never learned anything else, she wouldn't need to send people to their personal space of hell. One of her talents which made her so usefully as a weapon was her eidetic memory. This and her strong will was keeping her alive when she was trained to do whatever they wanted her to do.

When she had been eight years old, she was already able to construct a bomb which afterwards caused a huge mess down in one of those cities she'd never wanted to visit. Who she killed, also didn't matter to me as who she did that job for. The main point was, she was earning money and stayed alive, so what?!

You're asking which parents would raise their child like that. Well, probably none, because she had never met them and to be honest, she wasn't interested in doing so. The people, who "raised" her or whatever you'll call it, had been killed by her when she had been seventeen. No, not because they were cruel to her physically but because she hated to obey them like a dumb little pet. She had always wanted to be free, to do whatever she wanted to do and so she wandered around, lived, were she wanted to live, did wat she wanted to do, not regretting anything.

Her subsistence? You could call her a free working criminal cause she earned it from, observations, spying, contract killing and besides this, modelling. Yeah, her look was very specific so she does have quite a pair of interested parties which – of curse – don't know anything about her other jobs.  
Her eastern Asian look with porcelain skin, long, straight and sleek raven black hair, blue-grey eyes and some body-modifications wasn't something you see in every corner of a city.

If she wanted to, she could look like a cute, little, innocent girl with a plain skirt, rosy blazer, a flower in her hair tied to a bun and nothing but a bit mascara and blush on. Also she could look seductive with an offensive long dress which would have cut-outs at the respective places, lips like red velvet an her hair laid down to one side like that sexy comic lady which was married with a white rabbit.  
But most of the time she was walking around with smoky, purple black eyes, black lips and nails, hair naturally straight down wearing a purple bustier top, a high waist but short black pencil skirt and last but not least her beloved bad ass boots. Her Nose was also pierced as her lower lip and both of her ears while her upper arms to cleavage and her back almost fully covered with permanently stitched art.

What her Name is? Well, she probably never had one but she liked to call herself Kimiko Jua Edana Doe, so this is what her fake ID said. However, her enemies call her "the black dragon". Okay, not her personally, only her doings. No one has ever met the black dragon in person; that's why mostly of them think the black dragon is just a myth.

Certainly she was not. She was here, alive, standing in a dark place god knows where with her wrists separated tied to something she couldn't see and with a hell of a headache. Thousands of questions were swirling around in her mind making the rapidly increasing the pain in her head.

The last thing she remembered, was her, sipping some freshly made coffee form her favorite Coffee shop in a little alley in Munich. She'd payed her bill and walked outside, her fluffy black fake-fur coat tightly wrapped around her slightly shivering body and her backpack hanging over one shoulder.

"Damn winter in Bavaria gets always that frosty", she thought.

Walking tired and yawning down the little alley early in the morning, she had done the first thing in her life, she ever truly regretted. She let her, - how she would call it - fuckin' guard down. Paying no interest in that guy walking behind her had been such a simple mistake. Remembering what he had been shouting, she hung her head down, hoping it would also ease the stiches in her head.

"What do we have in here? A little early bird?"

In her mind, the picture of that guy hidden under a black hoodie while forming these words with his lips became clear.

"Chirp chirp chirp dumbass bastard." She had answered, not impressed by that and so she hadn't stopped, like she probably should have done, but walked her way.

With the wisdom of hindsight this was not the best idea, so while sipping again on her damping coffee, she had been walking straight forward and payed no attention to him. Immediately she had been shot down, falling hard with her face forward down on the icy hard stones beneath her and a stinging pain running through her whole body stitching in even the last hidden nerve, tensing all the muscles. Then her mind had gone totally blank.

Somewhere she could hear a crowd of people talking fast but as hard as she was trying, she couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Where the fuck am I?"

The sound of a heavy curtain echoed in her head, sending another sharp pain through it.

Furiously her eyes blinked, blinded by the bright lights shining in her face while a crowd of people are screaming with excitement, exultant and applauding. Her vision was blurred and her head automatically turned to her side by the pain in there.

"So here we got item #93! A healthy young woman! Look at her face, look at her body. Isn't she worth it?"

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ She throws her head to the other side where a man was standing, dressed like… the fucking Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland?!

"Oh come on, this _can't_ be serious!" she thought while her eyes where opened wide in shock.

At that moment she realized she was tied to the golden bars of an oversized birdcage or something like that.

"This is _just_ a wired dream! You smoked some bad tobacco last night. This _can't_ be real!" she persuaded herself.

What the heck was she wearing? Her eyes went down on her own body; a black, transparent long-sleeved dress with dark raven feathers around her collar and no shoes was all she could see.

"We start with a bid of … 100.000.000,00 yen from #44! 300.000.000,00 yen, 300.000.000,00 yen from #347!" The Mad Hatter was jumping around like crazy, happily calling the rapidly increasing bids.

"Remember, this girl will be yours! You can do whatever you want with her so hurry up my little mad folks! This is the first time in our history we put a living human being up for sell so any other bids?"

He commended her like a rate artifact or something comparative!

"2 Mrd. yen! #543, 2 Mrd. yen!" Looking forward into the crowd in front of her she could see they all were disguised and dressed up like the creatures in Lewis Carrols story.

Without thinking about it anymore she shook her body and head, trying to escape the chains on her wrists. The rattling noise caused by her sudden movement resulted in the Mad Hatter pressing his face against the bars.

"Oh, look who's awake! Ladies and gentleman, this girl has to be tamed! #666 2,6 Mrd. yen"

His head spun around again to face the crowed in front of them.

"Who on this god forsaken world would spend so much money for a living person? I mean, seriously? There are slave traders everywhere and no body she knows would pay as much for an ordinary person!" she thought, slowly realizing the crowd was awful quiet now the Mad Hatter had announce the amount of money.

"2,6 Mrd. yen going once, ladies and gentleman."

She couldn't scream. She couldn't run. She couldn't do anything but watch how they were selling her to some apparently rich weirdo.

"Going twice!"

"No, no, no!"

"Going third!"

The Mad Hatter now was more like the Cheshire cat grinning from one to the other ear.

"SOLD! SOLD FOR 2,6 Mrd. yen TO #666, Ladies and Gentleman!"

Immediately her cage was pushed back from the stage back into darkness were a shot hit her like before.

The last thing she could hear was another announcement from the Mad Hatter for item #94 before her eyes closed again as she loses concisions again.


	2. Chapter One: Locked Up

**Chapter One: Locked Up.**

"Hey, guys I think our new pet is finally awake!" Kimiko blinked a few times before her blurred vision slowly got clear.

A young guy was standing in front of her his face only a few inches away from hers mischievously smiling.

"Aww, look at that face." He gently touched her temple with his middle finger, brushing away one strand of her silky black hair. Searching in her mind, she knew the man in front of her.

"Kisaki Ota, born on the fourteenth of April, 24-year old famous Artist and Model, well known for his work an angelic smile!" The report from that art magazine popped into her head.

While she was staring at him, thinking about whom he was another man stepped beside him.

"Baba, what do you think, is she … ouuuch!" Distracted because Baba appeared, Ota had turned his head around not paying attention to the girl beneath him, handcuffed to an expensive looking armchair.

While her wrists where tied to the armrest, her head was free so when his stroking hand came near to her mouth she bit his fingers hard.

"Naughty little pet, I think you need some punishment for this!" Ota almost whispered while reach back to slap her face.

Before he could do so, the man next to him, Baba, stopped him.

"A lady shouldn't be slapped, Ota!" he said with a charming smile, his shoulder long brownish hair fallen to one side.

"Well, not on the face …"

"Creep!" Kimiko barked.

"Oh ho! Eisuke, did you hear this?" Slowly glancing around the luxurious lounge she was in, a well-dressed man looking straight into her eyes got her attention.

"Ichinomiya Eisuke, 29-year old billionaire and CEO of the Ichinomiya Group. Owner of the Tres Spades Hotel, born on the eleventh of January in Tokyo, studied in Great Britain…"

She remembered that huge arrogant asshole with an ego which would at least enough for two or more people. Back at a time she had to get a job down in Florence she saw him, swagger around like his money made him a better person. He spilled awfully expensive Champagne over her old military coat at the bar of a luxurious hotel she just had checked in. Instead of excusing himself for doing so, that jerk tossed a bundle of hundred euro notes while passing by he said with a teasingly face "Buy a new one, brat!"

Back then, she just should have killed that pain-in-the-ass bigwig! Unfortunately, she hadn't done this by now so he was walking right in front of her, taking seat in the armchair opposite to hers.

"You know why you are here, right?" Ota und Baba walking to his sides while he leaned forward so that she could smell his cologne, probably as expensive as a SUV, his brown eyes coldly staring at her.

Kimiko didn't blink or answered. Following his example she also leaned forward to challenging him.

"You're here because we fucking bought you!" Satisfied with his words, Eisuke leaned back again tossing her that arrogant face of him.

"Why and what for?" A demonic lough filled the air.

"Because we can, _bitch_! That's why. And well…for fun."

Did he just call her _bitch_?!

"You don't know who you mess with, Asshole!" And there it was again, her god damn temper.

"Ha, _you_ don't know who _you_ talking to! See that guy back there? That's Mr. Oh." Eisuke pointed at the tall, suited man leaning against a wall polishing his gun. The man didn't look up from the cold steal in his hands but his whole aura would send a shiver down the spine to almost everybody. Everybody but her.

"Oh Soryu, born on the seventeenth of February in Hong Kong, 28-year old high-ranking mobster of the ice dragons. Studied in Great Britain."

This time her mouth had shared her memory with the people in front of her.

_Fuck!_ This wasn't planned to turn out like this.

"What?" all of the man staring at her because of what she had whispered.

"Well, I guess you both know each other from school Mr. Ichinomiya?"

"Attack is the best form of defense" she thought, giving a diabolic grin to the shocked men in front of her.

The jaws of Baba and Ota dropped open in disbelieve while Soryu stepped around her, unlocking his gun with a click.

"Who the fuck are you? You better tell before Mr. Oh will shoot your pretty face till there is only a puddle of your brain left!" Eisuke jumped up from his armchair screaming at her face while Soryu standing behind her, his gun pressed to the back of her head.

"I don't think the Police is pleased with the idea of the glorious CEO of the Ichinomiya Group dealing with the mafia and even ordering to murder an innocent little girl!" Now it was her turn to grin mischievously and while that, she klicked with her nails at the armrest.

"Well, for that…" The group of men were looking to the balcony were another man was standing, stubbing out his cigarette to come in again. Kimikos eyes widened out of shock when she had turned her head to the side, only to face another one of these bunches of assholes but in the split of a second a smirk appeared in her face and she let her head relaxed to the backrest.

Never ever she thought about seeing the greyish-black haired man with the sexy goatee again.

The way he moved hadn't changed; also the bored face was the same as ever. Slowly and obviously distracted the guy walked in with his hands in his pockets. Eisuke, pleased with the lightly dramatic appearance stared at her face, hoping that she was realizing how fucked up she was.

"Mamo, long time no see. Missed me already?"

While the gangsters in front of her had been irritated by her sudden relaxed smile their heads turned immediately to face Mamoru who was looking much more confused than tem.

"I don't know you, girl?" slowly he was walking towards her, a questioned look on his face.

Imitating his smoky sexy voice she groaned loud while shutting her eyes "Didn't know … you mean it… like this… when… you said…you want…to take… a ride … in the … police car! Fuck,… Kid,… don't stop what you're doing! "

After her little performance the lounge they were in was so quiet, you probably could have heard a pin dropped. No one of them could say anything and no one was moving. The Men didn't know who to look at their eyes switching rapidly between the smoker and the girl; even Soryus hat lifted his brows in astonishment of this sudden outburst. After Mamos eyes widened he blinked a few times while his jaw dropped open. Obviously satisfied with the shock of the men in front of her a smirk appeared to her face, waiting for response.

"Kim…Kimiko?" Mamo gulped soundly."Fuck! Kid, what are you doing here?! This is… this just can't be real!"

"What the heck is going on here, Mamoru?!" Eisuke asked displeased with not knowing what the matter of Mamours nervously walking from left to right was. "Don't say you know her?!" Eisuke was now screaming furiously.

Without answering Eisuke, Mamoru crouched down next to Kimiko, another cigarette in his mouth.

"So you finally remembered?" she teased him.

"Obviously this wasn't really hard after that piece of memory." Baba said with an ecstatic face.

"Oh, put that fucking gun down, I want to hear some more of the pets naughty mind."Ota joined in.

"Yeah, put it down!" Mamoru glared at him with furious eyes.

"Kishi don't you dare releasing her!" Eisuke barked at Mamoru who fumbled with the handcuffs' on the wrists of the girl next to him.

"I am, Eisuke! Besides it would be a huge waist, shooting that pretty face of hers I don't think this is necessary anymore. She won't run, I promise." Hearing the metallic click her hands rushed to her writs, gently rubbing them. Mamoru was leaning forward to her face, pretending to take a look at the marks whispering into her ear.

"I'll help you this time, Kid."

"Well, you may be no longer tied but you're sold to us so I'm asking you again: Who are you?" Eisuke was no longer loud or screaming because he knew, he was having the whip hand over her.

"Her name is…"

"Mamoru, I fucking can speak of myself!" the young woman barked at him.

"My name is Doe Kimiko Jua Edana. Born and raised in Europe. Twenty-one year old Model and…"

"I knew I had seen your face before!" Ota yelped in surprise.

"So tell me, _woman_,…" Eisuke began eagerly staring at her "how do you think prove that you're worth the money we payed for you?"

"I'll work for you to pay my debt and also I can do some favors for you guys." There was no expression left in her face while declaring her will to accept her standing. Even if she could have killed the most of them in the blink of an eye out there in the world without batting an eye but in here, without any weapons and only her quite stunning body strength left, she probably could not kill more than one or two of them.

"Their home – their rules." She thought.

"A favor, huh? " Eisuke sounded interested while he was smirking with mischief. "Like the one of Mamoru?" The smirk on his face grew wider to a diabolic grin.

Kimiko lifted her eyebrows before she was sizing the billionaire in front of her up-

"Sorry, not for you, Brat!" she mentioned with a snippy tone.

"I like her," Baba laughed hard, "this girl got some guts. Let's see which talents she got, apart from entertaining." He continued while a charming smile appeared to his face.

"But the pet has to be tamed. We can't leave her walking around like that."

"Well, that's for sure. Someone has to keep her at the day times. I guess, Mamoru is interested in?" Eisuke teased again while he was sitting in his armchair like an arrogant king.

"I'll tame her to be a good obedient pet."

Gross! Because Kimiko knew the modelling business and with that a few artist, she knew pretty most of them were far more than strange, eccentric and freaky but this guy, Ota was definitely the worst of them all and far away from just strange. "He must be crazy!" she thought, "But not in the good way!".

"I would like to have the lady around me, too!" Baba said, stepping forward to face Ota.

Suddenly Mamoru stepped inbetween them so a discussing who could keep the girl the best started, loudly filling up the lounge.

Kimiko stood up from the armchair she had been cuffed to. She was looking around. White marble on the floor, stucco at the walls and ceiling, luxurious looking furniture – not the type she would furnish a room but quite not that bad. Her glimpse had fallen to the huge flat screen hanging on the wall, which shows the still running auction. Next to the bar with highest quality liquor on top was an expensive and very exclusive looking open kitchen. Were those guys living in here? Together? Hardly could she imagine these … guys living in here, together, like friends or something similar.

Then, the thought hit her like the punch of a famous boxer – "What? Together? With one of them? 24/7?"

While thinking about this, her heart started racing hurtful in her chest. The last thing she wanted to imagine was what each one of them could do if she was alone with him.

"Please not Ota!" Hoping this, she held her eyes shut sending silent prayers.

Suddenly something lifted her up from her feet and she felt her body hanging over somebodies broad shoulders.

"I'll take her, so you can stop discussing."

Realizing, it was Soryu Oh who said so, she opened her eyes catching the view of his enormous broad shoulders and back before she automatically began to struggle up there. Soryu hadn't had an expression on his face the whole time, not when the others were complying and not when she tried to kick his chest or slap on his bag.

"Let me down! Fucking bastard! Aaaarg!" Kimiko screamed furiously while he was carrying her like a sack of rice up some stairs were he unlocked the one of the doors.

"Shut up, Woman." He barked, letting her down ruggedly so she landed on her butt.

"You won't speak until I allow it. You won't leave until I allow it. You won't go outside without me or one of the others and you won't tell anybody about all you have seen today, got that?" he continued, his eyes gazing on her like he waited for an answer. Not wanting to know, what he would do to her, if she had refused, she nodded abandoning the field.

"Good, because I don't want to waste any of my bullets. Tomorrow, I'll go to the gym. Then, I'll spend the rest of the day in my office and you will accompany. Got it? You'll sleep in this bed, over there" Soryu pointed out a bed in a room behind.

Maybe she was to slow for him 'cause when she didn't stand up while he was glaring at her he took his gun out and pointed it at her face so she crawled on her back. At that moment she realized for the first time how happy the people were, she had killed. Never, she let her victims suffer, tortured or martyred them because she didn't wanted to be cruel or something in that manor, she just wanted to do her job.

There wasn't fear in her eyes while crawling on her back and hands into the small room, there was just a cold aura wrapping up her body leaving nothing but anger in her. When she finally made her way to the room, Soryu closed the door and with the _'click'_ of the lock she knew the last piece of self-determination left her.

"Nothing more than back in the days at the cottage." Kimiko whispered to herself, sitting on the heated parquet. With that in her mind, all of her anger, hate and revulsion started from new like back in those days. Like a dragon in her body, suddenly woken up it crawled into every little inch of her, firing up her temper ready to burn everything and everyone in her way.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! LET ME FUCKIN OUT!" Furiously she slammed her hands and feet against the door, willing to smash it down. All of her strength was put in those furious actions causing bloody knuckles and fists. But the cold mobster on the other side of the wood didn't react or response. It seemed as If she was all alone, like brutally waves crashing against a calm cliffed coast. It was useless but she didn't stop for a long time. When all of her strength had left her body, she slumped to the floor crying until her tiredness overwhelmed her so the last things she saw were the sun rose above the skyline of Tokyo.


	3. Chapter Two: Portrayal Of A Beauty

**Chapter Two:** **Portrayal Of A Beauty.**

In her sleep she moved around, turned herself over, restless because of her dreams. Ever since she could remember, her nights were like this because of all these things that had happened to her when since she left the cottage.

When she did so, she also left everything that had given her something like rest or safety. Kimiko had been free but there wasn't a reason for her to live, it died in the inferno she had set and ever since then the question for the reason of her existence had eaten her up every fuckin night she felt to sleep.

But suddenly she stopped moving, her heavy breathing was getting calmer second by second without an obvious reason. A twinge of peace was given to her so the corners of her mouth relaxed with a gentle smile.

"Wake up slacker!" A Voice called next to her.

Kimiko needed a few seconds to recognize the voice but when she did so she was sitting in a bed straight like a post.

"How the hell did I got to the bed?!" were her first words to say.

Kimiko was sure that she had fallen asleep onto t he floor right behind the door, so why was she now woken up lying on a king-sized bed, with her body wrapped up in a silk sheet.

"Kid, stop talking and dress yourself." Mamoru was standing in the door, his broad back leaning against the doorframe.

"What?"

"Go and get dressed, kid. Soryu said that he awaits you in the gym in the next 10 minutes so hurry up because I have things to do, too." Obviously Mamo and that mobster weren't getting along pretty well because when he spoke his face betrayed himself.

"He thought it would be better if I wake your ass up because of the deafening noise you made last night." This time it didn't sound as annoyed and bored than usual. There was a tone in his voice this time like he was really concerned and this wasn't normal for him at all.

Still sitting in the bed, holding the sheets automatically against her upper body she starred at the slacker standing at the doorframe.

"Kid," he said while walking to her side to sit next to her, "I'm sorry we met again in those circumstances. This uhm…" he pointed to one bag out of numerous shopping bags next to the doorframe "Baba and Ota asked me about your size before they went shopping for you to 'dress right' in uhm….every situation…."

An awkward silence came over them when Mamoru scratched the back of his head looking away from her unbelieving stare.

"Fine." Kimiko said finally, hopping out of the bed before taking one of the bags and taking it to the bathroom.

Mamoru couldn't help but notice that Kimiko was the same hell of a beauty that she was back when both met for their first time.

Remembering how mischievously she smiled when some of his colleagues interrogated her for some simple misdemeanor about alcohol and controlled substances. Chance discovered that with a little from his help his colleagues did a formal mistake so they had to let her free.

When she stepped outside of the police station he was smoking the third cigarette in row just to encounter her accidently.

"Cold outside, huh?" she had asked him wrapped up in her black fake fur jacket, while lighting up her cigarette. Damn, the way she blew out the first puff of smoke out of her black painted lips was one of the sexiest things he ever had seen.

"Sure, kid. Don't you think about going home?" he asked pretending to be cool and relaxed.

"Nah… unless you would take me home, I mean … if that's okay for you. It's scary in here by night alone." By these words he turned his head to her in unbeliever about what she had said.

"Uhm sure… how far is it?" he gulped unsure if this was a dream or not.

"Not that far, but I would like to take a ride in the police car, if that's possible."

"Sure, Kid."

His smile grew wider in the moment he remembered every scene of this night. He hadn't forget any inch of her body and seeing her like that, just wearing undies… damn this was too much for him.

"ARE THEY FUCKING CRAZY?!" Her voice screamed out of the bathroom before she slammed it open.

There was she standing in nothing but a boxer hot pants and a sports bra, her hair tied to a high ponytail.

The Detective couldn't help but glanced over her body from head to toes while his grin was now more a teasing smile.

"What's the problem with it, Kid? That's something you can show for sure. Stop bitching around, take your bag and let us go, were late anyways."

"Arrrgh!" she growl in dislike and followed the Slacker outside to the elevators.

Obviously she wasn't keen about her outfit but Mamoru couldn't stop looking at her body, watching her nasal wings quaver her chest rise and fall because of her heavy breathing.

It was like the time she was lying next to his side catching her breath again after their exhausting view hadn't last for long because she left immediately, every time they had been together. No, they hadn't been a couple and they hadn't been in love. This had been just something physical. But, damn, it felt so real, so pure. Mamoru wouldn't admit it but deep inside of him he never had wanted her to leave. He wanted her to stay by his side, snuggling up to his chest and holding her tight in his arms.

When the elevator reached the 30th floor and the doors opened Kimiko stormed out into the gym where the other men should be training. Making her way straight to the cold mobster who seemed to be pretty busy with the bench press she could hear Eisuke blowing out a wolf whistle.

"You can't be serious?! I do understand being around you … guys but I won't wear more of those awful clothes your friends bought! You already took my piercings and now with these clothes I do look like a…" she barked at him in anger.

Soryu didn't seemed to be impressed by her sudden anger but he stopped his train to face her and grabbing her chin to force her down so their noses could have touched in every second before she could end her sentence.

"Shut the fuck up, woman and don't you dare, talking like that to me or one of the others again, understand? Now, go and train or something, I don't like slacker so better hurry up."

Her anger was fired up again and so she stormed out to the punching bags.

"A wild child, huh? I like that…" Ota joked form the treadmill.

"Stop that, Ota. If you want a girl for your bedroom activities, go and take one of the whores admiring you. She isn't here for that kind of stuff!" Mamoru said, walking by towards the edge of the room where the young woman was punching and kicking into the bag like a boxer on speed.

"I can speak for myself, slacker." The mobster was holding the wrist of Mamoru now standing up from the bench to glare at him.

"Don't even thing about letting her free or taking her with you. I'll watch you!" Soryus voice hadn't been loud but the way he spoke and the way he glared at the detective made him understand how serious he was about that.

After Kimiko had cooled down by letting all of her strength out in her kicks and punches imagining every of those assholes faces to the punching bag she decided to relax in the sauna.

Wrapped up in a towel and her silky hair knotted to a messy bun she was sitting on the warm wood, sweating. It wasn't her style to just come down after she lost her temper but she was intelligent enough to know, that there wouldn't be a chance to escape. Not now.

"Can I join?" Baba peeked inside.

Without saying anything Kimiko nodded and so he was taking the seat next to her. In this moment, the black haired woman realized that the man with a unbelievable charismatic smile and brown hair, which reached his shoulders was the only one of the group she didn't know anything about. Anything but his name.

"Soo…?" he began with an extremely charming smile "your name is Kimiko Jua Edana Doe, huh? Correct me if I'm wrong but this is a very strange name so what does it mean? If I had to guess, I'd say… something like 'beautiful goddess'?!"

"Don't tell me you think that a girl will fall for such cheesy stuff?" Kimiko looked at him in disbelieve.

"Well, because of this and my stunning hot body, of course." He smiled full of confidence while he was leaning back at the wooden bench behind them, so she could take a look on his muscular upper body and she couldn't be helped but grin while if he wasn't a tall or well-built like the mobster or the arrogant CEO his abs were stunning and even if she would have described him as trim, he was quite a looker.

"Okay, okay… he _is_ a hottie… but naaah!"

"Keep looking at me, I know it's stunning."

Kimiko couldn't hold back any longer and bursts out into a laughter holding her stomach.

"What's so funny about?" Baba asks now playing shocked minimizing the space between them.

"Yeah, what's so funny about?" Ota sneaked his head in before waking in. He took the seat next to Kimiko's other side so she turned her head from left to right only to face first one and then the next mischievously grin.

"Hey, hey? Why are you guys looking at me like a cat for its milk? Nah, nah…forget that!" She stood up, pretending to be unsure and intimidated heading backwards to the sauna door.

"I'm not into that threesome kind of thing." And with that Kimiko stepped out the door. But then she sneaked her head back in again to say something she couldn't resist to add

"Well,… not with _you_ Guys!" Her eyes blinked while a wide grin appeared to her face. She heard them groaning in displease loudly.

Even if they were criminals and gangsters, she was also and so Kimiko wasn't scared of them like other people would have been in her situation.

To be honest, to go out on a limb with being sarcastic and cynical around those 'gangsters in train' was the funniest thing she did for a while and she really enjoyed it. Satisfied with her sudden actions she was walking towards the showers.

After she had finished Kimiko was waiting for Soryu who ordered her to stay at his office with him for the rest of the day.

"Damn, how long is this guy showering, seriously?" the black haired woman asked herself while waiting in front of the locker room.

With the feeling of waiting for hours she sneaked her head inside only to taking a quite interesting sight. The arrogant billionaire and the cold mobster changing while talking and fussing around. Kimiko couldn't understand what they were talking about because she high concentrated looking at these stunning bodies.

"Okay, finally I get why I'm more into bad boys. They're always so…" she thought while Soryu turned around to take a look at the door.

Fortunately her reflexes were trained so she was fast enough to turn away before he could have seen her gazing.

"No, this isn't the time for this stuff, Kim," she lectured herself quite "you have to find a way to escape, not to get laid by one of those. Stop that!" Even through she tried to persuade herself she knew she would never forget the half-naked bodies of those men.

A few Moments later, Soryu stepped outside the locker room only to grab her arm roughly and taking her with him to the mobster wasn't speaking until she broke the silence.

"Do I really have to wear those awful clothes, I mean…" she began but immediately the tall black haired man glared at her answering

"You will wear what _I_ decide and as long as you are with me you have to look classy so deal with it and shut the fuck up." Soryu murmured some more things but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

Not that she didn't like the black high waist pencil skirt but this white blouse and those heels?

"Some glasses, red lipstick, suspenders and a high bun and I'd look like a sexy secretary in a fucking blue movie!" she thought while looking down on her. No, this wasn't the way she liked to dress and not the way she was comfortable with.

Out of the elevator into the Lobby walking fast behind Soryu, Kimiko could hear the whispers of some maids, standing there and glancing at her. The mobster wasn't paying attention to them heading outside to an extremely expensive looking SUV with tinted windows.

Speaking not one word while driving to his office Kimiko enjoyed the view out of the car while Soryu was busy talking on the phone in Chinese so she couldn't understand anything he was saying. Even the driver didn't talk so for her it seems to take eternity to reach the ice dragons office.

"Stay quiet until I say other." Soryu whispered to her before he opened the cars door to get out of it.

Kimiko tried to open the door herself but someone opened it in the moment she laid her fingers on the grasp.

A young man, about as old as Kimiko, with a cute innocent face and reddish-brown tousled hair opened the door for her.

"Let me help you, Miss." He said with widened eyes and reached for her hand to help her outside like she was a famous celebrity or someone in that manor.

He was wearing dark blue elegant trousers, a white shirt with the upper buttons open and some braces. Helping her out of the car, his face flushed before he could turn around to hide.

Soryu stepped next to her to grip her arm roughly and took her with him while the young guy was walking behind them.

The office wasn't looking like she would have expected a 'mobster office' to look. It was clean and not that dark at all with a lot of vitrines and shelves, a couch and two desks which faced each other. Okay, there were some katana hanging on the wall, different kind of guns in the vitrines and four evil looking mobsters sitting in there but the furniture was looking normal at least.

"Sir, who's this… woman?" A man with a scar on his face was asking him when he realized Kimiko next to the tall man.

"Everyone listen! This is my new….secretary Doe Kimiko Jua Edana. She'll work here from now on. " The mobsters who had watched her suspecting a second before now were all smiling and greeting her friendly like they would never harm a fly.

"You can call me Kyoichiro, nice to meet you." The man with the scar on the face greeted her, and so did the others while she was following Soryu to his own office.

Like a real gentlemen he let her walk in first and in the moment Kimiko was asking herself for this reason she realized he had closed the door behind her just to walk now straight forward to her so after a few steps she was leaning against his huge elegant ebony desk. Their faces where so close to each other so she could feel his breath on her skin with their foreheads almost touching.

"Why didn't you great them back?" The mobster said teeth-gnashingly. With no sight of fear in her eyes she answered

"You told me, I'm not allowed to speak unless you say other." The black haired woman did her best to look innocent only to boiling Soryus blood a little more than it was already.

"You…"

Suddenly there where some knocks on the door but before the mobster could say anything, someone opened it.

"Sir, I'm… oh sorry! God! I'm leaving – sorry!" The young driver from before had opened the door without being asked in and without thinking about it Kimiko had to giggle.

Only too well she could imagine, how this situation looked like from where the young man was standing. Soryu glared from the interrupter back to her so she stopped giggling immediately.

"No, Inui, relax. Come in." Soryu said back to normal, walking behind his desk and took his seat in his executive arm chair.

"What's the matter?" He asked the young man. Kimiko couldn't help but sizing the young man called Inui up and down.

"Sir, I just wanted to ask you if you have another job for me to do?"

"No, there isn't anything to do for you at the moment." His boss answered him tersely.

"Really?" Inui now was asking a bit disappointed.

"Really!" With a sigh Inui left the office. And with a sigh Kimiko now sitting playfully at Soryus desk and watched the young man leave with a long and dramatic sigh.

"What?" Soryu asked with a bugged facial expression.

"He's not the brightest bulb in the box, huh? But…he's kind of cute…do you think he and I …?" she sighed again still watching the door.

"Inui!" He called loudly and obviously annoyed as fuck.

"Yes, Sir?" the boy jumped in again like he had waited outside of the door just for the case of being needed by his boss.

"Actually, there's something I want you to do. Take her outside and… show her the city or something. I have to do some important things that can't wait and our newest member has to know the city. So…" he barked at Inui who looked quite enthusiastic between Kimiko and Soryu.

Fleet-Footed she jumped up from the desk only to hook the young boy's arms with a wide grin on her face.

"So shall we?"

Inui blushed by her sudden behavior a watched over his shoulders to Soryu while Kimiko began to walk out.

"But keep sight of her every fuckin second and don't dare losing her somewhere. Call me if something is happening and keep your GPS online." Soryu whispered so only his younger employee could understand him.

"Let's go?" Kimiko asked again standing in the doorframe.

"Alright, Princess let's go!" Inui said full of zest for action.

"Princess?" she asked while walking outside with the young and obviously goodhearted mobster.

"To me, you look like a princess…"

They were chatting friendly and playfully like they had known each other for their entire lives not spending any attention to the annoyed mobster.

Soryu was spending the Rest of the day in his office, while pondering about his books. From time to time there were other mobsters calling or coming in to bring some money or to take his orders.

In the meantime Kimiko was guided by Inui to see some of Tokyo's main attractions.

Tired and not amused at all, Soryu was stepping out of the elevator to meet his friends in the casino. This wasn't one of his favorite free-time activities but still it was fun to see how each of them behaving while gambling.

While the slacker was sitting on one of the vast number of slot machines, one of his nasty smelling cigarettes between his fingers looking quite as lazy as ever. In his thoughts, the tall mobster asked himself when the last time was, he had seen the detective work. He couldn't remember.

Yeah, Soryu disliked Mamoru ever since they got to know each other and probably he was mutual.

The smell of smoke, liquor and overdosed ladies perfume was filling the air mixed with the sound of the slot machines, cheers, laughing and roulette tables. Eisuke and Baba were sitting on one of those surrounded by many of lightly clad hostesses, smoking some cigars and drinking some whisky while gambling.

"Tell me again, why I keep come here every single Thursday!?" he asked himself loudly to make his anger air. Why did Baba always bring those 'ladies' with him? He hated it, all of them - their smell, their giggling, and their whole behavior. Pressing their bodies to each man, who winks with his money.

"Nothing more than an ordinary hoe." He thought while placing himself next to Eisuke with the hope some of those awful women would leave.

But, like every Thursday his hope was for nothing.

"Because you enjoying those beautiful blossoms?" Baba laughed while two of the said women were walking next to him, trying to take a seat on his lap or armrest.

Soryu wasn't saying anything, while glaring at them to leave immediately and so they did .

This was one of the best features of being a mobster; just with glaring he made 98 % of the people leave in less than five seconds.

Smiling satisfied he ordered a whisky for himself and the waiter even wasn't able to look directly into his eyes.

"Hey Sor, how was your first day with our new toy?" Eisuke asked while grinning bright into Baba's face who obviously had lost considerable quantity money to the billionaire.

"Baba, give it up already, roulette isn't your game at all!"

"That's only because my new lucky charm isn't here. Oh, where have you left her?" Baba asked interested but the Mobster seemed to ignore him.

"Yeah, tell us _everything_!" The two men weren't longer paying attention to the little ball in the roulette wheel.

"I didn't want her around while working. She was talking and making noises and I couldn't concentrate like that so Inui had to take care of her." Soryu said while tossing the whisky in his glass. The waiter hadn't took his time – another feature of looking scary.

"You did what?" Baba and Eisuke asked in common.

"Oh, sorry I have to say it like this but… are you fucking crazy? This boy is at the most capable of tying his shoes. Even this girl is able to knock him out…." Baba began carefully.

They all knew how much Inui Ryosuke seemed to mean to Soryu so they beware of insult Soryu that much.

"No, this is working. By the way, where is she, Inui should have bring her here a half hour ago?" He asked both of them but neither Eisuke nor Baba seemed to know anything.

"Slacker, have you seen our guest yet? He growled unpleased at the slot machines where the smoking detective was still sitting.

"Nah." He answered annoyed without turning his stool around. After a few seconds he did so with an angry face nobody of them had ever seen.

"You lost her?" Mamoru barked at him.

"Hey guys, keep it cool." Ota was walking in from nowhere with the typical angelic face he had.

"You want to see the pet? Let's go to the lounge, I'm sure she awaits you." He blinked and winked with his hand so every of the men where following him.

"So, where is she?"

"Yeah, Ota I thought you saw her?" the men where murmuring.

"Ota, please tell me you haven't done anything…" Baba began but before he could end his sentence Mamoru glared angrily at him.

"If you have done anything, Ota I swear…." The artist walked behind the couch only to lift up a painting.

"So there you can have her, because in opposite to you, I do work." His angelic aura had changed to something cold and cruel hidden under his typical smile and Mamoru knew he was meant with that dig.

The painting he was holding up was a sort of exactly copy of the scene which was enacted in the sauna this morning mixed with his own fantasy.

Kimiko, with nothing but a towel on sitting on a wooden bench, with her back exposed. All of her tattoos where shown with her hair in a messy bun. Ota had surpassed himself again; how he captured her glance, strong and passionate above her left shoulder let Mamoru forget that this was just a painting in front of him.

This was exactly the glance she had in the interrogation room back then. He could have stared at this painting for hours, no – for days, but suddenly Soryus furious action brought him, and obviously the others back to reality in less than two seconds.

With his whole strength he tossed his half full glass onto the floor so it shattered into thousands of pieces. Sight fully tensed and angry he walked to the door at a small pace but before he could push the elevator button the sound of it rung out and the metallic doors opened.

Upholding Kimiko, Inui walked in with an expression of fear in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Eisuke asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I know you said, I should bring her back to the Lounge at 9'o clock but she…uhm…" the young man stuttered but before he could continue she spoke obviously drunk.

"And…here I am…back at my golden cage….. Ladies and gentle… no… wait…. Gangsters!..." she weaved and her supporter had to put all his strength in to not let her fall to the floor.

Soryu didn't think twice and tossed her over his broad shoulders like the night before, before he was heading to his Suite.

"And again, I'm carried like a …_*hicks*_ sack of rice." She murmured but in opposite to the day before she didn't refuse.

Soryu kicked the door open but this time he didn't let her down growling something like

"Damn, woman making my blood boil!" Instead, he stepped inside, locked the suite door and walked straight to the bedroom.

The young girl realized what he was about to do and now began to scream the hell out of her.

"NO! STOP IT! LET ME FUCKING DOWN! AAAARGH!" followed by opaque vile language.

"Stop screaming, woman!" He growled in anger while tossing her to the bad so she landed on her stomach.

Desperate, she tried to escape his strong grip but in less than a second he had climbed onto her back so she was pressed to the mattress not able to move anymore.

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE…!" Kimiko screamed again full of anger – no scare, no fear – just pure anger.

"Shut the fuck up!" Soryu growled again now gripping the neck of her blouse to rip it down to the middle of her back. With an unexpected gentle hand he put her ponytail to the said only to find what he wanted to find.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE?" she screamed again.

The mobster stood up a bit so he could turn her around, looking into a pair of never seen hateful eyes.


	4. Chapter Three: Hidden Under The Surface

**Chapter Three: Hidden Under The Surface.**

"That tattoo on your neck! Why do you have it and what does it mean to you! Tell me and don't you dare lying to me." He spoke calmly putting out his gun to put it straight onto her forehead.

She hadn't had a chance to escape, to lie – she knew how serious the cold mobster in front of her was but she didn't fear him like other people would have done in this moment.

"You know which one I'm speaking of!"

"_It's okay! Relax!_ But first, put your fucking gun out of my face!" the black haired young woman answered with a calm but determined voice.

Slowly he put down his gun and placed it back in his jacket but he didn't move himself up so she was still captured under his weight. Even if her body was well trained, in her position she wasn't able to knock him out or run away, she was fully at his mercy.

"That tattoo you speak of is the logo of the black dragon." She continued in the same calm and determined voice like before with her eyes fixed on his to recognize any move or emotion.

"I know which logo it is! Why do you have it? Do you know him? Is he your Dad or your brother or your man or…?" he growled now louder and much angrier than before.

"NO! _I'M_ the fucking black dragon you idiot!" she called loudly and right her upper body to face him.

It seems like the time has stopped because after her sudden outburst none of them moved or made a sound. Both were gazing into each other's eyes trying to get any at least two minutes they stayed like this and then without warning Soryu was putting out his gun again in slow motion.

"Prove it, woman." He said scarcely audible while handing her his gun.

There was no expression in her face and in that moment he realized that the girl in front of him wasn't tipsy or drunk.

Without a further response she took the gun, released the safety catch and aimed for an expensive looking vase probably out of the Ming dynasty. Kimiko didn't need any further encouragements to shoot it, the glamorous golden mirror on the wall above the commode towards the bed and the bathroom door without moving her body or avert her gaze from his.

Then she handed the gun back to the stiff mobster in front of her but before one of them could try to open their mouths someone knocked and kicked hardly against the wooden Suites door.

"OH; OPEN THE DOOR! I swear to hell if you have done something to her…."

"Mamo, shut the fuck up, okay? I'm fine so fuck off and go!" Kimiko screamed calm but loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Kid, are you alright?" The voice of the slacker detective sounded worried and a little panic through the door and it seemed like the others were furiously murmuring next to him.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass? I've already said I'm okay and the mobster in front of me is also so leave, everything is under control!" Slowly steps bespeak the four men outside leaving the door still murmuring.

Soryu suddenly moved his body up from hers to sit next to her side. Kimiko sat next to him, trying to look straight into his eyes but he turned his head to the side.

Slowly Kimiko stood up and with a few steps she walked to commode and opened one of the drawers to take one of Soryus button up shirts now that hers was ruined. In this moment he black haired man realized she was barefoot on a floor which was cluttered with broken fragments of the vase and the mirror she had shot a few moments before.

"Your feet…" Soryu began but she didn't seem to be bothered about that.

"I'm a big girl; I think I can handle this." She spoke so calmly like nothing strange had happened while she slipped over the shirt - which was way too big for her - with her tattooed bare back facing Soryu who was politely looking away.

"So, now you know what this tattoo is all about… how did you know I have it? I mean it's not like I'm showing it off to everyone."

"Ota."

"Huh?" Kimiko was now surprised blinking at the man sitting on the corner of the bed who hadn't still looked up. She crossed her arm impatient, while Soryu was finally able to turn his head towards her with his cold expression showing no feeling.

"Ota had drawn a portrait… of you."

"Okay, uhm...well…" she began with a strange look in her face, "that's…ugh…gross. I don't think want to know any more details." A shiver went down her spine by imagining this creep drawing her and grimace formed out of the disgust.

"Okay,… and why were you so interested in my tattoo that you even had to rip off my blouse?" she asked back to her normal calm tone.

Again, Soryu didn't response and looked away but this time she didn't want to wait until he was able to speak, so she headed to the kitchen. Without thinking about it the mobster followed her slowly to take a seat on a stool next to the small kitchen table.

"What is she doing?" he asked himself watching her opening the fringe, obviously searching for something.

"So?" she asked again now looking up and facing him.

"Well, where I'm working someone like you is known often better than we prefer. You have caused a mess down in some of our Hong Kong offices… wasn't nice at all" The mobster spoke, surprising himself very calmly and like they were talking about ordinary and daily stuff like a couple would talk about their day at work or something in that manor.

"Well first – there isn't anyone like me…and twice, a job is a job so, I won't sorry for that…" Kimiko answered with a shrug and took some indigents out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspicious, wondering what she was about to do with those eggs, flour and other groceries.

"Making an omelet? Do you want one, too? Because I'm dying for hunger."

This was the first time the cold and scary mobster was speechless so far he could remember.

There he was; sitting in the kitchen of his Suite after fighting and screaming with one of the most searched hit man who was obviously a young woman who was now chatting with him like the normal people would do while cooking some Omelet.

"What the heck is it with this woman?" He asked himself and gazed at her in pure disbelieve.

"That's a 'yes', I guess?" she mentioned with a little tease in her voice turning around to do began her work.

"Can I ask you two things?"

"Just two?" Kimiko didn't look up from her cooking sounding rather disappointed

"Let's go?" she continued with her hands moving to emphasize he should speak.

"Why didn't you shot me? I mean you could have blown my face of and run away…why didn't you do it?" His question sounded more honest than he wanted it to come out but now that he had said it like that, it didn't sound that bad at all. Still watching her continuing the cooking now smelling some nice, freshly omelets she didn't take a moment to think.

"Well, " she began, setting the table nicely

"If I had shot you back then, with your 'old-school-cliché-mobster-weapon' –a M1911 – I'd have only six round left for four guys left in the lounge who are probably all well-armed and, even for me, this wouldn't have ended good ….and besides that," she said, serving him one of her omelets before sitting down at the opposite side of the table

"besides that, I could have also poisoned the food in front of you." Soryu, who had put a piece onto his fork, already opened his mouth stopped to gaze into her eyes.

Chuckling she grabbed his wrist to put the fork into her mouth crewing the delicious piece in mouth only to chuckle more.

"It was a joke! Good, is my reputation really that bad? I won't kill you or the others, I promise….Okay, maybe Kisaki or the arrogant one…nah, just kidding. I just want to pay my dept. off and that's it, okay? So eat up before its cold."

Without stopping to gaze at her now almost friendly smile he put another piece onto his fork and slowly leading it to his mouth but watching it suspicious. In the moment he chewed this simple piece of omelet a sudden, unknown warm feeling filled him up and not to know where it came from the tall black haired mobster furiously put another piece into his mouth. Than another one.

"Didn't you say you want to ask me two questions?" Kimiko asked obviously satisfied with his reaction but also curious about the other thing he wanted to ask.

"Why did you act drunk before?" he said, prudent about his manners but also eating up his dish in a fast pace. Raising her eyebrows about the unexpected question Kimiko leaned back into her stool still smiling and now shrugging.

"Thought it was fun… Hey, don't look at me like that – I'm still a twen'. We're supposed to do things like that, you know."

In this moment something important about Soryu changed.

For the first time Kimiko saw something like a smile in his face. Just small and hidden but real not like the grin of the sadistic artist or the arrogant asshole. Also he let out a short and quiet laughter.

"You're a strange woman, for real. I mean you are not scared of me at all, are you?" While speaking, his eyes were fixed to the omelet on her plate.

"You can have it, _'scary-mobster-man'_, I can make a new one."

The whole situation was like an odd scenario, strange and almost hilarious but for a long time, this was one of the most normal moments in Kimiko's life.

For another while they were sitting on the kitchen table like this eating their omelets and when the black haired young woman cleaned up the kitchen she wasn't too good to clean up the mess in his bedroom but when she tried to pick up the pieces Soryu rushed to her to stop her.

"Don't. Go to bed, I'll take care. Tomorrow, our schedule is full so…." He said harshly like before and with the same cold expression but he couldn't betray her anymore.

Even if he was a cold mobster, a criminal gangster and even if he wanted to fear her, he couldn't deny being a good hearted person in the bottom of his heart. Like her. Like Mamo, who was a corrupt cop after all. Probably like all of them. With this knowledge she stood up with a small smile and walked to the other bedroom.

Despite what he had said to her, he didn't pick up the pieces but walked straight to unlock the door and walk straight to the lounge.

He couldn't trust his eyes when he opened the door and the slacker detective was leaning on the opposite wall obviously awaiting him. Instead of wasting his time with this lazy idiot he decided to not pay any attention to him while locking the door form the outside to walk down the stairs when Mamo stopped him.

"I'm saying this just this once so listen carefully: if you _did _anything to her in there or if _you'll do_ anything to her, I swear you will receive the same things ten times worse than she did!" He growled, still leaning against the wall blowing thick smoke into the air.

Soryu had stopped walking grabbed into his breast pocket, took out the gun and put it too close for comfort into Mamoru's face.

"Repeat yourself, Kishi!"

"I think you understood me very well!" The slacker glared into his eyes with a never seen anger in his eyes.

Slowly and also teasingly Soryu unlocked the gun, ready to fire rest of bullets into his face while speaking in a calm but also coldblooded anger voice through his teeth

"I'm saying this just _this_ once, so _you_ better listen carefully: If _you ever_ think about threatening me or someone I don't want you to, you will get the experience of what happens to the people that mess with the mafia. Plus, just because you have fucked her several times it doesn't mean she is yours _now_. _I_ have bought her. _I_ have payed for her and so _I_ can deal with her the way I want to."

With that he loosened his gun from the forehead of the greyish-black haired man in front of him and straightened his jacket to walk down to the lounge.

"Jealous, Oh? I mean, have you ever fucked a girl without paying her money to do so?" Mamoru tried to provoke him.

The mobster walked his way without any further reaction but he would go to let the detective pay for what he said. Not because it was imprudence and not his problem; it was the truth.

Soryu wasn't quite a ladies man. He was tall and had a great body of course but he didn't have the charm like Baba, the angelic guise like Ota or the confidence like Eisuke. Even Mamo, lazy and uninterested in everything could manage to get a girl from time to time. But Soryu couldn't handle women. Their whole behavior, how they put tons of make-up and perfume on only to wander around like peacocks and the major problem was that the most of them were scared of him.

The most, but not the woman up in his Suite.

It needed almost two hours to explain the whole new situation to Eisuke and the others who awaited him to do so.

First, none of them believed the whole story and Soryu couldn't blame them for doing so, he even wouldn't believe it himself if he hadn't seen this live.

"Oh, come on! Don't do fabricate such a crazy story. None of us would blame you if you have taken her, I mean I would, if…"

"Not everybody is such a sadistic creep like you Ota!" interrupted Eisuke, who tried to defend his school friend even if he couldn't believe the story either.

"I hope you haven't injured her, I mean how could you shoot at such a pretty lady?" Baba continued in disbelieve.

Every one of them knew that Soryu couldn't deal with women but taking her by force or even shooting her? This wasn't Soryu at all.

"It's like I've said. I mean no one had ever seen the black dragon so at least it is possible plus she wasn't feared yesterday when she spoke to us." The mobster sounded calm and cold like always, trying to explain everything with logic arguments.

"That's true…"

"Also, she is very athletic what suggests for her hard physical work and she travels a lot because of her modeling career without any problems. But the most important reason for believing in her story is the question, why she should have said it at all? I mean, she confessed to be one of the most wanted hit man's of our time?! Who in the world would do so, especially if we do have a detective in our group? It wouldn't make sense at all!"

After continuing his arguments Soryu awaited an answer but Eisuke seemed to be deep in thoughts, sitting in his bossy armchair while scratching his chin. Neither Baba nor Ota said anything until Mamoru walked down the stairs only to earn a cold and scary glare form the mobster.

"Kishi, did you knew that your little hookup up there is a killer?" Ota busted out in a rather funny tone which caused everyone to look at the slacker.

"What the hell are you talking, Ota?"

"He's right." Eisuke spoke finally, now awaiting an answer to the artist's question.

"I mean your relationship with her was very…intimate." He continued without hiding a lightly teasing tone in his serious voice.

"We just had sex several times….there wasn't any relationship at all and as I told you before we didn't talk that much so how should I know anything." Justifying himself he sat down onto the huge white and fluffy couch in rococo design, firing up his cigarette.

The Men discussed this whole thing until Eisuke as the boss finally said

"Well, I think it could be very interesting and useful to keep her and Sor - as a mobster - is the best one to take care for her in that situation."

Mamoru tried to refuse this idea but the bossy billionaire stopped him immediately, saying that if he wanted to fuck her again, he had to deal it with the mobster.

With an untypical small evil crinkled smile Soryu stood up to walk back to his suite. He was the one in charge and it'd be a cold day in hell when he would allow any of those guys to do something like this with her because she wasn't there for those things.

When he unlocked the door to his suite the sound of a whimper and the fast movement of the blankets fabric rubbing onto the mattress were audible.

Walking up to the bedroom she was sleeping in in a fast pace he saw her toss and turn in bed, already sleeping mumbling some things he couldn't understand.


	5. Chapter Four: Proof

**Chapter Four: Proof.**

Like the morning before, she woke up without knowing why she wasn't tired anymore. Never in her whole life she had have slept better than those two nights because she suddenly stopped moving around in sleep like she used to do.

This whole sleep problem was a reaction of her traumatic past and nothing had helped. She tested alcohol, medication, drugs, hypnotic but nothing had an effect and so she was used to have hard nights. It was also the reason why she never had something like a real relationship to anyone. Kimiko didn't want anyone to know about her sleeping problems or her nightmares so whenever she had a man with her, she left after finishing before she could fall to sleep.

Back in time when she had her hook up with Mamo he had not wanted her to leave his hotel suite.

"Don't you want to stay for another round, Kid?" He whispered into her ear with his sexy smoky voice kissing her bare shoulders and the back of her neck while she was sitting on the edge of the bed already dressing.

"I'd love to, but I have to go. Call me. " She had said with the blink of an eye standing up and leaving him back in bed.

Kimiko rubbed her eyes yawning but feeling refreshed and so she stood up, walked to the dresser and took some clothes out. It still freaked her out a bit, that Baba and the crazy artist had even bought her underwear but she couldn't deny their taste in fashion. Normally, she didn't like colored lace but this combo was prettier than she had thought.

Asking herself in silent how long she had to dress up like that and how long she had to stay with those freaks, she walked into the bathroom without thinking or knocking on the door.

"Oh my….! Sorry!" she stepped in still wearing the mobsters button up shirt only to find him stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. Not that she didn't like the sight nor did she have a problem with how to handle a half-naked good looking man but the whole situation was simply awkward.

Slamming the door loudly she stepped back but with a wide grin on her face.

Well, she had no opinion but to change in the bedroom and at least so she could enjoy the warm light of the sunrise shining through the huge wide wall out of windows. After changing her undies she undid the buttons of the oversized shirt and let it fall to the floor slowly. Stretching her upper body while yawning she thought for a second she heard some footsteps on the floor but she ignored it and grabbed for the matching bra and a light blue blouse and the pencil skirt from the day before.

When she took a seat on the edge of the bed to put on her heels she realized Soryu standing in the doorframe, silently looking away from her.

"Finished?" he asked, calm and cold as the day before.

"Almost. Sorry for running into the bath. I… uhm didn't know you were in there." She answered. Scratching the back of his neck he murmured something like

"Never mind."

An awkward silence fell between the black haired man and woman while driving through the streets of Tokyo.

"So…" Kimiko tried to break the silence

"what am I supposed to do as the secretary of a high-ranking mobster? I mean, now that you know what I normally do for earning my money…" Sounding quite as offensive as she wanted to, she leaned back into her seat smiling satisfied.

Soryu, who was tipping furiously on the notebook on his lap, looked up from the screen with his all cool and scary face.

"You do, what I order you to do."

"Okay, okay… I won't ask again! But please do me one favor of not letting me alone with Inui again. I don't know how long I can resist this cute face of him. He's like a…!"

"Shut up, woman! Why do you always have to talk?" he interrupted her with an unexpected loud voice but as calm as before. Kimiko, who should be scared or at least a bit intimidated by his sudden outburst sat still only raising her right eyebrow thinking

"What did I say that made you lose your cool for a second?" After a short while they arrived at an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

Inui who had driven the car helped her out again. A little giggle left from Kimiko's mouth imagining how funny the situation could have been if the screen to the drivers room hadn't been boot up. Soryu didn't payed any attention to her but walking straight forward to a dirty old door out of metal.

"Good morning Inui, how are you today? I hope he wasn't too harsh on you?" Kimiko asked him friendly.

They were shareing a lot of interest despite their different lives. The boy with the smartness of an elementary school kid was a quite good and attentive listener besides his good hearted innocence he was driving her crazy on a cute way like a crush in playschool. He used to call her Princess because he considered that she looked like a modern art princess – a bad ass one – but still a princess.

"Good Morning, Princess." The smile on his face was streaked with guilt like he would regret to not stop her from drinking and disobey the order he had been told.

"Oh come on, little Cutie pie. Smile for me! Was he that mean to you?" Kimiko asked playfully trying to cheer him up which was crowned with success because his face immediately lit up. Smiling at each other both of them walked a few steps behind Soryu chatting and giggling in a rather low voice so the mobster in front of them couldn't hear.

"Good Morning, Sir!" A bear of a man was opening the heavy metal door from the inside as expecting him.

"Morning." Soryu seemed to be as cold as ever waking by and disappeared into the warehouse.

"Morning everyone!" He greeted coldly as before opening his Coat and hanging it up onto a coat tree.

The room was like you would imagine an old warehouse; made up of nothing but grey cement with a few small windows in the walls and a huge mirrored window between two walls like in an interrogation room in a police station.

"Sir, he didn't speak a word since he's here." Another Mobster came in form the other side of the Mirrorwindow. On a small table in one corner of the room was Eisuke sitting, furiously tipping onto his laptop while Baba sit on the opposite reading the morning news. 'Police officer missed since one week – has the mafia won yet?' paraded the Headline of the Newspaper in the hand of the slender brown haired man.

"Baba, why are you still reading this?" the arrogant billionaire asked without looking up from the monitor in front of him.

"Boss, I think we should know everything about what's going on with the 'missed' cop since we don't want them to have any more information's. Oh, what are you going to do with him next? I mean, he didn't speak a word in a week. How long do you want to play with him?" Baba spoke up folding the paper in his hands to lay it beside.

"Well, I think that's a good chance for the woman to prove who she pretends to be."

"Speaking of her…look at that Oh!" Baba whispered with a huge grin on his face when Ryosuke Inui held up the door for her like a real gentleman and she, thanking him with a light bow and an innocent brief look into his eyes causing both to smile while entering the room.

"Seems like your pets likening each other. Maybe we should watch them through the mirror instead of the boring detective. I think those both would be more entertaining after a few hours." The teasing face of Eisuke let Babas grin grew wider while Soryu's level of annoyance was now reached so he barked harshly at her.

"Woman, come here." He didn't liked the way of his friends thinking of her like a pet or something similar. Even if he paid for her and he owned her she was still a human being and a vulnerable at that.

Doe Kimiko, the girl with the bold behavior, a loose tongue and an affection for crossing the line was a hit man – no _the_ hit man of their time. The black dragon. Never had Soryu imagined meeting him or better her in person and now he was her owner. He knew what she had done to people before and even if he knew that she wouldn't win a fight against him he wasn't sure about the other guys surviving chances if she got really mad at them.

"Sir?" She asked politely but with an earnest face stepping right in front of him while buttoning down her coat as well only to expose her high waist skirt and blouse which looked quite stunning on her so the well-dressed billionaire couldn't hide a wolf whistle again.

Soryu glared past her directly at Eisuke before he fixed his cold stare back to look down on her. She was more than two heads smaller than her but the way she looked up at him made him feel like a thick lump in his throat was appearing out of nowhere.

"Now you can prove what you told me yesterday. Make him speak." He showed to the mirror window where she could recognize a man sitting on a wooden stool with some fabric over his head and his hands tied to an armchair, like her two nights before.

Kimiko needed no further encouragement and so she stepped in front of the door which separates them waiting for the lackey mobster to open the door.

"Wait." She said before the lackey could put his hands to the doorknob.

"Who is he and what do you want to know form him?" She asked shortly, turning her head over her shoulder to the tall black haired mobster.

"Ito Minato, 33-year old detective and leader of the ongoing investigation against Tres Spades Hotel. The Police probably know about our auctions and we have to…" Soryu explained coldly but obviously she had enough information because she interrupts him, speaking tersely to the lackey next to her.

"Slap me!"

"What? Sir! What the…?" The Lackey seemed to be unsure what to do know while Soryu didn't change his facial expression. He only shrugged faintly with his shoulders what told the lackey to do as he was told. With all his strength he reached back and slapped her face loud and hard with his flat hand so her head spun to the side. Immediately her face was reddened and began to swell while the imprints of his hands where clearly to see on her face. Kimiko didn't scream nor seemed it bothering her and while Inui turned his head to not see this spectacle she hadn't moved a was speechless because of the fact that there was a woman slept in front of him and he didn't stopped it and because her reaction. As speechless as Baba but without stunning with wide opened eyes and mouth Eisuke watched it happening with a creepy and teasingly smile on his face.

She grabbed for a bottle of water from the table were Baba and Eisuke were sitting before she stepped in front of the door.

"Open." She spoke as calm as before, rubbing her eyes while entering the other room where the detective was sitting.

Soryu couldn't help but felt enormous guilt for letting this happen. Even if she asked for being slapped on her face, he shouldn't have allowed it. It wasn't against his manners, against his standards but he didn't stop it. Clenching his fists he was aware of what would probably happen next but neither the billionaire nor the other man said a word, agog about what Kimiko was up to do now.

The three Gangsters crowded together in front of the mirror window while the lackey stood behind them, looking over and in between the men. Inui whereas had trouble to see anything because he wasn't as tall or broad as his boss was so the entire time he tried to take a view in between them hopping form one to the other foot.

Kimiko stumbled into the room like she was pushed inside by someone and fell forward onto her hands whereby she lost one of her heel and the bottle of water. Sniffing and groaning hardly audible the girl with the black long hair crawled fast to the corner where the bottle had rolled.

"Hello? Hello? Is someone in here? Hello?" nervous and a bit afraid the pinioned detective asked in a fast pace.

"Can you hear me? Is everything all right? Miss?" He tossed his head around like he tried to localize her out of the sounds she was making.

"What does she do?" Eisuke asked with a raised eyebrow slightly not understanding her plan. Now Soryu could realize she had rubbed re make up so it looked a bit like she had cried while the hand print was clearly visible on her face.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked anew but she didn't answered like before. She stood up and when she tried to walk towards the armchair the men outside realized she limped.

"Too dump to walk that little brat!" Eisuke commented in annoyance.

"Shh." Baba gestured him to be silent while putting his index finger over his lips and glaring at him in sarcasm.

"My name is Ito Minato, how's yours?" Now the detective sounded calmer like he wanted to gain her trust. Slowly Kimiko pull the fabric out of the detectives face so his grey, swollen and blood shot eyes looked straight to her face. She tried to hide hers by turning her sight to the side holding the water bottle up for him to drink.

"Hey, look at me." He said, causing her to shyly look up into his eyes. It seemed he had to be tortured for several days because he looked worst for the wear. She could tell out of his pale almost grey toned skin, his dirty and bloody cloth and face and his sweaty sticky hair how horrible he must feel right now and his wild growing beard round off the overall image.

"Who had done this to you? Was it him? Or one of his lackeys? Don't, don't be afraid, okay? We'll find a way out of here! I'll promise!" Detective Ito sounded like he had found new optimism, speaking to her like a good damned super hero in a movie.

"Come, tell me your name."

"Kanegawa,…Kanegawa Ayami." She stuttered so quite that the men on the other side of the mirror window had stop breathing for a Second.

"Hell, somebody has to take out his camera! This is begging to be filmed!" Baba murmured enthusiastically, causing the billionaire and the mobsters to glare at him with their index finger over their mouths. But the man with the burgundy jacket and color matching hat got right; she was acting like she had never done anything else in her life.

Shyly she hold up the bottle more to his face as if she wanted him to drink some. Ito tried to touch her arm carefully and caressed her underarm with one of his fingers. Immediately she jerked back obviously not aware of the sudden touch.

"Shh, shh! It's okay, it's okay. You're not Japanese, nor Chinese, nor American – right? Did they capture you?" Silent tears had built up in her eyes running down her cheeks quite but she didn't answer the questions he was asking her.

"You're scared, that's okay I can understand that but please listen to me. We will come out of here, okay? But I need your help." Now Ito spoke again in a faster pace obviously nervous about the thought about getting caught in the next seconds.

"You have to let me go! Please! I can call help but first I need yours!" Begging her she slowly kneeled next to him and started to undo the bonds on his wrists.

"Is she now totally crazy?" Eisuke glared at Soryu who had understood her plan by now so he reached out and stepped in front of the door, ready to open it asap.

"Thank you." Detective Ito said after she had completely loosened the bonds now kneeling in front of her.

"I'll bring help! Okay, I get you safe out of here!" He said while standing up, struggling backwards still talking to the young girl on the floor.

"My collogues don't know anything about the Ice Dragons making business with the Ichinomiya Group yet but I'll bring them here and they will destroy this cartel of the Ice Dragons immediately and Close the Tres Spades Hotel. I'll come back to get you, I promise!" swearing all this elegant phrases not hearing the sound of the metal door behind him had opened.

When he was about to turn, his gaze met the one of Soryu who had put his gun out of his breast pocked ready to fire any second.

He stopped breathing and the prisoned Detective turned around again to face the girl he put his trust in when the click of an unlocked gun was clearly audible. Soryu raised his eyebrows a little. How the hell did she get this gun?

"She has my fucking gun! Thief!" his lackey screamed out of the other room.

There was she again, holding a gun dangerously near to him but instead of firing, she just holds it up into his way.

"Shoot him!" The detective screamed loudly to her and for a split of a second, he was aware she would shoot him straight in his head.

"Last night, she hadn't enough bullets but this time…" he thought, making himself ready for the upcoming pain but instead of it he heard her asking.

"Do you need him anymore?" It was the same icy stare she had the night before and in that moment he finally understood what she was up to do.

"No." Soryu answered coldly as ever and with that Kimiko grabbed for the fabric which the detective had had over his head covering up her blouse.

"What the fuck?" the detective screamed obviously not understanding that he had been tricked by her to get the answers out of him.

With one loud shot, she had done it.

The now dead Detective sacked to the floor and immediately she laid the fabric down to cover his head. In opposite to Soryu she hadn't any blood stains on her blouse but his button up shirt was clearly ruined.

"I'm sorry for that", she said after she stood up again holding both of her heels in her hands and walked to him, handing him the gun of his lackey back and looking up straight into his eyes. There was it again, that strange feeling from before like a thick lump in his throat.

"I can deal with that." He said as coldly as before but with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I don't know how she …"

"We'll talk about that later, Hibari."


	6. Chapter Five: Memories And Premonition

**Chapter Five: Memories And Premonition.**

After she had unambiguous made clear how to let the dead body of the detective disappear and how to clean the room he was in Inui had to stay with the mobsters while Baba, Eisuke, Soryu and Kimiko were driving back to the hotel in Eisuke's limo.

While the Thief seemed to be shocked at first, how cold she could be and Eisuke was furiously tipping on his laptop and Soryu started to unbutton his shirt while they were driven back.

Kimiko couldn't stop herself from staring onto his quite stunning body even if she was in a deep talk with Baba who asked everything about her skills.  
Every time she thought, the brown haired charmer wouldn't notice she glanced to the side, where Soryu was showing up his broad and muscular back and breast she couldn't help but biting her bottom lip. Everything on his upper body seemed to be perfectly built and trained. Even if this wasn't the first time she saw him like that she couldn't deny that he had a huge effect on her.

"Everything should be solved form now on."

Suddenly Eisuke looked up to Soryu who was buttoning up his new shirt, while his old one was plugged into a bin bag.

"The problem with the Hotel, you mean?" He asked, calmly as ever.

"Yes, the I.V.C. is paused for the next four to six weeks so there won't be any auctions the could probably interrupt and when they're losing interest in my Hotel we can continue."

Satisfied with his work, Eisuke leaned back only to take a quick look at Kimiko before he changed the subject of their talk.

"I think she made her position clear and I would like to know how you tamed that little hoyden? Last night she was screaming furiously like a wildcat and now,… she is like an obedient little kitty …I mean don't tell me you haven't …" he asked, now again with his teasing smile growing wider.

"No Eisuke! It was like I told you yesterday, she isn't here for something like that and besides that I thought you said Ota was a 'sadistic weirdo' when he mentioned something similar last night?!"

There was nothing more hated by the cold black haired mobster then when Eisuke, his long-year school friend suggested something like that to him and a woman. Not that it was embarrassing but this was one of the last things he wanted to imagine.

"Well, if you say so…"Eisuke gave in still with his teasing face.

"But if I was in your shoes, I'd keep an eye on her, even if you're not interested in this young woman, others may be. Your little lapdog seems to get along pretty well with her and after all I've seen and heard she is …rather promiscuous… I mean Ota seems also interested in her and Baba….well he's Baba! And then, there is Kishi…"

"Eisuke, stop it already, okay? I've understood your point."

Soryu glared at him whispering so that only the man next to him could hear what he was saying.

"So you're a thief, huh?" Kimiko said, still distracted.

"Yep, you know these stories about the 'modern art Lupin'? They're all about my humble self." Baba said jokingly not knowing her thoughts weren't focused on him at all.

She wanted to know more about him since he was the only one she knew almost nothing about but as hard as she tried, her ears were focused on what the arrogant big wig was murmuring with her 'owner'.

In this moment she realized that she was about to develop a sort of Stockholm syndrome towards these men

. "Hello, someone's up there? Could you please stop listening to your loins? You're a hostage… more than less…!" she told herself in silence, shaking her head to focus now on what the thief was telling her about him.

Back at the Hotel, the guys decided to have fun at the Casino and celebrating their new information.

While Soryu left her at the suite, telling her to change her clothes to something more suitable and refresh her makeup, she'd decided to follow her orders and pushed the elevator button up to the 35th floor.

Even if she hadn't got dirty from the blood she still had been dressed like a secretary and her face was still a bit swollen and Eisuke had a strict dress code for the casino.  
Compared with her sexy secretary Outfit this was at least her color but not less worse. The more than rich CEO had let the staff prepare a dress for her which had quite a cute little skater skirt but the upper body had a semitransparent part between her breasts so she didn't had a chance to hide anything.  
Not that she had to hide her body, she was a high fashion model after all, but this was just another signal for her, that they had the whip hand over her.

Still complaining about how to behave in public with those guys around she quietly touched her face where she got slapped. With a pack of ice and some expensive make up there was nothing left to see.  
The mobster had gone really mad at his lackey who, for one thing slapped a woman so hard and for another had someone steal his gun without recognizing it. She had tried to come to the lackeys defense since she had asked him for slapping her and stealing his gun but Soryu hadn't want to hear a word from her, silencing her by his cold gaze. While the arrogant one had watched everything with his significant teasing and arrogant face, Inui had run to get some ice for her face, softly cooling it.

Unaware what was going meanwhile in the casino she looked up into a huge crowd of people, laughing, groaning and giggling.

"Hey, goddess, come here."

Baba winked her by after she stepped out of the elevator.

"Wow you look gorgeous, let me see this in his full pride."

He stood up for her and took her hand in his to turn her around while talking to her with a soft, charming tone in his voice.

"You are too much for me. I'm tempted to quit playing with your body instead of these cards."

Chuckling the man with the shoulder long brown hair kissed her the back of her hand.

"How charming." She responded with a light bow.

The habit here in Japan was completely different form Europe where everyone was more…offensive but here; everything was so upstage and extremely polite.  
Baba offered her a seat like a real gentleman and in this moment she realized he was living up to his name; a ladies man undoubtable.

"They shouldn't call you 'modern art Lupin'- they should call you 'modern art Don Juan'" Kimiko giggled, looking over to where he took his seat.

"Oh my dear, you're making it really hard for me to focus on these cards. Maybe…" Baba began with playful voice again when suddenly a smell of cold ash appeared next to them.

"I don't think so, Thief! Go on and concentrate on your cards."

Mamoru had appeared out of the blue with an earnest look on his face while he stepped in between them, resting his hand on Kimikos shoulder.

"But this goddess of a beauty will bring me luck, so go and search for your own lucky charm, slacker!"

"She isn't a 'lucky charm' Mitsunari, she's a Kid and not one of your call girls."

The detective was talking in his well known, unfazed and annoyed voice but his eyes were speaking another language.

"What's wrong with you, Kishi? This is defiantly not a kid, this is a grown up lady, beautiful and strong as the night so I think she can decide whom she wants to keep company."

Both of the men were wrapped up in their discussion about whom she should spend her 'free time' with since Ota, Eisuke and Soryu were totally into their roulette round not paying attention to what she was up to do now that she was here.

Without thinking twice, Kimiko took her chance to flee from both of them straight to the bar where she ordered a Long Island Ice Tea and sat down.  
It bothered her, that she was told to come to the casino and now no one was actually giving her something to do.

Well, probably now was the best moment to escape, in this huge amount of people they wouldn't even noticing her leaving the hotel once she made it to the elevators. But what if? Taking a sip from her drink she glanced towards the roulette table where the three criminals were gambling.  
Roulette had never been her game but Kimiko could tell by the look Soryu was making, the angelic artist was about to win. He didn't looked that pleased while Eisuke was more and more concentrated on counting his money. Ota grinned widely triumphant at the cold looking mobster whose face obfuscated.

Then her thoughts fell back and her glance followed until it stopped again on the profile of the slacker detective.  
It wasn't like she didn't liked how Mamoru tried to show how much he cared about her, actually it was nice to know that at least somebody cared about her and she was still attracted to him in some way.

He had acted all cool in public like he was bored by everything and interested in nothing but once they had been alone in a room together he was like a craving animal, rough but passionate and this was exactly the way she liked it. In these two weeks she had stayed in Japan he had given her everything she wanted from a guy in a sexual way but she hadn't feel anything more for him than physical attraction.  
Not back than and not now but this fact didn't change the debate in her head about spending another night with him. She didn't needed it that much, but she wanted to feel like a real person again, not like a toy or even a pet and she knew that Mamoru was able to give her exactly this feeling.  
Sighing she remembered their agreement on their second night together.

"Kid, did you miss me already?" He asked, trying to cover up his surprise seeing her at the back of the bar where he was smoking his second cigarette in a row.

"Probably, you could call it like that," she purred, walking over to him provocative.

"What do you want kid? Do I have to get your cute little ass out of some trouble again?"

Mamoru was playing all cool although she was that offensive with him but she couldn't deny his demeanor was making her graving for him now .  
Taking his tie in her hands she pulled him towards her pressing a rough kiss onto his cold lips inhaling the cold smoke he had kept in his mouth.

"Not exactly. Just something physical – nothing more, nothing less." She purred again now looking straight into his eyes, her hands still holding his tie.

In the next moment he grabbed for her waist pulling her up and twirling both around so her back was pressed to the cold wall while he was pressing his body on hers.  
Roughly they're fumbling at each other's clothes, impatient and hungry like teenagers at their prom night.

Kimiko looked down in her already fourth or fifth empty glass questioning why she always had to drink and then think so much.  
It had always been like that, either she was smoking some bad shit, drinking way too much or taking a trip to Neverland, every time it had ended in asking questions she never wanted to get answers for.

Early she had realized that she was broken from the beginning because she never really had a chance to change her life into a normal one. Everything in her life had been planned right down to last detail; this was her reason to be, to live for. And then, she had burned it down, even the sense of her life, just to be free.

"But is being free eloquent to being alive?" she asked herself in silent, tossing the little pieces of crushed ice in her glass when suddenly a huge hand appeared on her shoulder.

"You had have enough, woman!"

Soryu Oh stood next to her already paying for her drinks.

"We're leaving. _Now_."

His voice was cold and tensed and so Kimiko decided it would be the best for her to follow the black haired mobster in silent. Almost hastily he led her out of the Casino into the elevator not saying one word.  
Calmly he loosened his tie while they were stepping out of the elevator into the lounge and she was following at a smart pace up to his suite questioning what was coming up next. After their long sequence of silence he was the first one to break it.

"Tomorrow you'll leave."

"I'll leave?" She chased it up.

Obviously stressed out he sat back onto the leather couch tossing of his elegant black shoes. With one of his hands he rubbed his face and easily she recognized, how tired he must be. There was something in his expression she couldn't read and it caused her a shiver down her spine. Again, it seemed to be, that he didn't found the courage to look her straight in the eyes so Kimiko searched for his eyes.

"Yeah…" he murmured, the tip of his hands formed a tringle in front of his mouth like he was earnestly trying to think about how he could tell her these things he wanted to say, "with Ota. He has a modelling job at the coast of Thailand and you'll go with him."

"You can't be serious!" She screamed in a higher pitch than expected and ran up to the mobster, leaning in his couch.

Kimiko knew that she wasn't in the position to speech against him but in this moment her temper had won again and the alcohol in her bloodstream did the rest.

"You mean it?! Don't even think about giving me away like that! Listen mobster, May you bought me and may I'm not in the position to decide free about my life anymore but I won't go _anywhere_ with this creep! You heard me?!"

Furious like in the night before she was screaming at him and again Soryu was calm as ever, while standing up from the couch to face her directly.

"Spending 2,6 Mrd. Yen for a woman which is now a giveaway whore for one of your friends – you must be the dumbest mobster on this whole planet!"

Still unimpressed Soryu looked down into her hateful eyes and in this moment he knew, if he would hand her a gun _now_ it would be his last move.

"Fuck it, I'm outa here!" she snapped, turning on her heels towards the door ready to knock out everyone in her way.

With an unexpected force he grabbed for her chin to make her turn around and look up to him into his cold eyes.

"You're damn right about that. You are bought by me and so I decide what you will do next and when Ota needs a woman for his modelling job and I decide you'll go with him, you'll obediently do as I say. And I am saying this once again – _you won't leave until I allow it. _And I didn't!"

He loosened his grip and pushed her of a little so she stumbled a bit before Soryu added coldly something she couldn't belive.

"Betting depts. are depts. of honor and I'll pay for it."

"Are you telling me I had been a stake to one of your games?" the young woman stood there dumbfounded about how ice cold these guys truly were.

At least she thought they were humanly but she had guessed wrong.  
He had been almost nice to her the night before when they had their talk in the kitchen and now? How could anyone be so cruel?

"Doesn't he know what will happen when I'm with this… " she thought while Soryu turned around and left for his bedroom but before he entered he added a little quieter than before,

"Don't think I let you go alone with him."

His Voice was not as loud as before but as terrifying because the hurt in his eyes was clearly visible.  
Kimiko had vulgarized how she saw him and even if he wouldn't confess, it was the most painful experience, he'd ever had, to know what she was truly thinking about him.

"I may be a cold man and I may have no senses for people's feelings but I know Ota well enough to know what he'll be up to do when I'm not around and so I asked Baba to accompany you cause neither I can spend the time to control you there nor can I send one of my men to do the job. It would be a waste either way."

Something appeared in his face and in this moment, Kimiko wasn't sure if it was hate or hurt.

The black haired young woman couldn't trust her ears; in the blink of an eye her view towards his whole behavior was set in a different light.  
What was this all about? Why did he agree to such a thing like betting about somebodies live? How could he decide such a thing? Why did he want her to be safe than? Was he… actually caring about her?

In this moment the thought of it hit her mind and everything in her went blank like her senses had a shut down right in the moment.

Without thinking just following her instincts and the alcohol which increased the feeling she walked straight forward to Soryu who couldn't move an inch until she reached him.  
With an unexpected boldness and force she grabbed for his collar to pull his head down to hers similar to Mamoru two years before, till she her lips could reach his.  
Kimiko pressed hers onto his with all her might that it almost hurts but skilled enough so the cold mobster hadn't any chance to reject it. The temperature of his lips increased in less than a half second but he didn't move a bit.  
She kissed him so tenderly, almost begging for him to move but he never did. Even if Kimikos eyes were closed she knew, how shocked Soryu must look at her right now but it didn't mattered to her, she was tipsy, attracted by his look and aroused by his way of caring for her. Deep in her body, she could feel herself still being alive.  
The touch of his lips on her made her even dizzier then she already was, even if she didn't found the courage to let her tongue meet his. The feeling didn't last much longer than the blink of an eye.

In the Moment her senses came back to action, she realized what she was actually doing.  
She had kissed him. _Him_. Soryu Oh, the high-ranking ice dragon who knew who she was and who bought her at a black market auction for 2,6 Mrd. Yen, the one, who was now deciding about her whole life.

Her eyes were furiously blinking without spending anytime watching his face.  
Immediately she had loosened her grip form his collar to run straight into the bedroom which she was told to sleep in without risking a glance at his face.

After slamming the door so hard that she thought it would broke into pieces she locked it pressing her back onto the wood again. A sigh left her lips when she hit her head slightly against the door and in this moment she wished for a blunt or at least a cigarette.

"What' gotten into you?" she asked herself in silent.

This wasn't the way she had planned this whole mess to end.  
Not at all.

Early in morning she woke up, muffled into the silk sheets she had fallen asleep in.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning she realized that the other side of her king-sized bed was ruffled again, clearly caused by her cruel memories but in this moment she asked herself in silent why she couldn't remember to have a bad dream of her past again.  
Tip toeing out of the bed she grabbed some clothes she could wear and carefully opened the bedroom door slightly so she could risk a glance out of the room. The cold mobster couldn't be seen and so she walked her way straight but quiet to the bathroom.

Since she could remember, the shower used to be the best place to think. In the shower at the cottage, she made the decision to burn everything down. While feeling the water tripping down on her head, she sat on the floor, leaning against the cold tiles.

Even if she couldn't regret the kiss she felt guilty.  
How could she have done such a thing? It wasn't right! How could she now look him straight in the eyes?  
Now was the first time in her life, she had ever been clueless about what to do or how to behave in the presence of him.

In silent she hoped for someone who was able to wake her up from this nightmare. Did she develop feelings for him? No, this couldn't be true. This wasn't herself last night. It was the alcohol.

"Yeah, the alcohol, of course."

Kimiko decided to forget about it and as quiet as before, she finished her shower, dressed herself and headed towards the front door of the suite when suddenly she realized something lying on the table next to it.

Her old backpack with some of her old stuff. Her coat and the other clothes she had worn on the day she was kidnapped.  
Also her piercings, a knife she used to carry around in her boots and a smartphone and a pager.

Next to the backpack she found a message.

_The phone is for emergencies and the pager is for the time you're back here. Both of them tracked and completely controlled by my men so don't try anything. – Soryu Oh._

A hidden smile creeped in her face before she left the suite and headed straight for Baba and Ota who were already waiting in down in the lobby.

"Good Morning pretty lady. Are you ready for our vacation?"

"Good Morning."

There was something cold in her voice when she saw the angelic smile on Ota's face and everything in her seemed to freeze immediately.

She didn't knew anything about Baba, at least not more than his name, his job and that he loves women more than anyone else she knew.  
About Ota on the other hand she knew almost everything and she couldn't say that she liked it.

"Good Morning. So, shall we leave?"

With a smile, as fake as himself Ota led her and the long haired man to a limo which stopped at the airport and in the minute they took their seats in their private jet, Kim felt that something would happen on this journey but she wasn't sure if she'd like it.


	7. Chapter Six: Confusion

**Chapter Six: Confusion.**

"Would you please be so kind as to tell me, where our trip leads us?" she groaned, tired of the unbelievable stupid romance movie playing on the flat screen in the jet.

Like in all these other movies the main character woman loves a totally asshole while her charming and shy friend could treat her way better. But he's too shy and she's too dumb to see and so everything goes on till it seems like she's getting the asshole while the feelings for the other guy grow deeper and she makes a mistake and lose everything. Then the main character realizes that the other guy, which she never thought she could feel more than friendship for, is the best thing in her life and rushes over to express her feelings.

Urgh!"Like real life would be this simple".

The criminals had lent the private jet from Mr. CEO Bigwig but still nobody seems to have an interest in telling her something.  
While the brown haired thief was not in sight, Ota kept himself busy with reading the new addition of an high fashion magazine Kimiko didn't know.

Also she didn't know where they were heading or what she should exactly do there; the only thing she knew for sure was that the sadist had a model job for her at the coast of Thailand and she didn't liked that idea at all.  
Working with someone in such a delicate way as modelling was never easy, since the most of those people are really strange and extraordinary but working with someone who behaves as Kisaki Ota did until now, was simply emetic.

Not that she expected him to try something dirty while work, therefore he was far too serious with his job and his reputation as an artist was far more than excellent. Even in his young years everyone in this business wanted to work with him and Kimiko herself had the chance to do a shoot with him, some years before but she declined because of a more,… lucrative job to do.  
Also she couldn't deny that his paintings as well as his photos and his designs for clothes and jewelry were partially breathtaking or at least very interesting.  
But since he had given her a view of his dark side, which he managed to hide under his angelic smile and face, she didn't trust him an inch.

Baba on the other hand seemed almost nice, not to say gentle.  
Sure he was a Casanova, a lady killer through and through but he had been the first person in a long time she thought she could talk to, if needed. His whole nature was simple and even if he told her, that he was a thief, no _the thief_ of the time, he seemed to be an honest person who doesn't manipulate and trick others like Kisaki Ota did. Straight forward with everything must be his recipe for his success by the ladies and in his job.

"Hello, where are we going to?" She asked now for the seventh time, but again there was no one paying attention until she stood up, rolling her eyes in annoyance before she headed towards the toilette.

From far she could hear giggling and whimper and her level of annoyance increased rapidly.  
Standing in front of the white door she could hear a whisper and another whimper followed by a sudden moan.  
That was it.  
Hammering against the door Kimiko began to yell loudly and obviously annoyed as fuck.

"Are you serious? This is the only toilet on this damned plane and you blocking it?"

She could hear another giggle and a whisper before someone answered.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but I'm busy."

"Come out there! You're surely already joined the miles high club more than one time! So,…" and now she was furiously rattling on the doorknob, "…open that already."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, but you just have to wait fifteen more minutes and then I will only have eyes for you."

"Hey!" shrieked an unknown female voice from behind the door.

"Shhhh. And besides that, I have to maintain the membership! So my little blossom…where did we stop?..."

Urgh.

When the angelic artist had left them on the airport because of a business meeting in the middle of the city, Baba finally opened his mouth after he had said more than good bye to the flight attended who obviously had helped him with his 'membership'.

"So Phuket, huh? It's nice here. A bit to sticky for my taste but hey, the view of the ocean and the forest is awesome at least."

From their Hotel she could easily see the mangrove forest of the Sirinat National park.

"Yeah, I know that was the reason I agreed when Soryu asked me. This and the view right in front of me."

Kimiko couldn't hide a smile and a chuckle he had caused her with his charms.  
Even if she could have killed him for blocking the toilet she couldn't be angry for long, therefor he was too much fun.

They had arrived at a wonderful and luxurious residence where everything just seemed perfect.  
A beautiful fluffy king sized bed for her alone with the view of a water lily pond were she also could swim in. Peaceful and without thinking about anything else than this perfect setting she let herself fall onto the mattress. Not, that she hadn't seen such luxury places before but this was just breathtaking.  
A whole new world.

"If you want me to join you, you just have to call, goddess."

"As if, Baba!"

With a chuckle he left her alone but before he added

"I'm on the hotel bar or my room, if you change your mind. Cloud nine… uhm I mean room number nine."

Rolling her eyes about this rather bad joke he left, closing the door right behind his back when she immediately felt lonely.

Kimiko had been all alone ever since that one life changing day besides a few times she had spent celebrating or partying with some strangers. But now…  
The whole flight she had thought about the kiss.

She had kissed way too many men before in her life that she should care about something so meaningless but still, it came on to her mind. It had been such a simple thing, not worth thinking about but again this one moment captured her whole mind and left an unknown taste in her mouth and feeling in her stomach.

He had bought her on an illegal black market auction, he had threatened her life and more than one time, he had brought out how worthless her life was for him.  
But also he also had hadn't done any cruel things to her and he had given her the chance to prove who she is, by letting her interrogate the police man.  
Besides that, he had protected her in some way by sending Baba with her so she hadn't to be alone with Kisaki Ota. Surely she could protect herself from him and obviously the mobster knew it also but even she was sometimes defenseless which caused her the whole situation in the end.

Maybe it would have been the best if she had burned the cottage down with her in it.

Lying on the bed with wide spread arms and legs fell asleep just a few minutes after Baba had left the room.

The last few days she had slept peacefully but now, everything was back to normal.  
Well, her way of normal.

Flames blazed around, creaking and breaking sounds filling the air besides the smell of burning wood, building materials and chemicals which were also creeping up in her nose as clearly as is if she would stand in front of the burning cottage again. A huge load fell off of her mind but in the same time something in her hardened.  
The screams far away in the rooms also as the coughing and the rattle of death didn't seemed to bother her, even if she wasn't used to hear the last few words of her victims it didn't bother her as much as she thought. She stood still and watched the inferno.  
Without a move she could feel the heat of the flames which were so near

"Wake up!" someone screamed loudly so near to her ear that she could feel a tingling sensation in her ear.

"Wake uuuup!"

This time louder!

Furiously she blinked while her head and upper body snapped up so she sat in an upright position and with that she hit something hard.

"Ahhh!"

Baba who leaned above her held his head because her sudden reaction, groaning.  
She must hit his head so hard that his face grimaced in pain.

"What?"

Kimiko wasn't really awake but confused when she looked at the charming thief.

"I thought you were getting killed because you screamed and tossed around but when I came in it seemed that you had a nightmare…!" Baba began with a strange expression in the face, still rubbing his head in pain while the black haired woman looked down on her sweat drenched clothes and body.

It seemed that she scratched her arm in her dream with such a force that proud red marks were clearly visible on her porcelain skin.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh… yeah… I think so…"

"Sure, if you want to, I can stay…"

"No, thank you!"

Immediately her mind became clear and her tone changed from confused to angry.

Before the charming thief left, he turned around again but before he could ask, Kimiko yelled  
"Get out now!"

She couldn't believe it – four years had she perfectly hide her little sleeping problem and now this moron had burst in like a bull in a china store.

"Who does he think he is? A knight in shining amour?"

Angry she sighed, rubbing her face when she realized something important; something that hadn't had her attention until now.

Immediately she jumped up from the bed, almost running out of the door of her hotel room.  
Barefooted and with only wearing hot pants and an oversized band shirt she had stolen out of someone's backpack on the airport she followed the thief with an incredible speed. Baba hadn't come so far until now and just a few seconds later she had closed up to the thief.

"Hey!" she yelled, standing only a few inches away from him when he turned around, facing her with his usual smile.

"Changed your mind already?"

This was too much.  
Not that she couldn't stand some filthy jokes or awkward pickup lines, but now was definitely _not _the right time for something like this.  
With all of her force and the skills she had, Kimiko slammed his muscular body with her own weight against the Wall, pressing her forearm against his throat, just so he couldn't move without suffocating.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, but hey, I'm ready to give it a try…."

"Shut the fuck up! How did you manage it? Tell Me!" she whispered with gritted teeth.

Once again, the dragon in her body was fired up. With a blaze in her eyes she didn't even blink. Surely she had locked the door, so how did he managed to get into the room?

"Huh?" Baba asked with and questioning look on his face, raising one eyebrow and corner of his lips.

"Oh come on, you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, well I thought you were a little more intelligent but it's okay, you still have your gorgeous body."

She pressed her forearm a little tighter on his throat so he began to make a croaking chuckle while easily pulling her arm down.

"I'm a master thief, I can open extremely well protected saves with high secure guards and you think it's a problem for me to open a simple hotel door?! Come on, you can't be serious. Like this was the first time…"

And with that he laughed off, walking past her straight into his hotel room.

Argh.

Why was all of this happening to her? Why couldn't she concentrate?  
She was one of the most intelligent people she knew, and she knew a lot of people.  
She was the fucking black dragon. A phantom killer searched by more than thirty-four nations all over the planet but she couldn't put one and one together?Of course it had been a party trick for Baba to open the door when she had been screaming like hell. And still, it made her angry.

Grabbing for her old stuff she didn't hesitate piercing herself again even if it hurts a little before she attired on her pantyhose under her hot pants and he beloved boots.  
Damn, she never thought it was such a please for her to wear them again. With her black fake fur coat and the backpack over her shoulder she took her hotel key and made her way easily through the lightened hallway and the lobby.  
Inevitably she had to pass the thief's room before she reached the lobby, so she walked on tippy toes until she realized a shower running inside. Without a problem, Kimiko managed to steal a wallet out of a woman's handbag when she stepped into the lobby.

"A wealthy looking one with an even wealthier looking wallet." Kimiko thought, looking for some money and a credit card.

"Bingo!"

About 55.740,00 Baht cash could be count her before she left the lobby out of the street.  
She waved for a taxi and decided it would be the time to have some fun.

"Do you speak English?" she asked the driver who immediately affirmed.

"Great."

"Where do you want to go? Let me guess…party?"

"Exactly! Hey, how did you know?!" Kimiko answered playfully.

"As a taxi driver, you got to have a good knowledge of human nature, I guess."

"Well, than you probably know, that I'm not interested in some tourists' bars or something. Even if this is my first time in Phuket I think I'm more into some… underground partying. Do you know where I can find something like this?"

A smile creeped on her face and the drive couldn't hide the same smile as he looked into his driving mirror.

"I think, I have an Idea."

"Excellent. But I do need a few things before, so first we should head to the shopping district or something."

"Alright."

A little small talk with some information about Phuket and four rather small shopping bags later, she payed the taxi driver well.

Standing in front of an old, abandoned looking building next to some similar looking ones she stuffed all the things she bought into her backpack.

"The rest is for you. Have a good night and some nice guests." She said paying him a big tip.

"So do you." He said pressing something wrapped up in her hand before driving off.

Her typical half smile appeared when she took a glance on the inside of her hand before she headed straight into the old industrial looking doors.  
Inside she could hear loud music, muffled by the old walls.

Yeah, this was going to be a great experience.


	8. Chapter Seven: Hiding Demons

**Chapter Seven: Hiding Demons.**

"So, besides the little accident, everything went smoothly. I guess, she had calmed herself again and hangs out at the bar in this excellent hotel.  
Why are you so worried anyways? I mean okay she's special in many ways and it's your decision but she's not the type of woman that has to be watched the whole time. She can defend herself well and is strong enough to handle guys like us easily. But I have to admit, that I don't think it is a good idea to let her carry a knife."

"Like you've said it's my decision so deal with it. It's not like I don't trust her with a weapon but I don't like the idea of her running around on her own. She's too unpredictable to let her wander of and fall into some other hands. Our enemies are everywhere and even if she seems to be loyal we shouldn't forget that we only know her for a couple of days so… I want you to keep an eye on her. That's why you are there, remember?"

"Relax, okay? Man, you should take some days off, too, Oh. Seems like Hong Kong doesn't do you good."

FaceTime with Soryu Oh was one of the things the long haired thief didn't seem to like a lot.

With his hair tied together, he sat on his bed with crossed legs and a bottle of Singha in his hands, while his mac book was right in front of him.  
For more than 30 minutes, Baba had to report everything to Soryu like one of his lackeys and he didn't like that fact at all.  
While Baba himself was all cool about that trip, the usually cold and reserved mobster was more than over exactly with everything and so the thief wondered quite, if it was because of his usual strict working self or because of the woman. Of course it was more than exciting having a woman bond in their activities, an extremely beautiful one at that.

"Well, I want you to keep an eye on her and report any more strange circumstances."

"Alright, Mr. Oh-verprotective!"

Furrowing his brows, Soryu's stare got even colder than before, if this was even possible.

Like always he was sitting straight like a post in his boss chair, probably in his Hong Kong office.  
Suited up he huffed in a rather dark voice that would tense up anyone.

"You should be glad you're not around, thief. Calling you tomorrow."

And with this he hung up.

"This man is such a pain."

Murmuring, Baba made a face palm before he stood up and took his hat from the little nightstand on the side of his bed.  
Maybe he should go and check out the hotel bar or the pool. When Ota came back from his meeting, he could watch some rather nice looking ladies walking with their towels towards the opulent swimming area outside of the hotel.  
The Artist had decided to go to bed early since the next few days would be stressful and strictly planned so the thief had to go on tour without his wingman.

The relationship between him and the more than ten years younger man had grown to a bond, like between brothers more than close friends.  
Since they knew each other, Ota had been his wingman and the other way around.

A little bit disappointed about the absence of his fellow, he walked along the hallway, heading straight for the pool.  
Compared with Tokyo, even the nights in winter were extremely sticky. 25° C and a rather high humidity were too much, even for Baba and so it came that he couldn't wear his usual elegant suit and tie.  
Wearing beige cotton shorts and a baby blue short sleeved buttoned up shirt he sat down at the bar, next to some stunning looking ladies. Of course he pulled of his straw hat, causing the women to giggle.

For a few moments, the charming man could flirt with those women, causing them to giggle and playing with their hair.  
A sign, Baba knew only too well;  
A giggle here, a sudden touch there and the nervous playing with one of their stands was all he needed to know, that she was willing to leave with him. With a smile clearly visible on his well-defined face he listened to the mind candy but in the blink of an eye it changed into a pair of rolling eyes.

Vibrating, his phone made itself felt by playing the godfather theme.

Soryu Oh.  
Again.  
Even if he wasn't Italian, he was a mobster and at the beginning, the brown haired thief thought it would be funny, choosing this ringtone for him but now, he regretted his decision.

Bugged by his control call, he considered, if it would be a good decision to ignore it.

For a moment, his plan seemed to work but before his facial muscles could relax again, the mobster had sent him a message;  
_"Go get her!"_ it said with a screenshot of her position.

What the hell did she do somewhere outside of Phuket town? And far more important was the question 'Where did she have gotten there?'

Excusing himself, he started to run off towards the lobby.

"Please leave a message for Mr. Ota in room twelve. The bird has flown."

He screamed running outside and heading for the taxis waiting in front of the hotel.

One of the benefits of being a much travelled thief was his ability of speaking multiple languages, including Thai.

Asking if anyone of the drivers had seen Kimiko, he jumped from door to door, showing them the position on his phone until he found someone who agreed to drive him. Baba wasn't sure how he should find her and even if he did, how he could take her with him without looking like a creep.  
With force, it wouldn't be an easy endeavor. Even if she was about a head smaller than him, she had proofed her strength more than clearly.

It seemed like it took an eternity to reach the old abandoned building she was probably still in, an old warehouse were some people hung out in front. Paying the driver, Baba didn't hesitate to run straight into the building. Especially natives were making party in here, dancing to some rave-similar, industrial music.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He murmured to himself making his way through the crowd of sticky people. Finally when he had gone through a strange lightened hallway he reached the toilettes.  
Maybe she was in here.  
No.

"Damned."

Cursing was not like Baba at all, but this time was an exception.

Normally it wasn't hard for him to find the things he wanted to find but tonight, it wasn't like stealing an expensive statue.  
The air was thick and sweaty inside the building and full of smoke, not the best circumstances to think or find this little troublemaker.  
Asking some more people, which were too stoned or drunk to answer he was almost at the point to give up.

Pushing up the heavy iron doors, he leaned against the cold wall of the building.  
Heavy breathing left his lips, savoring the fresh air. It had begun to rain slightly. Drop after drop landed upon his head and face, cooling him off, at least a little bit.  
Suddenly he could hear something or someone chewing, no rather smacking. His natural, curious self didn't allow him to walk away without looking. Careful he leaned over the bushes a few steps in front of him and couldn't trust his eyes.

Kimiko was sitting behind, no, _in_ the bush eating a cake with one of her hands while in the other he could recognize a bottle of Jack.

"Want some?"

She asked rather euphoric when she realized someone behind her.

"What do you think you're doing there, beauty?"

In his voice was pure concern, no more anger or anything like that.

"Aw, you're concerned, aren't you? That's so nice of you, but you don't have to. I'm drunk and…" she swayed a bit, obviously without any sense of balance. " high as fuck…Mr… hey I still don't know your full name…"

"You're what? Woman, are you crazy?"

Only too well, Baba knew how the public authorities react relating to drugs in Thailand. Walking in front of her he crouched down, grabbing for her arms to help her up. She was right. Unnaturally widened pupils were clearly visible and the long haired thief wasn't eager about being found by some cops in civvies or money-grubbing bartender.

"Come on little troublemaker, you should rest now. Let's go."

"No!"

She yelled now, causing him to stop in tracks.

When he turned around again to grab for her upper arm he could feel wounded flesh.  
With gentle force Baba turned her arm towards him, earning more groaning and yelling. Easily he could see what had been the reason for her behavior and he took a close look on her face. The black haired woman must have had a hard fight because there were cuts and bruises on the inside of her upper arm, like she tried to block an attack.  
Because of her struggle, he hadn't recognized at first but now;  
She must have had cried.  
With swollen eyes and smeared make up on her face she darted a very dark glance on him.

"What does all this mean?"

"What? You are seriously asking me what?"

Now she was screaming at him, still sitting on the wet grass in the opulent bush.

"I'm telling you what, okay? I hadn't asked to be like I am! I hadn't asked to be sold to five total jerks I don't know at all! This isn't what I wanted and now I'm taking a break from everything!"

"Oh, dear…"

Never in his life, had he heard more pain and desolation in a voice before. She had been such a strong woman, asserting herself against him and the other men more than clearly but now he could see what was hiding beneath this trembling body.

"I am not able to sleep in peace, not even rest so this is my resort! Let me go you filthy bastard! Go away!"

Crying out of her hidden anger, Kimiko tried to push Baba off, slapping hard on his hands and chest but he didn't care.  
Wrapping his arms around her tiny, huddled body he tried to calm her instinctively.

"Shhhh, okay? Let's just come down."

First, the black haired woman tried to slap or kick him off, without success. The Kush in her system in combination with the alcohol was making her imprecise and numb.

"Come on beautiful."

With ease, the thief lifted her body up, carrying her bridal style. Still sobbing she held tight onto him, without struggling this time. Finally it seemed that she calmed down when he carried her to the taxi stand a few streets away. Driving of in the direction of the hotel his own heartbeat became steady again. Worriedly he took a glance on the curled body of hers while he could realize something on her body that he hadn't recognized until now.

_I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all.  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink. I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._

Freshly these lines of a song, he knew only too well, were tattooed on the side of her ribcage, exposed because of the cropped top she was wearing.

What the heck did she do?

When he carried her into the hotel, Ota was already waiting in the lobby.

"What happened?"

He asked with his angelic smile fading not a bit.

Without attaching value the brown haired thief continued his way, followed by the artist who closed the door so he could lose his cool and angelic smile.  
When Baba laid her down onto her mattress and throwing her backpack and coat to the side he sat next to her on the side of the bed.

"Baba?"

"Nothing to care about. She just got lost in the city, nothing to worry about, I guess. Tomorrow, she may will have a hangover, but nothing serious so don't stress yourself."

"She shouldn't be wandering around on her own, I thought?"

"What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over, so I don't think we shouldn't mention this in front of Sor or one of the others, or do you think it would be a good idea?"

Both of them glanced over to the heavy sleeping girl, tossing around on her bed.

"You're right."

In the blink of an eye Ota's face changed into his normal, angelic smile but before he left the hotel room a dark glance appeared on his face again.

"Make sure she's fit and ready tomorrow. I won't excuse any problems caused by her behavior."

And with that, he left.

For the first time in Baba's life, he didn't know what to do with a woman lying in a bed next to him.  
They didn't know each other at all and they just had met a few days before but Baba couldn't deny he felt awfully close to her.  
Not in a romantic way. It was more like he could feel all the pain and self-doubts she held captive in her. She was so young, and must have had suffered her whole lifetime. Baba wanted to ease the pain, but how?  
Disillusioned about the idea, he could help her he stood up from her bed, walking towards the door and left her alone in the dark.

God damned, when in her life had she ever been knocked out by kush and alcohol?  
Too many times she had used this way of rest to react so sensitive about it. Rubbing her spinning head she tried to get up.  
No use.  
The whole hotel room rotated and she felt like she was sitting on a roundabout.

"Ugh."

She groaned heavily.  
For at least 20 minutes she stayed like this with a dry mouth and no strength in her body to walk to the minibar and fridge on the opposite of her bed.  
Maybe there was more than weed and jack in her system? A knock, almost not audible couldn't been heard by her because the numbness of her senses.

"Good Morning, beautiful, how… oh!"

Baba stepped into the room with a serving trolley but immediately he stood still as she couldn't hold herself anymore. Rushing over to her he jumped onto the bed ready, to hold her hair but she already had back her self-control.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat for breakfast so I decided to order some of everything."

Kimiko didn't answer, instead of it she stood up slowly and stumbled towards the delicious looking food.  
Eggs and bacon!  
The best food for some hangover mornings.  
Starving the food she stopped paying attention to the brown haired thief who made himself a home, flopping onto her bed and silently chuckling.

"You know that women, who are drunk aren't sexy or hot in men's eyes?"

Without swallowing the food in her mouth she began to speak, a bit muffled.

"So doesn't women who're eating too much, sweating or cursing and still I'm don't wasting a thought about stopping it! Now tell me why do you even think about I want to look 'hot'!?"

Bursting into a loud laughter the thief began to stand up again.

"You've got a point. That's what I like. Now I would go and rush a bit because Ota awaits you in the lobby in… about 45 minutes and you sure have to take a shower."

With an chuckle he pulled of his hat, charming as always and left.

Shoving the last piece of bacon into her mouth she watched the thief leaving in disbelieve.  
45 minutes to recover from a hangover?

"Fuck."

She muffled while slowly turning around towards the bathroom. Hopping into the shower she thought about last night.  
Well, at least she could remember buying some clothes and cigarettes in the shopping district before the taxi driver set her off at that old fabric. For the huge tip she had payed him he had given her a pack of weed.  
By the thought of it she smiled satisfied.  
Even if it had an extreme strong effect on her, it was one of the best 15 g she had ever had. With an unexpected rush she began to wrap her body into an oversized towel before she grabbed for the blow dryer.  
What?  
Since when did she have that tattoo!?  
Curious she eyed the thin lines on her ribcage. Blinking a few times she ignored the questions in her head like she ignored the pain on the inside of her upper arm.  
Maybe it would be the best if she didn't know what exactly happened last night.

It was already warm outside even if it was early in the morning but gladly the air conditioners in the hotel were more than exclusive.  
Deciding to not stress the two criminals more than she had already, she reluctant pulled out her piercings again. Kimiko grabbed for some clothes she had bought last night; a destroyed looking, high waist jeans hot pants and an oversized white tee, since the mobster wasn't here so she probably hadn't too look 'classy'. With her aviator glasses and a snapback she left her hotel room. Heading towards the lobby she tried to get her head straight but it didn't seemed that easy.

"There you are goddess. Come on, let's go! Ota is already gone and awaits us down on the beach. We have to hurry up. Time is money."

Greeted the brown haired thief with his usual charming smile.

"Kay. Can you tell me what exactly I have to do? I mean, no one really explained it to me so I only know I have to help the artist with a model job." "I think I'm the wrong to ask, but I'm sure he will explain it to you asap."

And with that he guided her to a nearby section of the beach.

There were no tourists or rubbish lying around, just Ota standing far with some people which looked like a filming crew and make up artists peeking outside of a trailer.

Some clouds blocked the way of the sun and a so the breeze was almost chilly on her skin.  
It would start raining in about two hours she guessed while walking on the fine sand and watching the low waves rolling easily on the surface of the ocean.

"Finally!" Ota called, with his typical angelic smile and a friendly tone in his voice which caused Kimiko want to throw up immediately.

"Kimiko, Honey this is Prasong Sudarak, the director for today."

Greeting her with a small peck on her cheeks, Prasong allowed her to call him by his nickname 'Song' or 'Goldfinger' and walked over to his stool, were some notes were lying after she and Baba introduced their selves.  
She could tell by the way the crew was acting, everyone thought that Ota was one of the kindest and loveliest persons and he did everything to hold up this impression.  
Sneaking an arm around her waist as if it was the most natural thing the blonde man guided her with gently force towards the staff.

"I know it was spontaneous to help out Ota with his idea but I'm glad you agreed since it's a long-cherished wish of mine to work with you."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to work with you, too and I haven't slept enough tonight since I was so excited for today."

Kimiko remembered him from some commercials he had filmed. A special eye for upper class needs and elegance were one of his features and in the world of media he the man in in his early fifties had made himself a name. Almost everything he laid his fingers on turned in to gold which was the reason for his nickname.

"I'll go and get ready. Please make sure to explain every detail of our concept to her, since I hadn't had the time explaining it to her and it would be tragic, if anything would fail today."

"Isn't he priceless? So much creativity in such a young man and also he is extremely talented."

Goldfinger held out the concept to her and explained every detail while she was browsing the pages in a rapid pace.  
After about ten minutes of introducing her to the idea Ota had worked out with him she found the air to spoke.

"Are you for real?"


	9. Chapter Eight: Steamy Situations

**Chapter Eight: Steamy Situations.**

She couldn't believe it.  
A Commercial?!

"But my arm, I mean … these cuts aren't very representative…!"  
With guilt she held her upper arm, lightly touching the cuts and bruises but Goldfinger just gave her a short smile like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"You don't have to worry; they won't be seen in the end; like your tattoos, they don't fit into our ad campaign. I got one of the best teams of editors for this job, so don't bother your beautiful head too much."

Kimiko watched the director in disbelieve.

His hair was tied together messily so his pepper and salt glimmered in the daylight. For his age, he was a quite good looking man, even if he wasn't exactly her type of man.  
Therefore, he was too much of a good guy. To his wife, who wasn't a very young model or something in that manner, he was married since Collage and Kimiko remembered an article where he had given an interview about his children.

In this moment, she realized something she hadn't felt for long and it bothered her.  
Jealousy. Yes. She was jealous of him.

"When was the last time I felt so happy about anything?"  
She asked herself in silence, eying the sand between her toes.

"I know this may sounds too curious but how did you get these?" Goldfinger began but before the black haired hitman could even open her mouth she heard a voice she didn't liked at all.

"Even if it was extremely cruel of these punks to destroy her flawless skin because of her money we should give our best to not let it bother todays shoot. It's a huge assignment and this fragrance will be the new flagship of this designer brand so it's an honor for us. We will do anything to make it irresistible and unique for the costumers all over the world."

The black haired woman stifled the feeling of throwing up at how Ota was talking like he was concerned.

Coming back from the make-up trailer, the blonde artist was wearing an elegant white shirt, which hung wide open and some matching dark blue trousers.  
He swayed the sports jacket over one of his shoulders and walked towards Kimiko with his angelic smile as if he was strolling along the streets. The oil on his abs was shimmering and Kimiko couldn't deny the fact, that that was an extremely exciting view.  
He was a model after all and of course he had been photographed a lot of times in his career, so it wasn't a big deal but it's quite a difference between seeing someone looking sexy in a magazine or TV-Spot and standing in front of an oiled and well trained man.

"You should go now, honey, or we will take too much time. You know how it works – time is money so hurry up."

With slap on her butt Ota gesticulated her towards the make-up artists who were now giggling.

In this moment Baba, who had been sitting a few steps away from them tensed up.  
Would she kill his friend right here and now or later, when there would be no witnesses?  
The angelic smile hid the truth perfectly for the unknown people but the long haired thief could easy recognizes the challenge glimmering in the amber colored eyes, and so could the young woman. To his amazement, Kimiko smiled mischievously and blinked before heading towards the trailer.

"Damn, this lucky fool." Baba thought before starting FaceTime with the mobster in Hong Kong.

"Sor, I can't tie her to my arm, even if I'd enjoy it…. She is a human being after all."

"But what if she had run away, or killed someone unauthorized? She also could have been killed, even if I don't think this is an easy task. Can't you understand how much she's worth…"  
The mobster spoke calm and cold as ever, sitting straight in his Hong Kong office but immediately he was interrupted.

"…for whom Sor? Our little organization or for you?"  
The man with a thing for hats asked curious.

"The ice dragons and my position in it, idiot! With a higher position in the ice dragons, our organization would steadily get bigger. So don't be ridiculous and talk about things you have no clue about."  
Soryu tried to brush it off but if there was something Baba knew, than how things worked between a man and a woman, and there was definitely something going on.

"Yeah of course."

In this moment Baba couldn't trust his eyes.

Slightly waved, her long black hair fell down her shoulders and back melting into the flawless thin fabric of her dress, which was clinging onto her body because of the oil on her also flawless skin.

Without hesitation she walked towards Baba who snapped back into reality by the question, asked the mobster on the screen of his MacBook.

"What are you staring at?"

In this Moment Kimiko appeared next to Babas stool and flopped onto the sand.  
When she realized Baba was FaceTiming with Soryu Oh, her whole body tensed.

"Hello." she murmured and the brown haired thief could have sworn that there was suddenly an almost invisible touch of blush appearing on her cheeks before she turned to Baba.

"You should go and relax today, we will spend the whole day with filming so there will be no need for you to be around. Ota is still here…"  
The last sentence left her lips teeth-gnashingly but she left without waiting for an answer.

"What was that on her arm?"  
Soryu's face was even colder than before and the tone in his voice hammered his anger home to Baba.

"Okay, obviously you're not able to take care for her. I'll contact Ryosuke… "

"Hey, come down okay? It doesn't even make sense to do so. Tonight we will stay on board of Boss's private yacht until the Jet is fixed. There won't be any other men than me and Ota and maybe the crew so everything will be safe from now on."  
And with that, the charming thief decided to close his laptop without waiting for an answer and followed the black haired woman until he had caught up with her in the way.

"You really think I'd miss this chance? I thought you'd be smarter."  
The smile on his face was annoying her a bit;  
not because of the fact that he would be watching everything but because of the fact she didn't wanted be close to Ota while work.

It was already getting dark when the director set everything up for the last scene.

Kimiko was tired, drenched and hungry.  
From the near forests towards a little waterfall they had filmed and photographed every scene until they reached the beach again.  
Baba had left an hour ago, saying that he would get everything ready for leaving but with that he didn't mean to go back to Tokyo, he meant to go to the big wigs private yacht for the next few days.

"Great," she thought sitting wrapped up in a towel under a tent, waiting for the light and camera team to get ready "alone and locked up with Mr. Flirtatious and this freaky artist. Great circumstances. It's like they _want_ me to throw him overboard in thin slices."

The whole day she had tried to avoid Ota's presence as far as she could, but since the whole idea of the fragrances campaign was very sensual and tempting they had to act very intimate.  
Not that she didn't liked the fact at all, since he was an excellent model, passionate and hardworking, not again talking about his well-toned body, but he was Ota Kisaki, and his real character wasn't as kind or even angelic as he pretended to be.  
He was manipulative and even if Soryu might be the most criminal and scariest of them all and the C.E.O. the most aggressive, she thought he would be capable of more… scheming ways of cruelness.

"Let's go!" Goldfinger screamed and so Kimiko stood up from her stool.

She almost hopped towards the beach; well at least it looked like it because of her almost feathery movement.  
Even if she wasn't a high fashion model like Ota, her reputation was excellent and until now, everyone who had worked with her, tried to book her again.

"Great! Excellent! Keep it up!" shouted Goldfinger from his stool.

The cameraman was circuited around her like the mosquitos but to her, nothing didn't matter besides the fact, that she wanted this farce to end.  
She breathed in the fresh, almost cooling breeze of the ocean.

Aware of the presence behind her, she naturally bends her head to the side, allowing Ota to fulfill his job.  
She let out a little gasp when Ota began to lay his hands onto her waist, caressing it with his palms through the thin fabric of the dress, which was now wet and stuck to her body even more than before.  
The sensation of feeling his warm hands through the cold wetness of her dress was sending a shiver down her spine.  
Literally everywhere on her body was sand but the fact, that the blonde man behind her loosened his touch by shoving all of her hair to one side before he began to place soft kisses along her shoulders towards her neck made her ignore everything else.

"More Passion! You're supposed to don't need anything else than each other!" Goldfinger called from his seat, when the cameraman began to take a close up from Kimikos face.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back which was taken as an invitation by the artist.  
Without saying anything he began to use his tongue on her skin, placing hot, wet kisses instead of the soft ones which were supposed in the concept.

Instinctive she began to turn around, looking deep into the amber eyes of his, which hid the fact that he was still challenging her so well for the cameras.  
Still caressing her sides with his soft hands, he pushed his body against hers which was responded by her immediately.  
Kimiko slung her arms around his neck, sinking her right hand into his soft, blonde locks while she used her left to grab his muscular upper arm. Her breasts pressed onto his oily chest, she began to push his head towards hers and Ota didn't hesitate another second to cover her lips with his.

"Excellent! Great! Keep on going!"  
The voice of the director wasn't clear and loud before, at least not in Kimiko's head.

She couldn't stand the man in front of and still; she had been so desperate for the touch of a man lately that this act of fake affection made her legs become weak.  
Nothing more than pure physical attraction made her lips part slightly aroused when he began to caress her body with his hands. Her mind was already dizzy but it seemed like Ota was using this for himself. His hot lips left hers only to press them onto her throat and neck again, blowing hot and moist air against the spots to increase her sensation.

"You're a naughty pet…"  
His husky voice couldn't be heard by the cameraman next to them but she could understand everything he whispered.

"Wagging your tail for someone else than your owner…maybe I should teach you some loyalty tonight and make myself your master…"

In that moment Kimiko's senses snapped back to reality.

Without hesitation she pulled his head back up with gentle force, attacking has neck as well.  
Obviously Ota hadn't seen this coming and so he breathed out a surprised moan.  
Kimikos face changed into her mischievous smile while she caressed Ota's body with her hands and lips. With her nails she gently scratched over is chest, causing him small goosebumps. Even if it looked like they were burning for each other, the black haired woman counted the seconds to the end.  
There was a difference between making out with someone you don't know and even don't want to know and making out with someone who is a total jerk.

"Aaand, that's it! Great job everybody." Goldfinger called out, clapping his hands and walking straight towards the two models.

"Ota, you haven't exaggerated when you told me she would be perfect for this idea. It's like you promised she has something special and in about three weeks we can celebrate this feast of sensuality at the premier." "I'm looking forward to it." Kimiko bowed while taking the silk bathrobe from one of the staff girls. "Yes, we can't wait to see the masterpiece. It'll be a great premier." Ota wore his angelic smile again, hiding his true emotions

After saying goodbye to the crew and Goldfinger, Kimiko wanted nothing more to be as far away from the blonde artist as she could.  
Not that she would deny he was hot – no one could that, but he was the type of guy she would never lay her fingers on even in her drunk nights out.  
The black haired woman could handle her men easily but never in her life would she let someone so demeaning lay a finger on her.  
And what was it with this master and pet thing?

"Disgusting!" she murmured.

Suddenly she drifted off in her thoughts again.  
How should she hide her little sleeping problem if she was alone with these two idiots on a ship?  
Even if it was a luxurious yacht it would be audible for everyone. Rubbing her hands through her face Kimiko thought about every possibility but she was way too tired. Why was it so hard for her to find sleep now while she rested well at Tres Spades?  
How could she even find sleep there?  
Never since she watched the cottage burning down she had slept a night without nightmares but now…

From far she could recognize the brown haired thief on the on deck with some women laughing and drinking probably champagne.

"God, how annoying. Why are these guys such damned rich and ostentatious bastards?"

Kimiko walked up where she was greeted happily.

"Hello there, beautiful princess, why don't you join our little game here."

One of those hostesses stood up so Baba could pat the place next to him.  
He was surrounded by six sparely dressed but gorgeous looking women with champagne flutes in their hands and a fake smile on their lips. No, she didn't want to know where Baba had found those ladies but basically it didn't matter to her.

All that she wanted was to go to bed without any more awkward situations.  
Not that she hoped for it, therefore these guys were too much of a surprise even for her.

One of them - a blonde woman with and icy stare and a revealing turquoise bikini - moved to the side, even closer to the long haired thief so she could take a seat next to those green eyed monsters.

Kimiko could only roll with her eyes in respond;  
As if she was interested in pressing her body against any possible man as long as his wallet was big enough.  
No.  
That wasn't her style and literally selling her body for bling and an easy life had never been an opportunity for her.  
Therefore her will to decide every single moment in her life by herself was too strong.

In the moment she turned on her heels and started to tiptoe towards her cabin, she tried to remember her life before she was kidnapped, _her_ way of normal.

How often had she seen women which sold themselves short, only to be mistresses or a one night stands to some creeps with more money, they could even imagine?  
How often had it be a pleasure to eliminate those people?

By the thought of it, her disgusted face gave a way a mischievous smile.

These guys where exactly like those wanna-be sugar daddies, she put to bed with a pick-axe and a shovel.  
Except for Mamo, he wasn't as rich as the others, since he was just a little corrupt detective.

Her smile became softer.

But what was with Soryu Oh?  
He was worth a couple of billion dollars, only because of his mobster actives and the black market auctions.  
Normally, girls like them would stick on his ass but his scary nature and cold stare seemed to keep the distance.

She could tell by the way the hostesses at the casino had behaved.  
Unwittingly she had observed him two nights before. In the second a woman tried to hit on him and he looked at her she backed off.  
_If_ he even took a look at them.  
Kimiko could see the scenery clearly in her mind. Whenever there was a woman next to him, he turned his head in disgust.

"I wonder if he hates women…"

Her room would be the one on the end of the corridor, at least Baba had said so in the afternoon.  
Unfortunately he hadn't mentioned it was the one next to Ota's.

"Great, I have to sleep …" she yawned but her sentence was instantly silenced by something hot and wet at the back of her neck and a hand around her throat.

Her thoughts had made her ears deaf for the steps behind her, again.  
Her body freeze and her face lost every bit of expression but her senses were now as sharp as before she was caught.

"Tonight you won't get _any_ sleep because I'm gonna tame you. Don't you know that it's not allowed to turn me on with all your wagging tail and then leaving without letting me play with you?"

After every huskily breathed word the tongue traveled its way up towards her earlobe, step by fucking step. While the fingers on her throat gently caressing the soft skin, her earlobe was chewed with dominance, hard enough to cause a really small pain. The other Hand glided its way down till it rested on her butt with the fingers almost between her legs.

"Your neck is screaming for its collar, Koro, you know that?!"

Without much afford, Kimiko turned her body slightly to ram her elbow into his face, directly onto the side of his head which caused the blonde man behind her to let up on her immediately, pressing his palm onto his temple.

This wasn't even near the idea, of what Kimiko would like to do to him but still she kept her temper this time and the dragon in her body under wraps.

In what seemed like a split of a second, she turned around with all the strength in her body, pressing Ota just with her right balm below his collarbone against the wall of the corridor. With a loud bang his head smashed against the white boarding, obviously increasing the pain because he tried to hold it again but before he could even move his eyes and mouth opened wide in shock and letting out a little gasp.  
With her other hand, Kimiko had grabbed between his legs so she had him literally by the balls.

Her facial expression hadn't changed. It was frozen and emotionless, like someone had flipped a switch in her mind.

"I'm just saying this once so listen carefully;" she began with a slow and deep voice while she made it even more dramatic by giving the man in front of her a little idea of what she could do to his manliness by squeezing it only to close his eyes with rather small pain,

"You have no idea _who_ you're messing with, boy! If you ever touch me again, I'll cut off the little artist in my hand and create beautiful red scenery with it."

Her icy stare increased the effect of her low whispers. Suddenly Kimiko loosened her grip from him turned around and disappeared in the bedroom which was prepared for her.

Immediately she locked the elegant wooden door before she glided down to the floor.

"Never let your guard down. Never."

"Oh come on, you must be kidding!" she groaned into one of her pillows while she pressed another one over her ears to cover them.  
In the moment she thought, she could drift off to sleep the noises in the cabin next to her caught her attention.  
She had tried everything to ignore the voices but neither the music with her headphones, nor the pillow over her head thing helped a bit.

For almost two hours Ota was banging one of those gold-diggers in his cabin loudly, like they were alone on this god damned ship.

Even she admitted, that his stamina was impressive but nonetheless it was driving her crazy, but not in a good way.

First she had tried to ignore it but the black haired woman could hear every word they were moaning, groaning and screaming just as she could hear the bed and other furnishings creaking and the normally very erotic sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
The voice of the woman was annoying as fuck also like their dirty talk and the way she begged for him made the model want to throw up right now.

"Ota, …. Oh… my ….god! Please…. Please…"

A few times she tried to bang against the wall with her fist but every time she did, it seemed they became louder.

"That's the last straw!"

Kimiko was furious now, grabbing for a kimono-styled dressing grown, threw it over, unlocked the door and banged as hard as she could against the door of Ota's cabin.

"FUCKING CUM ALREADY, WOULD YOU?! You had your fun! I want to sleep, god fucking damned!"

The only thing that changed was the volume of their activities and Ota was even louder than before.

"Why are you so impatient, Koro?"

She didn't know if he had spoken to his little gold-digger or to her but now he made definitely clear that this was his own kind of cruelness.  
This was his revenge for earlier and the fact that her identic memory would never let her forget anything she heard made everything worse.

"SADIST!" she called out before making her way towards the deck.

Maybe she could find someone on deck with a cigarette. At a smart pace she walked along the corridor but then she stopped in tracks.

Giggling and the plopping sound of a champagne bottle were audible out of one of the rooms.  
Her mind was dizzy from the heat and the lack of sleep and so she didn't thought about it but just nocked against the wooden door.

"Yeah? Come in!"

"Baba, can I stay with you tonight?"


	10. Chapter Nine: Starry Sky, Starry Mind

**Chapter Nine: Starry Sky, Starry Mind.**

Six pairs of eyes stared at her while she stood still in the doorframe, not even blinking. The tiredness was written on her face but there was something else visible. Even, if those ladies obviously couldn't understand what was going on now, the wanton mood was gone.

"Ladies, I'm really sorry but I think there is a princess that needs to be saved by a shining knight so unfortunately I have to ask you beautiful flowers to leave now. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you'll sleep well but this instance obviously needs my attention fully…."

Just now, Kimiko realized the scenery she had burst in. The brown haired thief had relocated the party into his cabin where five of these gold diggers were lying and sitting on his awfully large bed together with him, who was obviously naked from the waist up.  
She couldn't see what was hidden under the sheets and to be honest, she didn't even want to know; therefore she was already too annoyed and tired.

"Bye Micchi."

"See you later, Champ"

"Byee"

The arrogance and dumbness of those women was shown in the way the waved goodbye to the thief with fake smiles on their faces.

"Bitches."  
Kimiko murmured after the last of them had closed the door.

"You really want to spend a night with me alone, don't you?"  
Baba tried to joke but when she slummed onto the bed with a huff he knew, it wasn't the time for this kind of fun.

"Haha. Not that I like to disappoint you but, nope, I don't."

Resting her head on her arms she laid on her back while Baba was still sitting on the helm of his bed. Placing his own Champagne flute onto the nightstand he crawled next to her so he could face her. Lying on his side he used his elbow to hold his head in place as he smiled up to her since his head was next to her stomach.

A glance over her shoulder caused her to force a smile on her face because of the thief looking silly again.

"See, this smile of yours is more beautiful than these tired eyes and the sadness on your face."

"I'm not sad."  
Kimiko murmured, with her eyes closed."

"Yes, you are. Come on, I've seen you last night and I have seen the tattoo on your ribcage and if there is something I know in this world, then how to make a beautiful goddess happy so tell me what bothers you?"

If there was something she hated even _more_ than being commanded by anyone, then someone who thought he could help her.

"As if it was this easy."  
She thought while opening her eyes and sat upright on the bed.

"Listen Baba, I don't need the help of yours or anybody else. I just want to sleep so please, let me!"

Now the brown haired man also sat up, so she couldn't escape his usual gentle brown eyes.  
There was nothing left of his usual nonchalant, charming smile or his playfulness. His expression was serious and full of something, Kimiko didn't know.

"As if you could sleep anyway. In the moment you drift off you will scream again, tossing around and sweating."  
He began while the black haired woman watched him in disbelieve.

"Yeah, I know it and I won't tell anybody about it if you would be so kind as to tell me, what's behind all this."

Why? Why should she do something like this? Telling a stranger, she only met a few days before, her greatest secrets and hidden memories didn't sound very wise to her.  
How could she trust him? How could she trust anybody of them? Someone kidnapped her a few days ago, she was sold to five weirdos in a black market auction for a unbelievable high amount of money without any particular reason since they didn't knew about her being a famous hitman.

The light brown eyes of his were almost glued on her face like he was expecting to see a reaction on her face.  
After a while he decided to go all in.

"Okay, I see it doesn't make any sense to you, sharing all your intimate secrets to an unbelievable gorgeous man like me without getting a reward for it so how about this; I tell you a secret about me, the others and the auction if you tell me one about you?"

His glance intensified but also his true playful self was visible again. Kimiko let out a mix of an annoyed huff and groan before she let her self fall back onto the mattress.

"I can also stroke your head if you like?"

"You won't give up until I agree, huh?"

Raising an eyebrow, she observed the bright grin on the thief's face which made her chuckle and shaking her head in amusement.

"You are quite a strange person, you know? Well, tell me why what's behind being kidnapped and sold for 2, 6 Mrd. Yen. I mean, even for rich criminals that's an unbelievable high amount of money to spend for a random girl on a black market auction.  
Are you bored big wigs who don't know how to spend their money? Or are you like in this movie where people being sold to a hunting club to be killed in any perverted way they like?"

A loud laughter filled the cabin and Baba had to hold is stomach for a while until he was able to wipe away the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Uhm, not really, no. But that's an interesting way of reflecting the whole situation and not near the reality.  
You should know, theses auctions are not made for people to be sold. Most of the items on sale are rare artifacts, art, illegal or forbidden things like blood diamonds or stolen jewelry next to top secret military files or hidden politic secrets.  
People up for sale are rare and just for two reasons, we agree to the contract;  
first, people who want to be sold by their own will. Don't ask me why, but yes, there are people who want to be sold.  
Twice, especially girls like you."

"Girls like me…what the...?"

"The Boss, Mr. Ichinomya is searching for his younger sister. She must be at your age right now and even if he never met her, he is still desperate to find her one day."

A few seconds both of them became quite.

"Oh, and I would have betted my ass he is an only child. But none the less; you are trying to tell me the big wig thought, I could be his sister? He was very suggestive and…"

Again, Kimiko had to raise her eyebrows in disbelieve. The sister of this bad tempered asshole? She didn't know her begetter nor the feminine way of it so it wasn't inconceivable but the thought of it, made her feel uneasy.

"Well, let's just say he isn't really convinced of the whole idea, since you are not the type of woman, he imagined his sister would be. I think Boss is a bit unsure about what to believe since we don't know anything for sure and he might be a bit nervous and this is his way of overacting it.  
And yes;  
I mean you can't deny that you both have a lot in common. Short temper, a loud voice and your outward appearances are similar."

Now that the brown haired thief told her, she remembered a small birthmark on the inside of the big wigs upper arm, similar to hers. He also had a very symmetric face like hers. While Kimiko was searching in her head for more similarities, Baba began chewing on his bottom lip as if he became nervous and the fun in his voice dried up in the moment she looked back at him.

"But then we found out there was someone more than interested in the model Kimiko Doe. You were wanted by the son of a high ranking member of a Colombian cartel. It seemed like you turn his head and he was up to kidnap and … uhm, yeah … you know"

Scratching the back of his head, Baba looked flustered as if he didn't know what to say now.  
Finally the black haired woman rolled over to her side so she could face him.

"But I don't know any Colombian mobster-son so how…?"

"Forgotten? You are a model. He must have seen pictures or appearances of you somewhere and decided to go and get you.  
Unfortunately his plan wasn't conform with ours, so Boss had to set a price on your head since we couldn't risk to involve the Ice Dragons, and in the moment you had been on stage, there was another problem.  
Do you remember, there were some other bidders? The one who bid 2 Mrd. Yen was a lackey of Emanuel Gonzales Perez Garcia, he must recognized you on stage and immediately contacted his boss, that's why the amount of money had gotten extremely high."

Raising an eyebrow, the black haired woman didn't know how to react since this was a whole new situation.

"But that doesn't even make sense. I mean, no one of you recognized me when you had bought me?"

Again, Baba began to chuckle as if she had said something funny and she couldn't deny, how fascinating his mood changes were, since his face was a perfect reflection of it.

"Let me say it like this princess; you don't act and look like a model all the time and in the moment you've told us these very delicate information about Oh, all of us were… more than confused. I mean, even in our business there aren't many beautiful women with eidetic memory and a foul mouth.  
I think the Boss was scared we bought the wrong woman."

Kimiko laughed at this dumbness of theirs.

"Soryu placed himself in danger when he decided to pay for you, did you even know that? It might start a gang war, if the information leaks out.  
That's why it's so important for you to stay with one of us. I know it sounds like a cliché but it's for your safety and ours as well."  
He interrupted.

"Mhh…I don't like the idea of him placing in danger for me…"

A mischievous smile appeared on Baba's face and Kimiko had no clue, why he was now eyeing her suspicious again.

"You like him, don't you?"

The tone of his voice was teasing and slow as if he was planning something.

"Nah, it's not like that. At all. It's just… he was... 'gentle' with me, even if he didn't had to and I don't think he's a bad person at all so I don't want anything to happen to him…like I don't want something to happen to you or Mamo. To Ota and the Ichinomiya-jerk, maybe."

She gave her best to sound as sarcastic as she could but she couldn't fail Baba.  
He knew how to read her face even if she was far a good liar in his eyes.

"What would you do, if Boss is your biological brother?"

"No, it's your turn. I answered one of your stupid questions already."

Of course, this was a terrible try of changing the subject but to be honest, this was one of the questions she didn't want to think about now.  
There were some far more interesting questions that needed to be answered, since knowledge had always been the best weapon in her eyes.

"Well Baba, since I don't know anything about how about you tell me everything; about you, your past life I mean you can't tell me that you were born with that silly hat of yours and charisma and confidence for like five guys or so."

His almost heartwarming laughter filled the cabin before he wiped away some tears of fun.

"Well well,… where do I start, pretty goddess?"

He began without hesitating.  
The way these both talked to each other became immediately far more than strange since he told her everything he had experienced so far in his live, even the things not everybody would like to hear or he would normally tell everybody.  
He told her about the time he was held captive as a kid and how the man who had rescued him inspired him to become a master thief. About his first and greatest love Cynthia, an Italian girl with – as he called it – ocean-like eyes and reddish-brown hair, like the fallen leaves in autumn. How she married another man a year ago and that he will become the godfather if she'll get a child. Also Baba told her how he met Ota a few years before and how he convinced Eisuke Ichinomiya aka 'Boss' of his black market auction idea.  
Baba even explained to her, what it was with him and the ladies and she realized that behind the whole womanizer-façade was a hopelessly romantic dreamer.

Even if Kimiko was tired as fuck she didn't want to miss anything of the story of his life.

"I still can't believe you're what? 35-years old and always acting like a crazy teenager while Mamo who is just a 30 year old grandpa-like old man."

The black haired woman laughed so hard she fell onto her stomach, holding one of the fluffy pillows under her chin as he told her about how he tricked Ayase, the detective who keeps following him with high hopes of finally imprisoning the great 'Modern Art Lupin' Mitsunari Baba, again and again and again.

"Yeah Mamo,"  
Baba began, still chuckling about the images in his head,  
"how did you and our slacker met?"

Baba had ordered another bottle of champagne in the meantime and was receiving it from one of the cabin crew while asking her.  
Passing her the beer she wanted so badly he sat next to her, opening his bottle.

Their little game started to get more interesting after another hour and a half.

Until now Kimiko had told him things, only a hand full of people knew about but not how she could flee, about her jobs or why she didn't had a 'love life' in the classical way.  
Therefore she wasn't ready yet even if she had to admit, that the silly thief next to her gave her an idea of what it meant to talk to friends carefree.

His playfulness and his charm made it easy for her, to trust him since he had been extremely honest with her in everything he'd said and the fact, that both of them had a lot in common since both of them didn't know their parents and both were held captive at a young age.  
It also seemed like he was asking questions out of the right reasons and without the ulterior reasons, people usually asked for something.

With a smile on her face, she told him that she never had an interest in meeting the woman who had gave birth to her or the man who was he biological begetter, how she was trained hard to become a weapon herself and how she now enjoyed her life as a model and free working criminal, well at least as she had enjoyed since she had to stuck up with them and some stories about the men, she had dated including detective Mamoru Kishi.

Kimiko hadn't realized how heavy her eyelids had become and the thief himself had his problems with keeping himself awake, even if the conversation was now more entertaining than anything else.

Just a few moments later, both of them fell into a deep slumber which unfortunately was very short-lived.

A loud shriek echoed through the walls of the ship and immediately their heads snapped up.  
They had fallen asleep sitting next to each other on the helm of the bed with Kimikos head on Babas shoulder and his on hers. But there was no time to worry about sleeping positions. For less than a second both of them looked shocked into the opposites eyes until both of them were hopping out of the bed, running outside of the cabin towards the screams and shrieks they could hear loudly.

Baba even ran outside without throwing something over so he was running in his boxers and without his hat.

Easily they could recognize one of the screaming voices was Ota but even if they came closer to his cabin, none of them could understand a word.

Without knocking or waiting Kimiko gave an example of her mixed martial art skills and kicked the wooden door open with ease.

The black haired free time hitman couldn't trust her eyes and hat to blink for a few seconds until she fully realized that this wasn't a bad joke.  
With their mouths wide open, Kimiko had to fight the urge to burst into a loud laughter.

His arms tighty slung around his legs, Ota was crouching down in the corner between the bed and the wall, his hair wet and sticky while the blonde tramp with the icy stare, Kimiko already earned a glare from, stood right in front of him.  
In one of her hands she held a broken champagne bottle with which she obviously threatened the artist. A few bruises on the side of his head were visible but the cuts weren't really deep or dangerous.

"I'll SWEAR I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT YOU ROTTEN SCUMBAG! ANSWER ME! WHO IS KORRO?"

The shrieking voice of hers was even more annoying, than her whole appearance and while she was furiously brandish the broken bottle in her hands, she must have realized people behind her.  
Furiously she turned around with wide, crazy and stared at Kimiko in her dressing grown, which revealed a bit of her underwear since she tried to sleep before. At a fast pace she began to wave the broken glass in her direction and stepped forward.

"IS IT HER? IS IT THAT BITCH?"

For a short moment the room was dead quite before Baba tried to calm the situation without success.

"Pretty Lady, how about…"  
He began but the blonde one cut him off with a loud shriek.

"HOW ABOUT I'll CUT ALL OFF YOU?! YOU DUMBASS JERKS, YOU…" She began but obviously Kimiko had heard enough.

While the termagant screamed at Baba, the black haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slightly before her face became cold and emotionless like a few hours before.

In the split of a second Kimiko stepped forward, next to the tall blonde, grabbed for the broken bottle in the hand of the woman in front of her, blocked and disarmed her before she even had the chance to attack her or one of the others again and with just two swift motions she held her arm around her throat.  
The blonde one screamed and tried anything to wind herself out of the grip but even the puny try of hurting the hitman behind her with her fake nails failed miserably.  
Kimiko secured the head of the blonde with one of her hands behind it and with two fast steps she reached the wall, slammed her angry face against before she loosened her hold.

Like a sack of rice the tramp sacked to the floor.

Baba and Ota just stared at her with their mouths wide open while Kimiko watched both of them with a confused glance.

"Avoid, block, disarm, secure – don't tell me you don't know shit about self-defense?! Your criminals, god damned?!"

"Remember me, to never make you angry!"  
Baba began slowly, still a mix of admiration and amazement on his face while Kimiko lowered herself towards the unconscious blonde on the floor.

In the meantime, Ota was still speechless and so his friend Baba had to look out for his wounds.

"No deep cuts or bruises. I think you owe her one, Ota…"  
The thief murmured and gestured towards the black haired woman with his head and eyes.

The artist however, was still in his state of shock and wasn't able to do or say anything.

"Is he alright?"  
Kimiko asked without looking up but in the corner of her eyes she could see how Ota nodded mildly.

"Good. Now listen:  
Lady Bitchy here had drunk way too much champagne tonight and so she decided to make out with Ota on deck were she leaned against the railing with her back. Unfortunately, she'd loosen her hold and while our heroic artist desperately tried to grab for her, she'd fallen over into the cold ocean, after hitting him accidently with the bottle."

Both men looked at her bewildered while she was grabbing for the tramps arms so she could pull her out of the room.

"What? Don't you just sit there; help me, fool!"

A few minutes later, Kimiko and the brown haired thief had carried the blonde one with the icy stare up on the deck.

With all of her strength she manhandled to lean the lifeless body over the rail where it slowly slid over until it fell down like a stone and with a loud 'splash' it disappeared into the black of the ocean.

Finally the black haired woman relaxed and with slummed down shoulders she leaned her back against the rail.  
Immediately she sighed and her glance wandered towards the starry sky. The sun would rise in a few moments but for now, she enjoyed the silence around her, just broken by small waves, crashing against the hull.

She remembered how she woke up; next to someone.  
Someone who had earned her trust and respect,…even if he couldn't take him serious most of the time.  
When had been the last time she trusted someone? Did she begin to warm up with those idiots?

Deep in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she wasn't alone at the rail anymore.

"Beautiful…"

"What?"

Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone speaking next to her and so she turned her head to the right.

"The starry sky. It's like the image of it is washing everything else out of your mind, so that there's nothing left but inspiration, don't you think?"

Ota was still staring into the sky with a strange look on his face.  
Not the usual fake smile or the devilish grin. It was a mix of joy, amazement and pure concentration which made him look more human than ever.

"Hm.."

Kimikos glimpse wandered up to the sky again where both of them looked at in silence.

A few moments later there was a falling star visible; only small but the artist and the hitman both were watching it with big eyes.

"Romantic, don't you think?"  
Baba called from far with a chuckle in his voice like he wanted to suggest something.

While Kimikos glimpse still was fixed on the sky, Ota's wandered onto her face as he was waiting for something.

"I don't know why it should be romantic or even a reason to kiss. It's just a product of a meteoroid which burns out and ionizes the air around, while entering the aerosphere."  
She murmured coldly without looking at him or the thief.

"You could at least give it a try?!"

"The only reason, why I didn't let the bitch cut your throat was that I want to be the one, who kills you so I wouldn't challenge my luck if I was you."

With raised eyebrows and a wired smile on her face, her glimpse wandered onto the artist's face who was now wearing his teasing smile again.

"You do like me, don't you?!"

With a sigh she rolled her eyes before she turned around and started to walk, passing a wide grinning Baba and headinb straight for her cabin.

"Idiots!"  
She called with a laugh.

There _was_ actually someone she liked and in this moment Kimiko realized with a mischievous smile on her face, that she would risk it another time, once they were back at Tres Spades.


	11. Chapter Ten: Use Somebody

**Chapter Ten: Use Somebody.**

After five more than less uneventful days on Ichinomiya's yacht the three of them were on the way back from Phuket to Tokio-Narita, where Inui would be waiting for her.  
He had messaged her this morning and even if she didn't know why, it made her smile to know someone was awaiting her.

Still, she couldn't believe her whole situation fully, although Baba had tried to explain the situation again and again.

"One of his private detectives said, he found a woman that could be his sister so he ordered to bring you to Tokyo and sell you at the auction to us, so he could get a blood test of yours for comparison but your price went to high when Perez Garcia's lackey began to bid. Boss couldn't trust his eyes when you were up in the lounge; you were tattooed, pierced and the private detectives had told him everything about your rude and rather… promiscuous behavior, so he was sure they had made a mistake.  
For real, you don't want to know what happened to these 'detectives'.  
And that's the main reason why he reacts like he does. Even Ota couldn't recognize your face at first and he is the one in model biz.  
In the end, Oh payed for you since he was the one you spilled the information out and since we know, you are more than a hell of a beauty, he benefits the most from you it was just natural for him to keep you."

The long haired thief had decided to use her eidetic memory to improve his black jack skills and so he watched her intensely while she, as the croupier, mixed the cards again. He wasn't able to make had nor tail of her reactions.

"Could you please stop talking about me, like I was a little kitten you adopted from a shelter?"

She said with a raised eyebrow and a stressed face.

Both of them had become quite close since they knew very intimate secrets about each other and so they were talking freely and almost like old friends to each other but the teasing never stopped.

"But you _are_ a little stray kitten, aren't you?"

Her glimpse, now more than pissed off wandered to the blonde artist in one of the other leather seats on the other side of the gangway.

The angelic smile was back on his face when he looked out from over the gossip magazine in his hands and the cuts on his forehead weren't visible anymore now.

"Baba,"

she turned around with a confused look in her face,

"tell me again; why haven't I killed him yet?"

Slightly chuckling he began to open his mouth but Ota bursted in again.

"Because you aren't a little stray kitten…"

he began with the angelic smile of his, innocently looking into her cloud-like eyes,

"you are more like a little stray puppy with that eyes of yours and you won't harm a hair on my head because your owner hadn't allow it. That's why I love dogs, they are so much more obedient than cats."

The glare in Kimikos eyes intensified and if she could have killed him with her glimpse, it would have been a very painful death but unfortunately, she wasn't able to do so.  
With her hands and fingers she gesticulated towards Ota's throat but instead of doing what she had in mind for him she snatched the magazine out of his long, slender fingers. In the blink of an eye, she had it rolled up and with a 'tug' she hit it against his head with a chuckle.

"Who's now the puppy, smacked with a magazine for his misbehavior?"

After he opened his eyes again, there was a dangerous glimmer shining but his smile couldn't be wiped away. In the moment she tried to hand him his magazine back out she realized an article that was mentioned on the cover.

_The pretty folk among themselves – Ota Kisaki and Kimiko Doe getting quite close at a photo shooting in Phuket and afterwards!_

Under the headline there was a picture from a day before when they had been chilling on the deck with some of Baba's hostesses. The picture was clearly zoomed and not really sharp which meant they had been followed and spied by a paparazzi.  
It showed Ota in his trunks and sunglasses with the significant angelic smile of his standing behind her, dressed in nothing but a revealing black bikini, black lace beach-kimono over it and her aviator glasses.

She had made herself a Long Island at the bar on deck and when she was going to walk back to her sunbed, Ota had sneaked up behind her. Even if she wouldn't say she 'liked' him now, he had been almost nice to her; well his way of being nice to someone.  
Whenever he had the chance, he searched for her propinquity, saying that she was now his new inspiration and if she would allow him to draw her. That was just the half of the truth, since he also felt very safe around her but never ever was he going to tell her so.  
Still, Kimiko had a bad feeling, every time he spoke with this smile on his face, not able to catch every hidden emotion behind it, but it wasn't as bad as at the beginning so it hadn't bothered her when he had been whispering into her ear, that her beauty was inspiring him to a whole lotta paintings and he couldn't wait to be in his atelier again. Even if he was lying, she had to chuckle about it. The 'angelic artist' was a well-earned name and the thought of him painting her, didn't trigger the urge to puke like a few days before.

"Why are you out of all people reading something so trashy?"

The disbelieve in her face was only short lived because he snatched the magazine back and began to hide his face behind the glossy pages again.

"It's better to be prepared. I now know, there will be at least a five-headed group of paparazzo at the airport, trying to get an interview with me about how the shooting was and of course they will also bombarding you."

She might not been able to see his face, but she could clearly hear the mischievous grin on his face.

"Imagine it."

Oh, and how she could. All these nasty blowflies, trying to get the most compromising story, by need even if they had to break into someone's privacy.

"Disgusting."

A couple of hours later, when they arrived at Narita Airport, Kimiko, also as Baba and Ota gladly avoided the group of reporters and photographers by fleeing through the staff gangways.  
Despite she had tried to call Inui a couple of times, they couldn't find each other because she wasn't planning over giving up her disguise and he was obviously too shy to walk past the 'staff only' doors.

Maybe it would be the best if he would pick her up at Tres Spades. At least so she could change into the 'classy' style, she was ordered to wear around her 'secretarial duties'.

Obviously tired, she tipped the code number into the keyboard of the elevator back at Tres Spades.

How well could she imagine the big wig sitting in his bossy chair with a laptop right in front of him furiously tipping something, but immediately leaving an offensive comment about something on her, that wouldn't fit in his tiny, narrow world, in the second the elevator doors would open.

Him being her brother? No way!  
But maybe she could use this against him, since he didn't know she knew what was behind the whole 'we-bought-you-bitch'-situation.

The mischievous grin transformed into a yawn in the moment, another woman stepped into the elevator right in the moment the doors began to close.  
There was a look on her face, Kimiko didn't liked, all the more she could hear a low snippy sound in the moment the brown haired woman in front of her checked the floor, she was about to enter. She couldn't understand why the ordinary but snippy woman in the maid's uniform was killing her with her glimpses but to be honest, it wasn't from interest to her.  
When they arrived in the lounge the maid was heading upwards the stairs which led to the Suites of the man, except for the big wig's, which was on the 52th floor. When she opened the door into Ota's Suite, Kimiko knew she was probably the VIP's maid.  
Shrugging and with a raised eyebrow she headed straight towards the mobsters suite until she realized something.

She had learned how to survive in the wilderness, how to construct a god damned bomb and how to kill a bear of a man in less than a minute but why in the world was she now tensing? Feeling, a big lump deep in her throat, she stopped in tracks.

"Why are you worrying? It was just one simple kiss plus you were tipsy and it obviously meant nothing. He didn't even respond it so stop overthinking it."

Straightening her clothes she began to murmur.

"You have made _a lot more_ than kiss with other men so why are you freaking out?!"

Calming herself like this, she made her way upstairs towards the mobster's suite, still not exactly knowing what she should say but when she opened the door, she realized he wasn't there.

Probably he would be at the quarters so she had to face him there.

Immediately she relaxed and rushed to change her clothes and meet Inui in the lobby since she was already late.  
A few times she heard the doors of the other suites banging while she was making her hair in the bathroom but since it could only be the 'King of arrogance', that nasty looking maid or Mamo.  
Baba had mentioned to head off to the convenience store, where he used to work in part time and Ota left for his atelier.  
With a rush she headed out of the suite, grabbing the handbag she had prepared since she was convinced it wasn't 'classy' enough, walking around with her bag pack.  
When she was only a few steps away from the elevator, Kimiko could hear the typical sound of the doors opening.

There he was standing, and she couldn't deny that she had missed him in some way.  
It seemed like they would drown in each other's eyes, making no noise or move for a few seconds.

"Hello."

She breathed out with the typical smirk on her face.

"So Kid, 'ur back, huh?"

Hell – did that man even know how sexy his husky voice was?

"Yeah but unfortunately, I gotta' work now…"

Kimiko began while walking past the slacker who had stepped into the lounge.

"Posing for the other Kid again, huh? What a pain in the ass."

Easily she could recognize the glossy pages in his hand next to the briefcase in one of his hands and she knew exactly, how to play this game and stopped in tracks.  
Turning around over her shoulder Kimiko truly enjoyed the sight of him.

His hair was messy as ever and a cigarette stuck behind his ear while his shoulders were hanging. With his other hand deep in his pocket and a tired looking face he could easily fool anyone but even with this poker face, she was able to recognize his real intention.  
His tired looking eyes were hiding the darkness of lust and his nostrils quivered lightly in excitement while she caught him glancing over her heels and legs towards the tight fitting pencil skirt resting on her butt for a few seconds before wandering over her baby blue blouse towards her black sleek and long ponytail and finally to her blue-grey eyes.

"No."

The smirk on her face never faded as she turned around fully and stepped a little closer towards Mamoru causing him to tense up a little since there was hardly any space left in between them.  
Placing one of her hands gentle on his chest she began fiddling with his tie which was hanging loosely around his neck, giving him her typical sultry smile.

"Ota is kind of a pain in the ass and I think he has some deeply, emotional issues..."

Now, Mamoru's poker face was replaced by a smile, similar to hers as his glimpse searched for her eyes in hunger. With a small 'tug' his briefcase fell down and his hands formed fists in tension.

"And as you should know, I like it more… mature, y'know?"

Biting her lower lip, she stopped fiddling with his tie and slowly started to let her glimpse wander towards his, locking her eyes with the man in front of her.

Usually Kimiko used to be straight forward with what she wanted or not, but this was a whole new situation.  
Normally, she would go out to find someone who could fulfill her needs, grab him and have it her way but since she was forced to hang around with at least one of the five men from the penthouse suites or one of their lackeys, her opportunities were rather small.

Teasing Mamoru like that made her burn excitement and the glance of his tensing trousers was all the encouragement that she needed.  
His muscles seemed to press against his buttoned up shirt more and more by every passing second as if they wanted to burst out and plead for attention.

Hell, she wanted, no _needed_ him so badly in this moment, it made her wanting him to take her then and there, not even thinking about who might burst in or watch.  
She could hear him mutter out something like

'Hell Kid, whatta ya doin' to me…?!'

and it made her grab his neck forcefully to pull him towards her.  
Their lips were already so close she could almost taste the smoke which still lingered in his mouth.

"Miss Doe, are you ready? We do have a tight schedule, so…"

Seriously, why did this guy had a talent to burst in the worst situations?

The passionate moment between her and the detective in front of her was brutally tattered like a suicide bomber in the moment, Inui stepped out of the elevator.  
Immediately all of Mamoru's tension was blown away and both of them huffed while closing their eyes.  
There was no use.

"Commin'." She barked shortly.

Before she turned around, she gently slapped Mamoru's cheek a few times whispering to him in her playful, jet sexy voice.

"Let's continue this next time."

And with that, she turned around towards the young man and stepped into the elevator next to Inui, who was still looking a bit dumbfounded. As the doors were about to close, she could clearly see the smirk on Mamo face and she knew only too well, that this wouldn't be long in coming.

"Uhm…"

Inui began, unsure of what to say now, since he couldn't sense the situation he just bursted into.

"How are you going Ryosuke? Have you at least missed me? "

Kimiko couldn't hold back a giggle as she saw how fast and how hard the young man next to her began to blush by such a comment.

"Princess, I…"

"Oh, come on, I'm just joking around. I know you have missed me."

She gave him a little nudge which made him giggle a little himself.

When he had to show her Tokyo, Kimiko had told him to 'pull out that stick in his ass,' as he tried to pamper her.  
He was so young, naïve and innocent but still he wanted to act all tough and mature in front of her, being formal with her until she began to make silly faces and ran off to a playground nearby.

"I am an ice dragon and as such…"

He had begun but Kimiko had just dragged him towards the small roundabout.

"You may be, also as I am now, but does that mean, I am not longer a young woman? Just pull out that stick in your ass and have some fun. I won't tell anybody if you keep quite yourself."

Since that moment, they agreed to call each other by their first name or nicknames, at least when they would be alone.  
To her, it wasn't a big deal since she used to live in Europe, were it was quite normal to call people in your close environment by their first name or having physical contact. The man with the baby face however didn't want to create a wrong impression to his Boss or the other mobsters so as long as they were around some others, he would be Inui to her and she would be a princess or Miss Doe to him.

Instead of their usual way, Kimiko decided to take the passenger seat for a little small talk.

Just a few minutes after they started to drive towards the Ice Dragon Office, she had told him about the shoot and the days in Thailand.

"I also got something for you Ryosuke."

In the blink of a second his eyes began to sparkle and his lips formed the most heartwarming smile she ever had seen.

"But, you didn't had to…"

"Just shut up, okay? I wanted to get you something and so I bought something.  
If you don't like to see it as a souvenir, take it as an apology for the night, you had to take me home. Sor… I mean Mr. Oh must have bawled you out the day after and since it had been my fault…"

"But…"

For over 30 minutes they were discussing it until they arrived in front of the Ice Dragon's office.  
In the Moment he held out his hand for her, so that she could get off the car like a real gentleman, Kimiko handed him a blank paper bag and hopped out of the car.

"Just open it already."

And with that, the black haired woman walked straight into the office.  
Something was different in there, but she couldn't make it out immediately.

"Hey, why wasn't the door locked up if there isn't anybody in here?"

Immediately her senses took over her actions. Letting her handbag fall to the floor, she rushed over to one of the vitrines, were some weapons were shown off like rare exponates.

Locked.

And there wasn't the time to pick the lock if someone was in there.

"A Hard Rock Café Shirt? Thank you so much Miss..."

His childlike smile and sparkling eyes were replaced by pure shock in the second she clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh." She barked shortly.

Suddenly there was a click of a door and before Ryosuke could even manage to move, Kimiko had already pulled out his gun, which he always wore in the back, stuck in the hem of his pants.

A young man came out of the door but stopped in his tracks in the moment, he recognized the weapon in the woman's hands aiming right at his head.

_BANG!_

Next to the man's head a photograph of Chinese New Year's fireworks rattled down on the floor.  
Never before, she had seen him, not in the warehouse, at the office or the hotel and obviously Ryosuke didn't know him as well.

"I give you five seconds to explain yourself. One…"

Kimiko began in a cold voice not even blinking once.

"Miss,…"

Inui began, trying to get in front of her since it was his duty as a man, ice dragon and her friend to protect her.

"Shut up!" she barked, still not even blinking once.

"Two…"

Without making a sound the young man turned around a tablet in his hands showing the screen of to them.

"SIR!"

Ryosuke shrieked loudly while Kimiko raised her eyebrows.

"What the actuall hell are you doing? Take that gun down!"

The mobster was scolding so loud it made the young man behind her jerk back a little more.

"You heard me, woman. Put that gun down!"

There was pure anger in his eyes as she didn't respond to his command.

Slowly she sank it but her intensive stare wasn't fading until the mobster on the screen calmed himself down and answered the question burning in Kimiko's and Inui's mind.

"This is Koichi Samejima, trained by my grandfather and one of his confidant's. Since Kyoichiro Okawa isn't any longer a part of our organization I do need a new personal assistant and…"

"Scarface?"

Kimiko whispered towards the young man with the reddish-brown hair loud enough to make the mobsters face twitch in anger.  
Inui gesticulated the cut on his face and she knew, he meant the Scarface from her first day at the office.

"However, …"

Soryu began loudly again

"I will give the post of my assistant either to Samejima or Inui. It'll be decided in the next few days. We have recruited some new members which will be trained by you."

"Sir, I won't disappoint you!"

"Says the one, who's hiding behind a woman."

The first words the young man with the straight black hair was saying, sounded almost emotionless but the defiance wasn't as hidden as he thought.

"I wasn't…"

"Stop it, Inui. You can show off everything in the next days. And woman,…"

The mobster was now addressing her, sounding as cold as on the first day they had met,

"you will report me every little thing that's going on in the office and at the hotel. I won't come back for three to four more weeks so I need my eyes and ears everywhere. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Her answered sounded resigned.

"Like in the bad old times."

The whole way back to Tres Spades Kimiko was deep in her thoughts.  
Everything was back like the time at the cottage. Commands and pure force; it was like being chained to her old self again.  
Almost depressed and tired she stepped in the taxi she had ordered since Inui and that Samejima-guy were busy preparing the arrival of the new lackeys.

A few minutes after she got into the taxi, there was a sound of an incoming message.  
It wasn't the first message but she needed a few seconds to realize it was really her phone ringing in her bag. Inui tried to text her at the Airport but still she was a caught a bit off guard since she couldn't imagine him sending her something now.

Checking it out it, the sight nearly caused a heart attack and she didn't knew, exactly what was more shocking. The photograph of a bedroom she only knew too well was on her screen but the actual state kept her stunning; tidied up with no more empty cans of beer lying on the floor but the text beyond it was even more … unexpected.

_It's definitely way to clean in here. Wanna make it dirty?_

Never in her life would she have imagined Mamoru to sexting her but she couldn't deny that she liked that new side of the normally 'energy-conserving'-slacker.  
After softly chewing on her lower lip in excitement, she began typing sassy answer but stopped midway, receiving another message.

_Don't even __**think**__ about it._

Soryu Oh.  
Immediately her sudden euphoria was replaced by that numb feeling from before.  
The phone was actually controlled, like his message had said before and it made her feel even more uneasy.

More than ever tired and obviously depressed she payed the driver when she arrived outside of Tres Spades.  
Making her way into the huge lobby she headed straight for the elevators again.

Kimiko was literally on the edge off will. Until now she thought, being bought by the cold mobster was the best for her and less stressful or problematic then being a lackey to one of the others but now…

He was a cold man without doubt.

Deep in thoughts again she raised her hand to press the elevator button stopped in her tracks as she recognized the scene next to her.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_Wow! I never even imagined so many people reading and actually enjoying my story._  
_Everytime i recive an email about new followers, favourites or reviews I'm grinning like the cheshire cat, jumping around like the mad hatter and i want to thank you for it._

_I also want to say sorry for not uploading new chapters regularly. As soon as the chapters are finished, I upload them but at the moment, the lack of inspiration makes it hard for me to come up with good and fairly logical ideas.__ I think I need a Koro myself.  
__However that be, I'll try to upload new chapters once a month, you just need to be patient with me._

_I'm also sorry for beeing a bit OOC in this chapter... *screams and hides in a corner*_  
_The next one's will be better._

_So... here we go, little mad people!_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Did It Again

**Chapter Eleven: Did It Again**

"_I _am the VIP's maid so what were you doing up there, Chisato? I don't think someone like the VIP's would want someone like _you _to walk on the same floor as them."

The arrogant maid from before was arguing with another maid loudly. Normally, Kimiko wouldn't ever blink an eye about something like that but seeing some lowlife like her, commanding someone else wakened her interest.

"Listen, Erika, I…"

"You what, Chisato? Your nothing, okay? You are working here for what – almost ten years and have never even tried to climb the ladder of success and now when I…"

"Stop it Erika, it's enough."

Another woman joined in them, maybe two or three years older than Kimiko with brown hair tied to a ponytail and the uniform of a croupier from the 35th floor.

"Sakiko, I don't think I called for an attention-whore like you!"

"Like you!"

Now there were some silly looking twins repeating the last words Erika said like some wired cyborgs.  
Honestly, usually the black haired hit man couldn't care less about something so hilarious.  
A Maid bullying another maid out of jealousy?

"'I wanna' clean his dirty night sheets! 'No! I wanna lick the floor he is walking on.' Seriously?!"  
she thought, chuckling about the imaginary argue in her head.

"If you ever go up there again, I swear I'll make your live a living hell, bitch!"

The maid called Erika was getting angrier and a bit louder as well, causing multiple guests and other staff members looking at the now trembling black haired woman who was near tears.

Maybe Kimiko should have turned around and walked away, but she had a bad day until now and seeing such a lowlife like that Erika, mocking someone out of such a stupid reason made her blood boil. Stifling the beast in her, she approached the little crowd of women, let her glimpse fall onto their badges and without hesitation, she began to talk in a rather dark voice and and with an intimidating cold face.

"Miss Kurihara was requested by me since I'm a hard working woman, who enjoys the comfort of having a creative and reliable maid in responsibility for my apartment instead of a bull in a china shop banging the doors like crazy. So I would appreciate it, if you would go back to your work instead of bothering the other hotel guests with your rude behavior. Or should I call… ah, there he comes. You must be Mr. Kenzaki, am I right?"

A middle aged man appeared next to her with a friendly smile on his face.

"Miss Doe, it's a pleasure to meet you in Person."

The man bowed deeply and so did Kimiko, knowing her little act was crowned with success.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. As you know, I'm staying in Mr. Oh's Suite as long as he is on his business trip and I would like to know Miss Kurihara in responsibility for it. I know the request is sudden but unfortunately, I didn't had the time to call you, since I was on a trip myself until today."

Again, she bowed deeply. The maids as well as the curpier stared at the two of them now talking casually as if nothing had happened before.

"Of course, Miss Kurihara is one of our most loyal and experienced employees. Miss Ito, Miss Ito, I suggest you going back to work is more necessary than hanging around."

Straightforwardly Mr. Kenzaki turned around towards the young croupier.

"Miss Koizumi, the same goes for you."

A bit confused she bowed before leaving her friend with a questioning glimpse. The Ito-sisters also left but with much more audible confusion as they whispered to each other in a - granted - amazing pace.

"And, Miss Narita,"  
he now turned towards the arrogant maid who was now obviously aware of what was coming next,  
"we will talk about this little incident after you finished your shift. I'm awaiting you in my office."

Again, Mr. Kenzaki bowed deeply towards Kimiko before he headed in a different way.

"Miss Kurihara, I'm Miss Doe, nice to meet you. I'd like to discuss some things about your new task while drinking some coffee – my treat of course."

Confident she nodded towards the still confused looking maid before heading towards the elevators, letting the furious maid dumbstruck.

It had been a long eventful day but in the end, Kimiko's mood was a lot better.  
No, she wouldn't let her self being under control of somebody else - never again.  
Stepping into the shower in the mobster's apartment she thought about the unexpected funny talk she had with the maid.

After a few minutes, the tension between the uneven ladies changed into an almost casual girl-talk.  
Chisato Kurihara was a hardworking, 36 year old maid from Toyama. She had moved nine years ago so she could work at Tres Spades, the first legal hotel-casino in Tokyo where she had met her husband with whom she had a little daughter with. Suna. Even if Kimiko wasn't interested in children because she didn't know, what to do with them, she had to admit that the photo, Chisato had shown her was cute. It was her way of opening up to her, since Kimiko had told the maid, that she couldn't stand the arrogance of the other maid and this had been the best way to knock her off her perch.

With a small, satisfied smile on her lips she wrapped a towel around her long wet hair before opening the door.  
The gentle knock on it had turned into a hammering sound in just a couple of seconds so she didn't even had the time to slip on some clothes and instead just slipped on one of the fluffy bathrobes.

"Damn, these rich people know how to do it!"

When she opened the door, a pair of angry looking, light brown eyes was staring straight into hers.

"I can't remember giving you permission of deciding the tasks of my employees, woman!"

'The King' – obviously of arrogance - stood in front of her, not pleased and with an intimidating tone in his voice.  
He truly had a strong will and a strange kind of power that usually made people behave obviously, but she was different.

"Well, because you haven't as far as I remember."

The anger in his eyes increased as he shoved her back into the suite, slamming the door shut.  
Suddenly she saw him in a whole new light. They actually had more in common that she thought at first.

"I think you don't understand the situation your actually in, woman. We bought you. We own you and you are supposed to…"

"And you think that affects me…why?"

Had she!?  
No she had not?!  
She actually had!  
Kimiko Doe had actually cut in the high and mighty Eisuke Ichinomiya and even if it seemed as if he would explode any moment, it made her extremely proud.

"I will make your life a living hell, woman! I swear to you!"

Screaming at her he slammed his fist into the wall right next to her head so hard she could sense the vibes it caused.  
Even if he probably wasn't experienced in close combat techniques he quite had some strength. Continuing fighting with him would only lead to more problems but on the other hand, she suddenly had a whole new idea about turning her current situation in a profitable one for her.

"You know,"  
Kimiko began, slowly and in a calming voice, softly taking his fist from the wall which made him look at her,  
"you are behaving like a spoiled child, for real."

Looking now rather confused, the angry man didn't made a sound.  
Instead, he was immediately calmed by her unexpected gentleness. Her index finger softly stroked his white turned knuckles and he couldn't deny that she had a huge effect on him.  
In one moment, the woman in front of him was rude and complacent, not to mention conceited but now, she almost seemed caring.  
Eisuke couldn't believe his eyes, staring at the young woman in front of him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt almost comfortable in the near of somebody.

"I really mean it. You're always behaving like a 5-year old rich kid. If you are really my older brother, you should change your manners and your behavior towards me. I know, being an asshole seems to run in the family but that doesn't mean you have to behave like a total dickface 24/7."

"What?!"

Okay, he definitely hadn't planned with that. Not only did she knew, why she had been sold at the auction, the black haired woman had also told him exactly, what she thought of him and it wasn't really the nicest thing to hear.

Kimiko loosened the grip around his hand which now wasn't balled to a fist anymore.

"Hear me out okay? Than you can scream at me and threaten me like you want and I won't back off okay? Good. Let me proof how useful I am to your little black market auction organization and if I can convince you, you'll let me be one of you. How does that sound?"

The brown haired man had to blink a few times. This was unexpected for him and he didn't like the fact that he wasn't in control of everything at the moment.

"Woman, how do you want to be a part of our actions if you don't even have the money to ransom yourself? This isn't just a little game. This isn't just a funny tea party this is…"

"Uhm, but you call it a tea party, aren't you? Besides that, don't bother your pretty head about my financial circumstances. I don't think that you would let me live my life like I want to, if I'd spend my money in ransom myself. I have seen all your faces and even, if you'd sell my little secret to the police, you don't have any evidence, but so do I."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Woman?"

Eisuke's voice was now back to his loud scolding tone, his eyes glimmering in anger. His jawbone quivered with range and you could tell that the next words Kimiko chose were well-considered.

"No, no!"

With an almost heart-warming smile, she looked him straight into the eyes, without the smallest hint of fear.

"I just want you to realize that my idea isn't the worst. It could be very lucrative for both of us and you, as one of the five most successful businessmen under 30 in the world, are trying to tell me that my offer doesn't smell like a good idea to you?"

Now she was back to her normal self, with one of her eyebrows raised and her significant half-smile on her lips.  
Slowly Eisuke crossed his arms in front of his chest while thinking. She had proven that she could be earnest and even if she was a little wild child, he was already handling Baba and Ota since a few years, as well as Kishi and these men were more than hard to bridle.  
Maybe this was the easiest way of keeping the woman under control and if his concerns became true and they actually _were_ related by blood, he had to deal with her anyways.

"We will see."

His answer was short and not influenced by any emotions. Of course she had surprised him but he wouldn't dare showing of his astonishment. Confident, Kimiko smiled at him as if she was sure he would agree anyways. Turning around she tried to head towards the bathroom again before the brown haired man spoke up again.

"You have one hour, woman!"

Snapping around, it was now Kimiko who looked suspicious into a pair of satisfied looking eyes. Raising one of his eyebrows he snorted.

"I thought you wanted to prove how useful you are so you will attend me to a business dinner. Hurry up, woman."

"As …?"

In less than a second her jaw dropped.

"Hell, are you really that dumb?! You are attending me to keep the business partners daughter at bay for me! Move!"

His scolding still sounded angry but nonetheless her step had now some spring in it.

"Wow! That was actually very fun. Are we going out together more often from now on?"

Giggling, Kimiko got in the limousine right before Eisuke did.

"Pfft. Don't let it get to your head, woman!"

Eisuke snorted but she was right.  
She was a useful person. Not only could she speak Italian fluently with his business partner and his daughter, she also knew Carolina Bucci personally from a visit at an opera, what happened to be a true gift. That woman even had managed to convinced her to 'never even think about dating him' since he was 'always so wrapped up in his work, it might be the only thing, he's truly passionate about'. That comment may have stabbed his enormous manly pride but if this meant, Carolina would stop asking him out, he would bear with it.

"Oh, come on. The Bucci's will be regular guests from now on at the tea parties and besides this, I think Antonio would be very interested in supporting a Tres Spades in Florence if you would mention it."

With a wide and funny grin she turned towards him and he had to admit that she was probably right with her assumption.

Even if it had the seemed like it would be easier form now on it really hadn't got like it at all for the black haired woman, but despite the fact that she wasn't sleeping well again, it felt good to have something like a daily routine from now on.

Every day she spent an hour at the gym, deciding it wouldn't be good to slack off since she couldn't sleep anyways. Kickboxing, chin up's, treadmill and yoga. After a refreshing shower, Ryosuke and Samejima were picking her up for the training for the new lackeys and handling some paper work the other mobsters gave her.  
On her way back to Tres Spades, she used to pick up her daily needs at the convenience store, Baba worked at. Since there weren't any I.V.C.'s planned for the next weeks, he decided to stay in Tokyo enjoy his rather sparely free time.  
For Kimiko, it was a welcome opportunity to chat with someone because in the minute, she stepped into the lounge at the 51th floor, she had to remain quite since the big wig had made himself a new office in there.  
In the minute she had finished her meal she used to write an email about the daily events that happened and sent it to the mobster who didn't even bother replying her.  
On one hand, it was refreshing of having her day planned since normally, she used to live for the day. On the other hand it wasn't really helpful since her 'womanly needs' didn't stop screaming for attention and the fact, that every time she and Mamoru happened to cross each other's paths at least one time a day, was making it worse day by day.

The tension between her and him was overwhelming and after a couple of days, Kimiko began to ask herself how long she could hold back. You could say she was desperate but that was nothing in comparison to the desire that burned in Mamour's chest.  
Simple things like sitting next to each other or short encounters had become a real test of resistance since every time they tried to spend some time alone, Baba, Inui or the big wig interrupted them.  
Both of them had been alone in the elevator on Monday but in the Moment, Mamoru tried to stroke her cheeks with his big hands Eisuke stepped into it, while arguing on the phone with someone he obviously couldn't stand.  
On Thursday evening, the penthouse guys were hanging out at the casino like they did every week. In a favorable moment, both of them sneaked out towards the restrooms but unfortunately Baba was coming in their way, taking Kishi with him because of a round of poker he wanted to finish.

After a week of these 'stressful' days, Kimiko decided, she could use a 'little helper' to come down since her lack of physical attention got her to the edge but the rivalry between Ryosuke and Samejima had come to another level and finally making her go nuts.  
Kimiko's job was it, to give daily reports to Soryu who was deciding whom of them would become his new 'personal assistant/right-hand man' so both of them had decided to pamper the black haired woman and show of in front of her like some peacocks.

Sneaking into Soryu's office she hoped to find at least a few grams of kush or maybe heroin, but nothing, not even codeine or opium. She searched everywhere and finally when she thought he would at least had something hidden in the drawer of his desk she found no drugs. Instead she found some… detective novels?  
Suspiciously she began to read the blurb. It seemed like an interesting story; six of the most eccentric detectives were formed into a special investigations unit where they had to deal with a bombing chase.  
Kimiko remembered a lot of reviews for this book, which was the beginning of a new series from an author, from whom she had read his former book series herself. Even if she still couldn't exactly understand, why a known mobster was reading detective novels, it was interesting to learn something personal about the usually so cold man.

Holding the book in her small hands, a smile crept in to her face which was replaced by a tensed look on her face, like she was highly concentrated.  
Loud sounds from the shooting range down in the basement rooms weren't something to worry about but loud voices were.  
Placing the book back into the drawer, Kimiko didn't waste another second and ran straight forward towards the stairs which led to the shooting range. When she arrived there she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the actual fuck is going on in here?!"

She scolded so loud that all the young man immediately turned towards her standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. The shooting range had been converted to something like an assault course but it looked more like a battle field.

"Miss I can explain,…"  
Inui began.

"No I explain Miss,…"  
Samejima interrupted, stepping forward.

"My question was rhetoric, damn! I see you tried to play paintball in here and ended in fighting like little boys but I do not understand how that trains our new members in any way. One of you will become Mr. Oh's new right hand, but instead of giving 101% in teaching the newbies the skills that made Mr. Oh choose you of all our members for this job, all you do is challenging each other like little schoolboys. I should have yelled 'Good morning Vietnam' when I came in here because that's what it looks like!"

If someone had dropped a pin in the following moment, you definitely would have heard it because no one of them even dared to move an inch.  
Ashamed, Samejima let his head hang down a bit while Inui's eyes looked like it filled up with tears. Maybe Kimiko had been too harsh with them. She couldn't understand how important it was for them to impress Soryu with their skills since she never wanted to impress someone herself. She just did the things she was told to do with 101% because she feared the consequences for not being obedient. There wasn't anyone to impress back at the cottage.

Shaking her head she left the for a few moments.

Completely silent, the men in the shooting range began to clean up the rather colorful mess the had made. None of them had worn a protective vest, helmet or something like that since this was a lot less painful than a real gunshot. With a loud klick, Kimiko draw their attention towards her, holding a modified gun in her hand.

"Come on guy's. I'll show you how to teach the newbies. Shun!"

Chuckling she made her way towards the men who immediately lined up like she was a gunnery sergeant.  
The black haired woman may was a head smaller than the smallest of those men and she may wore a tight pencil skirt and a pair of heels but she radiate authority and determination more than the both young man who were fighting for attention.  
And with that, her day became as stressful as the days before.

Exhausted she leaned her head again the elevator walls thinking about the upcoming events.

Ota had made the idea of celebrating the premier of the fragrance they had filmed at Tres Spades palatable to Eisuke and that meant, he was even busier than before. The last few days he had desperately tried to invite the rich and famous with great success.  
Unfortunately, this had caused his pipes and voice to get sore and Kimiko was now in charge of pampering the big wig.

Stepping into the lounge she was immediately greeted by a rather displeased looking hotel owner.  
With his arms crossed over his chest and a nervous tipping foot he was waiting for her, sitting on the luxurious couch with his Mac in front of him.

"You're 5 minutes too late. I already called you three times!"

There was nothing left over from his usual deep, manly voice, instead it was only a weak rasp coming out of his lips.

"Well in these five minutes, I got all the supplies I need to make a healthy soup and some tea for you."

Waving the grocery store bag in her hands she walked over to the open kitchen. Completely displeased with this excuse, Eisuke turned his head.

"If I would have wanted a healthy soup, I would have ordered the best one and the same goes for tea. I want you to make coffee, woman!"

"But you have also could have ordered…"

"Shh, shh!"

Eisuke silenced her mid-off sentence and with rolling eyes, Kimiko did how she was told. She hadn't the will or the interest in fighting with him again and if it was just making coffee what was keeping him at least quite, she was willing to do so. Probably he was still mad, since one of the higher ups he wanted to show up at the event had obviously no interest in doing so. The young CEO may couldn't stand that man personally, but this was business and when the unknown rival hung up the phone suddenly a few days before, Kimiko was able to hear a anger murmur.

"No one ever denies an invitation from Eisuke Ichinomiya, no one!".

"What's that?"  
Eisuke asked when Kimiko placed the cup at the table in front of him before she slummed down next to him, her own cup in her hands.

"Coffee. Three cubes of sugar and lots of milk."

Suspicious he stared a few seconds into the light brown liquid in his cup before he glance wandered up to her face, which was now relaxed as she took a sip of her own rather sweet version of coffee.

"You do have a sweet tooth Mr. Ichinomiya; I have seen it at the restaurant and well, that's how I drink my coffee so I figured since we may be related…"  
She began, knowing what was probably going on in his mind.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned towards his cup again and took a sip.

"And?"

The black haired woman asked curious with a grin on his face.

"Well, I have drunk worse."

Still not impressed, he put his cup back on the table and turned his head back towards the screen of his Mac as if awaiting something.  
Just in the moment, Kimiko wanted to ask what this was all about, he answered an incoming video call, waving her off like she was a pesky midge.

"Mr. Ichinomiya."

She could hear a rather stressed, manly voice from the Mac when she stood up from her seat, ready to walk up the stairs and write her daily report to the mobster in Hong Kong.

"What do you want again? I'm pretty sure, I've shown you my disinterest regarding your invitation for the fragrance launce party at your Hotel."

"Mr. Hishikura, may let me explain how your appearance at out Hotel for this specific event could turn out lucrative for both of our parties."

Hell, Kimiko could hear how Eisuke had to muster up all his charm and negotiating skills to not let his inner spoiled child out and scream at the screen in front of him. But this wasn't the most interesting thing going on right now.

"I am also not interest in supporting your endeavor of building another Tres Spades here in Dubai, Mr. Ichinomiya. Not today and not in the future…"

The man on the screen sounded aloof and cold, almost mechanical.

Now it was Kimiko's turn to bring in some fun.

"Awww, come on, Shu. Don't you want to party with me and the great Eisuke Ichinomiya?"

Standing behind the couch, she leaned over his shoulder, peeking into their conversation. Both men were looking at her in disbelieve, the big wig's jawbone quivering in anger. Blinking a few times, the black haired man on the screen took of his glasses to clean them with a soft cloth before he put them back on, his eyes still wide but now with an almost not visible smile on his face.

Shuichi Hishikura was a young Japanese ambassador stationed in Dubai and one of her 'patrons' how she used to title him.

"Kimiko, it's a pleasure to see you again but what is this all about?"

"Well, let's just say it's a bit hard to explain, but I'm staying here for a while and since I am a model for the fragrance, I would be delighted to meet you at the party next week."

With a sugar sweet voice, the black haired woman was wrapping the usual rather strict man around her pretty finger with ease.

"How could I decline an invitation like this. I'm looking forward to meet you there."

The smile on the politicians face faded in the second he turned his head back towards the hotel owner who obviously fought the urge to create havoc.

"My secretary will email you tomorrow to discuss the particulars about my stay at your hotel. Sayonara_." _

And with that, he hung up the video call without waiting for Eisuke's reply what made him even angrier.

"My, pleasure!"

She bowed towards Eisuke jokingly before walking towards the Suite.

"Don't you dare doing something like this again, woman! You are not supposed to disturb my business calls."

He snapped around with his raspy voice but with pure anger showing on his face.

"I arranged you a visit of a highly esteemed Japanese politician so you have a chance of convincing him for your new Hotel but if you are not interested anymore I'll just cancel it right away…!"

Throwing him one of her triumphant half smiles she finally turned around for leaving.

"That's not what I…"  
he began hectically before pinching the bridge of his nose, he narrowed his head for a second before turning to his old self

"If you want to be useful, write Soryu that I will need some of his lackeys as security at the event next week. And get Ota back in here!"

The CEO was calling loudly enough to hear him, even if Kimiko was already in front of the suite door.

"And now, inhale… hold the pose for 5 seconds…. and exhale…"

Finally, Kimiko was able to relax, well at least a bit.  
Deeply inhaling, she thought about the upcoming night. Even if she wouldn't say it out loud, she was nervous as fuck since she never was - more than less - the face of such a huge campaign before. Sure, she had done some pretty good jobs before but this was a whole new level of modelling. Subsequent orders was just one of the many possibilities for her now and the fact that Shuichi Hishikura was supporting her again wasn't bad either.

It was almost a year ago, when he had sent his assistant to her dressing room at a gala in Dubai where she was co-hosting, just to ask for an autograph, she was almost giggling like a little girl. Hishikura was known as a very strict and rather emotionless person, not to mention his hard-to-read attitude. She would have been a bad hit man if she wouldn't have recognized him constantly watching every move of her the whole evening. All the more, it had surprised the black haired woman that he was an admirer of her.

"…Alright. Now, we stretch the right leg and hold it in position…hold…hold, hold….and down."

Still deep in thoughts she followed the instructions, even if she didn't had to since this was a routine to her.

Prasong Sudarak was just one on the endless seeming list of guest which was attending the event tonight. VIP's from all over the word would be showing up and off tonight and because of that, everyone at the hotel, regardless of whether guest or staff, seemed busier and more excited than normal.  
Well, the high and mighty Eisuke Ichinomiya couldn't risk his hotel receiving any bad press out of hosting such an event and so he was shooing people even more than normal. Maybe it was just her lack of sleep or the fact that everyone was so busy, but she could have sworn, she had seen the rude maid named Erika almost every day leaving the lounge, but maybe Eisuke was okay with her loud and nerve-racking attitude and let her do the housekeeping up in there.

Baba was planning a little 'sight-seeing tour' around Europe in the next weeks which made Kimiko feeling uneasy.  
Besides Ryosuke, the long haired thief was the only one she really felt comfortable with here in Tokyo and seeing him off to Europe was even harder. Even if he was telling her it was only for a few weeks, she felt a little sad because hanging out with Ota was neither possible nor appealing.  
When she had tried to visit him spontaneous a few days ago in his studio, she found him lying on the small bed, outstretched but with his face pressed into the mattress, barking at her, she should leave him alone.  
This guy definitely had some serious, emotional issues.

Stretching her leg again like the woman in the front of the room showed, Kimiko's thoughts made a little jump.

Inui and Samejima seemed so excited, when the black haired model had told them about the event and that they were going to coordinate the securities.  
Okay, Inui had been excited while Samejima had been emotionless as ever.  
What was it whit this guy?  
He was like the total opposite of Inui and still they were both acting like little boys, fighting for attention sometimes and it was her assignment to keep them under control.  
And while this was stressful enough, she still had to keep herself under control.

The last week had not reduced the desire burning in her, if anything it only worsened. No she wasn't in despair, it was just… she needed to relax, to let herself go and then, everything would be back to normal.

"Sometimes males and females aren't that different."  
She thought.

But still it wasn't easy for her to get any alone time with the man of her desire and so she ended up in the early yoga class with her face down and her ass up in the air, trying to relax.

The sound of a hem made everyone as well as Kimiko, turn their heads towards the door in the back of the room.

"Kid?"

A deep, smoky voice asked, obviously trying to stifle a huge grin.

"Commin'."

Without hesitation, the black haired woman stood up and walked towards the door where a pair of dark grey eyes waited for her.

"Eisuke wants you to choose one of the two dresses he had ordered for tonight, immediately."  
He murmured in a low tone before clearing his throat again.

"Okay…?!"

Nodding, she walked past the detective at a fast pace. It was her way of trying to reach the elevators without loosing the focus. The glance on her back became more intense, she could tell by the way his voice became deeper which had a huge effect it had on her. Maybe it was something like magnetism because every time they were in the same room, it felt like a strange gravity between them.

"You're also going up to the lounge?"

With all of her discipline she tried to sound normal.

"Yeah."  
Mamoru answered shortly before the elevator door closed.

"Something interesting to do?"

"Well, yeah. It could be very interesting…"

And there was it again; the sexy smoky voice and the darkened glimmer in his eyes.  
It was the same glimmer she had seen in the police department a few years before, when she was taken to the interrogation room.

"You know, Mamo, I don't need your help with dressing."

Throwing him a mix of a challenging and not impressed half smile, Kimiko walked straight towards the stairs after the elevator doors opened with the typical tone.  
Secretly, she wanted him to make a move on her, touch her, kiss her, hold her, but she wouldn't admit that since acting like the unapproachable obviously tempted him in many ways.  
Walking the floors which lead to the suite she was living in, a hand suddenly grabbed for her wrist, spinning her around and pressing her back against the elegant looking wooden door.

"I rather was planning on undressing…"

With a low growl, the slacker detective attacked her neck without warning, hungrily pressing his lips against the creamy skin and leaving a trail of passionate kisses.  
He may was a slacker in work related things, but as lover, Mamoru was impatient and not easy to tame once his fire was blazing up.  
Without big effort he let go of Kimikos wrists, letting them wander towards her waist instead, only to press her body even more against the door.

The mix of his soft lips on the sensitive skin of her neck mixed with the wetness of his tongue and some painfully sexy nibbling made her knees weak.

Everything happened so fast.

While her mind wasn't able to hold at least one thought her body reacted immediately, biting her lower lip in expectation and imagination of what he would do to her next. The trail of his kisses ended when he reached her lips, hungrily devouring them, like she could disappear in the next moment again.

"I can't wait any longer."

And with that, the detective opened the door with one hand, guiding her backwards into the suite and towards the bed.

This should have been the most tantalizing moment in what was like forever since she had waited for physical attention way too long.  
The touch of his hands and lips should have blurred her mind in dizzy clouds of thrill and arousal.  
The sound of his voice should have brought her back to her baser human instincts.  
The way he was guiding her towards the bed she usually rolled around alone at night should made the heat pool between her legs. But it … didn't?!  
Kimiko felt absolutely none of this; instead there was something creeping up in her, she hadn't experienced before in a situation like this.

"Maybe I should be more offensive?"  
Kimiko asked herself in silence, hoping it would deafen her mind to the voice in her head.

Cupping his face in her hands she yanked them around, so Mamoru was the one who landed on his back onto the mattress.  
The smirk on his face grew as her breathed out in his husky voice.

"You wanna go up, kid?"

Nothing.

Furiously the black haired woman began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt but after throwing away the anyway loosely hanging tie and straddling him.  
For a guy, whom doesn't give a damn about attending his duty his chest was still toned and muscular.  
Slowly she let her hands wander over the soft skin of his upper body towards the hem of his trousers. Kimiko could already feel his stone hard need, searching for attention.  
Mamoru's lips left hers for a moment, only to pull off the top she was wearing followed by deep kisses. Sliding his tongue into her mouth without any warning he earned a muffled sound, almost like a moan which encouraged him even more to continue.

Kimiko's blue-grey orbs widened and suddenly she began pushing the man in front of her away.  
At first it seemed like she wanted to change their angle or something like that but when her balled hands banged against his chest he realized something was odd.

"No. No, no, no!"

Murmuring, the black haired woman grabbed for her top and hastily stood up from his lap. When they had have their little hook up back then, Kimiko felt aroused every time they had have laid a finger on to each other's body but now…

There was nothing.  
No arousal, no need, no desire just the small voice in head, screaming she should stop.  
It was the same voice which was screaming every time, a situation that had turned out bad for her.

"This isn't a good idea…"

"Kid? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer but threw over her top in a rapid pace.

"Hey,…?"

Even if the detective seemed dissatisfied, his voice was more shocked than anything else.

Walking backwards to the door she could stammer out a whole sentence.

"This should never have happened…"

And with that, she left the bedroom and shut its door with a bang.

Mamoru was a great guy and they had have a good time but reviving a just-physical relationship didn't felt as good as it should and so she was stopping herself before was too late.

Never in her life had she run away because of physical contact, not even at her fist time.  
Why couldn't she understand herself? She had graved for it for so long, they had already tried to have some alone time, but now, after the entire struggle she was turning him down?

Slipping her top over, she almost ran towards the suite door.

"It doesn't matter where but I have to go now. I mean, I can't tell him 'Hey, I changed my mind but I don't know why'."

For the last time she turned her glance towards the bedroom door where Mamoru still was calling for her before she reached the suite door.

But then she stopped in tracks.  
All the confusing thoughts were shattering down like a wall of glass in her mind.  
Her eyes grew wide but she couldn't muster up a word to say.?!

Buttoning up his shirt, Mamoru stepped out of the bedroom but also stopped in tracks immediately.

"Hey, why did you run away, Kid. I thought we were going to… WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh, what are you doing here?!"

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_So, after a long time there is the new baby. I know you had to wait a bit more than normal and I'm very glad for your patience but since this chapter is longer than normal I hope you can forgive me._  
_I also have to confess, that I really had a hard time with coming up with this chapter since personally I don't like it at all. But it'll be really important for the upcoming chapters so you may can enjoy it anyways. _

_So... here we go, little mad people!_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Suit And Tie

**Chapter Twelve: Suit And Tie.**

As if the world suddenly had stopped, no one was making a sound or a move.

Kimiko was just standing there with wide opened, shocked eyes as well as Mamoru.  
His naked chest still was visible, since he only had thrown over his shirt.  
The heart of the black haired hit man skipped a few beats and her breath hitched like when she had her first job as sniper.

A mix of thrill and tension was creeping up her stomach towards her throat, as if nothing of this was really happening right now. It flooded her mind and left a bad taste in her mouth.  
But why?  
She hadn't done anything wrong, right?  
It was still her own body and her free will and hell, she would be damned if anyone ever tried to change this!On the other hand, the mobster hadn't been so subtle about her, not being around them as an object for lust or anything in that manor and now that she almost had given in her needs, this could bring problems with it.

The confusing thoughts were still swirling around in her head when the click of a trigger made her senses come back.

"I'll give you exactly five seconds!"

With a cold but loud voice, Soryu was holding up his gun towards Mamoru's face, emphasizing every single word, slow as if to make sure how serious he was.

Hell, could this situation get any more awkward?  
Even if it wasn't her way of handling things, the black haired woman thought about leaving as well.

"Oh, I…"

"One."

BANG!

Soryu Oh had fired his gun as a warning, which left a burning strain at the side of the slacker's neck.

"LEAVE!"

It was hard to remember, when her voice had sounded so resigned and angry the last time.  
Kimiko wasn't angry because of Mamoru, but because of her.

With almost sad eyes he turned his head towards her, pleading for a reaction, but she couldn't bring herself up to take a look at his face right now.  
She could feel the glance on the side of her face until she heard the click of a locking door.  
Even if her eyes were turned towards the floor, the black haired woman knew exactly, that the mobster in front of her had followed Mamoru with the gun until the door was closed.  
What should she say? What would _he_ say?

As waiting for the other one to speak up first, both of them weren't making a sound.  
Kimiko, usually strong willed and keen to debate was now nothing like herself, staring onto her feet as if she was waiting for a punishment.  
She was back to her old self.  
Maybe her true self?

"Sor, do you have to shoot every… Oh, hello!"

It was like a wakeup call to her mind since she knew the exhilarated voice only too well.  
Looking straight into a pair of big, grey eyes a feeling of warmth flooded her body and her eyes and her mouth opened wide in shock before her throat uttered a hysterical scream of joy. The woman in front of her did the same and immediately let her bag fall onto the floor and threw her arms around her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I haven't seen you in years! Oh my god you look so gorgeous Kim!"

"Look at you!"

The woman with the pale skin and soft, long, black hair hugged Kimiko so hard, she almost couldn't breathe.

"Kim, oh my dear, how did I miss you! There is so much I have to tell you!"

Letting go of her, she could finally take a look at her old friend.  
Mei Ling Lee was still one of the most beautiful women in Kimiko's eyes and this fact hadn't changed in the last years.

"Soryu, why didn't you tell me that the woman you spoke of was Kim Doe? I would have packed my things earlier."

Throwing the skeptical looking mobster a glance of 'how-could-you?!', Mei Ling shook her head and chuckled while laying an arm around the other woman.

"Don't you have to instruct your lackeys for tonight, Mr. Oh? Kimi and I want to have a relaxing girly day before the party tonight and we don't want any scary looking, gun swinging mobster boss around!"

The mobster was now looking a bit bewildered but didn't seem to move any time soon.  
With rolling eyes and a cute chuckle, Mei Ling wasn't willing to wait for any more reaction; instead of it, she pressed her palms against his shoulders and literally shoved him out of his own apartment.

Actually, Kimiko didn't thought, that Soryu was giving up his apartment that easily, but maybe it was owned to the situation.  
Coming home after a long trip and finding a half-naked woman and man, which probably just had sex a few minutes ago, running out of his apartment was something that could make any person search for words.  
But maybe it was owned by Mei Ling.  
The both seemed so close…  
Well, they both were close family members of Chinese mafia clans, so it was only logical that they knew each other.

"Yeay! Finally… I already planned acting sick so he would stop to sticking around..." Mei Ling began, walking back towards Kimiko were she grabbed for a case,  
"well now he's gone and we can use the time wisely by ordering a few bottles of champagne, a hot bath, massages and relaxing before mixing up the event tonight?"

The smile of the young Chinese lady may was wide and childlike but the glimmer in her eyes were as sly as ever.

"Your planning something Mei, am I right?"

Kimiko's facial expression formed into her typical half smile because she could guess her old friend plotting something.

"I would _never_…" she answered with obvious sarcasm in her voice, "do you still go for silk dresses…?"

Mei Ling kept her word.

After taking a long bath they straight had visited the luxurious spa at the hotel were both of them took their time to talk about the good old times.

After her escape, Kimiko had traveled around the world a few month before meeting Mei Ling in Milano were she had studied art and design.  
Because of an advertisement, Mei Ling had given up at a local news letter to find a model for her first design, they had met.  
Just a few days after they had first met, the two women spontaneously decided to live together for a few month since Mei Ling needed a new apartment at this time.

Now, the daughter of Simon Lee, the head of the Chinese Cricket Bells, was exclusive designer and CEO of Lily Magnolia – one of the most famous, luxurious couture labels in china.

Also Lily Magnolia was a good method for the money laundering and the other crimes of their mafia family. Of course Kimiko knew Mei Lings well kept secret from the beginning but the Chinese woman still didn't know about hers.

Like hers, Mei Lings greatest wish was being free, to be accepted as a normal person, a human being without these awful duties some dumb people had told them to fulfill.  
How often had the famous mob boss tried to talk Mei Ling into an arranged marriage, ordering her to marry some other mobster so the Cricket Bells could expand into the world. Even Baba had tried his luck a few times and from time to time, he tried again, only to receive another rejection.  
Simon also tried to force her into a marriage with Soryu which made Mei Ling finally stand up for herself and got her way.

And now she was even more rebellious than before, living her life like she always wanted to be.

"Oh my,… you look lovely, Kim! I knew it would be perfect for you."

Smiling widely, the young Chinese woman clapped her hands together in admiration.

Turning herself from side to side with a sceptic look on her face, Kimiko looked down onto the dress she was wearing.  
The silk was so soft on her skin and yet fell perfectly down her legs onto the floor.

"It's perfect for you! Even if it was just a spontaneous idea, it really looks like I had made it just for you…"

"So what are you going to wear?"  
Kimiko asked to change the subject.

She still wasn't sure about the style of the dress since it was way to plain for her taste in combination with the event.

"A short cheongsam in white and turquoise but that doesn't matter. I know you are trying to change the subject! Come on, admit that it's perfect."

The dress she was wearing was somewhat a mix of an evening grown with a little train and a cheongsam held in teal with golden hems and one single, plain magnolia branch stitched onto it. She grinned widely to overplay her try in changing the subject but that only made her friend chuckle a little before she walked over to her and began brushing her long black hair.

"Mr. Kisaki, are the rumors about the upcoming gallery true?"

"How are you going to celebrate your upcomming birthday this year, Mr. Kisaki?"

"Tell us something about your relationship to Mrs. Doe!"

The frenzy of flashing cameras as well as the calls of paparazzi and reporters were drowning the sounds of the streets.  
Not to mention the hysterical screams of the fan girls in between. It was the perfect show off for the eccentric people from the glamour world and everyone was trying to trump another.

Everyone except the great Eisuke Ichinomiya, who _was_ actually trumping everyone else.

As he stepped onto the red carpet with his typical smile, he even made some girls in the crowd faint.  
A somewhat interesting situation since it was Ota, who was the face of the campaign but in the moment, the big wig stepped into the light, almost everyone was turning towards him.  
Of course Ota was the face of the whole campaign, and everyone was burning for some new insider information about the beloved 'angelic artist', but Eisuke was still Eisuke.

With his plans for a new Tres Spades in Dubai, London and maybe New York, the great King didn't endeared himself with everyone, so of course this was what the gossip magazines were waiting for.

While everyone was bathing in the flashlight, Kimiko was still debating with herself, how she could avoid the whole circus.

She wasn't in the mood for a party, even if Mei Ling had given her best for doing so and she also wasn't interested in cross Mamoru's path.  
Even if he wasn't one of the VIP's, he still was the corrupt cop who surely had to attend party.  
They may had eliminated one of the cops who was investigating against them, but Eisuke wasn't a person who would be careless about something like this.

Stepping into the elevator she thought about the possibilities to enjoy the evening, at least a little.  
Meeting Shuichi Hishikura again would be amusing but since he often behaved stiff and mechanical, it wouldn't be enough to actually enjoy herself.

If she only could have asked Inui to escort her to the party... He may wasn't a bright man, but it wouldn't be hard to have fun with him.  
Kimiko even thought about asking Samejima for attending her but like Inui, he and some of the other Ice Dragons as well as Soryu Oh were assuming the security at the party.  
He was another person she would like to avoid, at least in the next few days.

But why was she feeling guilty?  
She hadn't done anything wrong and even if, she was still a human being with an own mind and a free will.

Shaking off the thought, since it was probably just another issue caused by the brainwash in the early state of her life, she stepped out onto the red carpet, drawing the attention to her immediately.

After presenting the perfume, watching the promo and answering some rather unnecessary questions at the short press conference about her life and inspiration and where Ota and she had met, Kimiko longed for a drink.  
It still wasn't problematic to trick the people behind the cameras with a fake smile and some well-studied lines, but it was exhausting, especially when she had to do it with Ota's arm around her waist.  
Walking over to the bar, she asked the barkeeper for a double shot of whiskey and while gulping them, Shuichi had walked over to her.

"Have you ever seen Hishikura talking to a woman like that? I don't think I have ever seen him acting so…human-like."

"Well, it's also extremely confusing since he is acting like that towards the little wild child. I mean, she isn't exactly what someone like him would be calling worthy, don't you think?"

"Well Ota, you should know the best that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Maybe he is a freak if no one is watching and the lights go out?!"

Chuckling about his own idea, Baba began to fondle with his chin.

"I don't even want to imagine that."

"While we're on it, have you noticed someone else imagining things while watching the promo?!"

The chuckle on Baba's face was formed into an almost devilish smirk while he let his eyebrows twitch.

"Yeah. I think there's going something on that could become really interesting… and if it's true what Eisuke told me earlier…"

An similar devilish glimmer blinked in the Artist's eyes.

"Well I wouldn't wonder. The spot was really sensual."

Baba was right.  
A hot woman and a hot male, alone on a deserted island, searching for each other, because of the exotic smell of their perfume.  
It wasn't even a new idea, but the way Ota and Kimiko had acted and the mood that was influenced by the music and the cinematography of scenes was giving the spot an erotic aura.

The room was filled with loud chatter of people, which obviously didn't liked each other but pretended interests for their opposite just to get more popular, more money or a companion for the night.  
It may was called an after party but in the end, it was business to everybody, first of all the great King, talking with a friendly voice like he was actually caring about the things his opposite had to say.

"… And that's how we had them agree to our terms of the Convention."

"Uhh….that's very exciting, really, but would you excuse me for a moment, Shuichi?"

Kimikos smile wasn't faked and even if you could have the impression she wasn't interested in the political affairs, Shuichi told her about and she really enjoyed that.  
In fact, it was one of the things she liked the most about him; he was a strict, intelligent and powerful man, who was more than exact in everything he did.

"Of course, there are some more people I have to talk to in here. It's not like I've came here just for you."

"Of course, you didn't."

Leaning up to his cheek, she whispered in a husky tone, giving him a little peck and letting her hand wander over his chest and shoulder before heading towards the toilets.

It wasn't very easy walk through a cluster of people right next to the exit which she had to circumvent to reach the toilet. They had become even louder as she walked by, but she wasn't concentrating on what they were talking about.  
The room was filled with loud voices and sticky air, and she longed for a little more fun in silence.

"Kim!"

A loud call made her stop in her tracks and with a bright smile on her face, Mei Ling approached her at a fast pace.

"Why don't you smile a little more? It's your night, girl! Let's have some fun."

"Well," Kimiko began, "that's what I had planned…"

There was a devilish grin on the hitman's face which made her friend look a bit dumbfound.

"At the toilett? Which kind of… ugh! Kim!"

She laughed it off and shook her head before she was laying an arm around her shoulders.

"No. This time I have a better idea how to get a little kick."

Her friendly, careless smile turned into a mischievous one.

"What do you have on your mind?"

Sticking their heads together both of them giggled and forged out their plan. "

"Well, look at this Ota, the most beautiful woman in this building gracing us with their presence's."

"Baba, stop it. We all know how you try to charm every woman with a cute face and a nice butt so you don't have to talk so swollen."

Mei Ling didn't waste a second to dodge his cheesy lines with her carefree smile.

"Ouch! That broke my heart into pieces, my lovely lady."

Acting a little overdramatically as ever, everyone of this little group rolled their eyes and chuckled about Baba's behaviour.

"By the way, what happened to those two hostesses you had been strolling along the red carpet with, Baba?"

Instantly, his look darkened and he murmured something, the women couldn't understand.

"Eisuke happened."  
Ota piped in with his typical angelic smile, knowing.

"You know, every time he's walking along I got that one song stuck to my head…" Mei Ling began with a sigh, looking over to the man in the black suit.

"Which one?"

"Classic man."

Both men raised their eyebrows like they couldn't understand her point.

"You think he's a classic man? Like a gentleman?"

The bewilderment in their faces was priceless and even if Kimiko had imagined her fun a little more illegally, it was still amusing.

"Listen to that song and we'll talk again."

While Baba was still wearing a somewhat confused look on his face, Ota became his true sadistic self, smiling with the evil glimmer in his eyes.

"So…, you and Hishikura? How is this supposed to work? I mean he's all robotic and…"

"Yeah, we like to know!"  
Baba, added back to his true self.

"Well," the black haired woman began, with a mischievous smile on her face, "he's a special person and I like that about him. Also, it's not like I have a special type…"

"Oh yeah…"

With her most carefree smile, Mei Ling was now the one who spoke up and the two men were turning her heads immediately.

"You…know each other?"

"Well, that's even more interesting!"

"Yeah Baba, we know each other for a few years and we know each other well…"

"Oh yeah, _very well_…"

Still, the Chinese woman had the childlike smile on her face but the tone in her voice changed.  
Their glances wandered towards each other and a smirk replaced the gentle smile within seconds.

"Huh?"

While Ota seemed to be frozen on spot, Baba's eyes were sparkling.

"I don't know what you mean?!"

Mei Ling shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving her friend alone with the two confused looking men.

"What exactly did she mean by saying '_very well_', I wonder?"

While the brown haired thief was sinking deeper into his thoughts, Kimiko chuckled innocently.

"I know what you are imagining. But let me tell you something,…"

Ota's pupils seemed to widen in shock like he had realized something unbelievable and his eyes followed the woman in front of him, walking towards his friend.

With a gentle hand, Kimiko held Baba by his shoulders leaning towards his ear like she had done to Hishikura before.

"It was even better."

The words came out like breath but with a little chew on the thief's earlobe she made unambiguously clear, what she was implying.  
And with a smirk on her face she left for the bar once again leaving the men behind.

Baba's eyes had rolled back to his head and his nose quivered in excitement.

"I need a cold shower. _Now._"

It was everything he could murmur before he left for the elevators at a fast pace.

The angelic artist on the other hand had a changed his smile into a devilish one as he saw, how a certain someone had watched the whole scenery with a dark clouded face and his fists clenching hardly.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Enjoy The Silence

**Chapter Thirteen: Enjoy The Silence.**

"You know what…?"

"What?"

"You're fun! Nah, for real…you're a good guy! I don't know why we don't do things like this a little more often?!"

"Because you're not supposed to drink that much while you are working?"

The black haired man answered, matter-of-factly.

"You're right! Damn, you're so smart… Inui might be cute, but you're the smart one!"

Leaning onto his shoulders, Kimiko giggled when she saw, how the tall man next to her was blushing hard while turning his head to the side.

"Okay, I'll take it back. You are cute, too!"

And with that, the Elevator stopped at the lounge, opening the doors with the typical tune.

"Nighty, Koichi…"

Pressing a little peck onto his cheek she left him and stepped into the huge room with a little spring in her steps, knowing how he would become even more embarrassed and probably touching his cheek like somebody could see the spot her lips had been on.

When Kimiko heard the elevator doors close she immediately stopped acting drunk.  
It may seems childish, acting drunk at a business event but she wasn't interested in the party anymore and pretending to be a bit more than tipsy had always been a good excuse to leave.  
The last weeks had drained of her strength and the thought of being alone didn't bother her now.

She wasn't used to be surrounded by the same people for more than a few days and even if most of them weren't that bothersome, the thought of enjoying the silence was making her smile.  
Walking up to the Suite she stayed in, the black haired woman shut off her pager and the phone in her clutch.

"Safety first! Or else, a certain Chinese woman won't let me have any alone time."

With rolling eyes she imagined Mei Ling, calling her over for a nightly walk to the next fast food restaurant.  
There had been more than one nights like this and to be honest, it wasn't Kimiko's favorite way of wasting her sleeplessness.

In her mind, she also pleaded for Eisuke to be the last one to go to his suite when she unlocked the door to hers.  
The doors weren't the only things that got banged on the upper floor in the last nights and it was obviously that the big wigs humanly sex toy was always on-line.  
Okay, maybe she was a little envious of him, having his fun up there while she probably couldn't even _think_ about touching herself before a certain mobster was sending a message not to.

Yawning she tried to open the zipper on the back of her dress, what emerged as a problem since it stuck right after a few millimeters.

"Damned! You fucking zipper..."

Curses, hopping through the suite, force – nothing helped. The zipper stayed where it was.  
If the dress would have only been a little wider around her waist, she probably could have pulled it over.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't and so Kimiko thought about staying in this dress forever.

"C'mon, little piece of shit open up already…"

Muttering, the black haired woman was highly concentrated onto the fumbling behind her back when she suddenly was making out somebody standing in the doorway of the suite.

"Hell, you scared me!"

Without a tone, the man closed the door behind his back and took off the suit jacket he was wearing.

Calming her heartbeat, Kimiko let her arms sink to her sides, sighing loudly.  
This was the moment, she had tried avoid the whole night.  
Of course, sooner than later she had to talk to him about it, but at least she hoped for delaying it a little longer. His usually not interested face was now wearing a skeptical look which Kimiko took advantage of.

"The zipper stuck and I can't open it. Would you mind helping me since I can't see shit?"

Asking full of confidence, the black haired woman turned around towards the huge wall of glass in the living room as soon as she saw him nodding shortly.  
With his usual chilled attitude he stepped towards her, not making a sound.

In the moment she realized his presence behind her back she thought about saying something to break the awkward silence and to not give him the chance to ask about what happened that morning. His fingers were gentle as he laid his them onto the metal in the back of her neck, a fact that surprised her.  
Almost delicate, his long fingers fiddled with the zipper, not touching her skin once.

"What a night, huh? I'm glad it's almost over."

Earning nothing more than a deep 'Mhh' for answer, the fabric of her dress became loosely around her neck slowly.

"Have you ever seen something more fascinating?!"

Asking him, her eyes were fixed onto the skyline of Tokyo in front of her, draped into the darkness of the night, illuminated by the nightlife of the streets. Sure, she had seen a lot citys by night but the way how the deep, dark blue faded into black was surely something.

"No."

It was nothing more than a hot breath on her neck and she wasn't even sure, that he had said anything at all before she felt the fingertips of him brushing against her sensitive neck as well as a far more exciting sensation, following the way down her spine where the zipper fell open step by step.

Was she imagining things?

She wasn't really drunk, was she?

With a painful tenderness, his gentle hands rested on her shoulders in the moment, the zipper was completely opened, but the soft sensation didn't stop with it.  
Kimiko's body was set on fire at every piece of skin, he had touched.

Was he kissing her?

Realizing what was happening, Kimiko snapped around in a second even if it seemed to her, like the time itself had slow down.  
Her eyes had become wide in shock as she finally had turned herself towards him, her glance slowly wandering towards his face, like she could find an answer in it.  
An answer for what he was kissing her, for what he was touching her like this.

But in the moment, her eyes found his and the blushing cheeks beyond, the man in front of her was leaning into her fast as if she could disappear at any moment.  
When his soft lips touched hers, the black haired woman reacted automatically.

She gave into him fully and with everything she got but without protest or complains; therefor, Kimiko was too desperate and he was too persuasive.

With a gentle hand on her waist he led her towards the huge wall of windows, slowly pressing her back onto the cold glass, steadied only by his other hand next to her head on the window.

At first, his kisses were soft, almost featherlike.  
Nothing you would expect from a usually cold, emotionless man like him.  
Searching for hold, her arms crossed behind his neck and her hands began to burry themselves in his silky, hair.

This caused him to growl deeply and in an instant and in an instant, his kisses became harder and bolder not even letting Kimiko the chance to escape his lip-lock.

The tongue of him didn't need to ask for entrance; the black haired woman was eager to let him explore if that was his wish.  
Hell, how much had she longed for this kind of attention and now it was happening.  
And it was even better than she had imagined it would be, even if she hadn't expect him.

Soryu Oh.

His appearance maybe seemed harsh and scary, but the way his hand caressed her body through the thin material of dress was gentle and sensitive; a fact that was surprising but pleasantly so.

Their kisses became almost feverish as the time passes by until the black haired woman couldn't hold back any longer.  
When she broke the hot sensation, Kimiko let her hands sunk to her sides and the fabric of her dress glided down her body.  
With widened eyes, his dark grey orbs followed the fabric falling down her curves until it pooled onto her feet which caused the mobster to gulp visible.

Before he could even think about laying his fingers back onto her body, Kimiko already groped for his tie, pulling him towards her after she had changed her position, slowly leading him. Slipping out of her heels, she began to walk backwards pulling him along while their lips clashed together again.  
It was refreshing to be dominant now, even if she also would behave submissive again, as long as he would continue what he was doing to her.

She led him towards his bedroom, but when she let herself fall onto his mattress and awaited him to crawl onto her, he didn't.

The tall mobster groped for her wrists instead, loosening her fingers from his tie.

"Oh shit."

Did he come back to his senses?

Oh hell, what had she done again?!

The black haired hitman had always had known, how to enjoy herself; even at the time she had been at the cottage.  
There wasn't one person she had regretted to have her fun with, but maybe she should have let the mobster out.  
Maybe she had been too bold this time.

The strange feeling of shame clouded her mind, a feeling she didn't really knew.  
This situation was embarrassing and Kimiko decided to leave immediately but in the moment she tried to stand up and scatter away, she saw why he had stopped.

Painfully slow, he loosened the tie around his neck and threw it away before he began to open the buttons of his shirt. Button by button.

"Hell," she thought,

"does this man even know how sexy he is?"

Within seconds, Kimiko grabbed for the white cloth, undoing the last few buttons by ripping it.

There it was.

When she had stepped into the bathroom a few weeks before, she thought there was some ink on his torso but now she saw it fully and her gaze wandered towards his chest.  
A perfectly stitched dragon was decorating his left muscular chest which made her inhale sharply.

With her small, soft hands, Kimiko began to explore his tonned body inch by delicious inc, which made him blush even harder than before.

But it didn't matter now.

The lust in his eyes was more intense than she ever had expected it and when he finally crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, her body was set on fire again.  
Even if they hadn't even started anything yet, she could feel the heat pooling at her core, giving her a tingling sensation.

Taking his time with her, his lips began to travel from her mouth to her chin, then her ears and finally her neck, while his hands caressed her waist gently.

She had thought of him to be greedy and extremely dominant, but he wasn't; instead of pinning her arms or groping for her breasts his long fingers traced circles onto her skin with softness, as if he could destroy her at any moment.

A moan escaped her lips when he found a sensitive spot on her neck and her fingers digged into his muscular biceps.

Proud of the sound he had educed from her slightly swollen lips, he began to suck on that spot, lightly nibbling on it from time to time, receiving another few moans from her lips until she decided he was in for a payback.

While a purple mark blossomed on the side of her neck, her fingers found the way into the hem of his pants, opening it with ease so Kimiko could get a better access to his enormous bulge which was already poking her tights.

Soryu Oh was a tall man with a muscular body and an unbelievable good looking face but when she felt his hot need through the thin fabric of his tight boxers for the first time, her eyes widened in shock and anticipation of what he could do to her with his enormous length.

A loud growl was her reward and it made her continue, but this time inside his boxers. Again Soryu was growling, but this time even louder.  
Pumping his length with experienced fingers, she couldn't hold a chuckle when she saw how he tried to hold back.  
Already throbbing with need, she rubbed his tip harder, spreading his already dripping precum.

Totally focused on what she was doing to him, Kimiko didn't paid attention to his hands, which reached for her bra and with a rippling sound it felt off to the sides, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

"Hey, I liked this one."

Was all Kimiko could mumble before his fingers travelled towards her breast.  
But he didn't grope for it, like she expected after he destroyed the bra roughly.  
Instead, he was slowly stroking her soft skin, like she could shatter into pieces if he touched too hard.

Her whimper made him buck into her hand, his length twitching.

"Will buy you new ones."

His voice came of huskily and even deeper than before.

Now rolling her rosy perk with the fingers of one hand, the other one found its way to where she wanted him to be the most.  
But Kimiko had enough of teasing for one night.

With all her strength, the black haired woman managed to switch positions before so she was hovering above him now, ready to give him her all.  
Kimiko sat up onto his hips, throwing the rest of the lace bra to the other side of the room.  
With ease, she could pin his hands above his head before leaning back up again.

"What are you…"

Soryu began but stopped when she throw him a sultry smile, knowing exactly what she was doing.

With one hand, she freed her long hair by taking of the hairclip.  
It was making him go crazy and he was sure, he had never seen something more sensual than her, sitting on top of him while her long black hair fell down onto her breasts and back.

"Měilì."

It was just a mumble but Kimiko was sure, he had said something in a language she couldn't understand.  
Normally it would have bothered her, but she was way too consumed in her need to care.

Thrilled by how he seemed to enjoy her, she began grinding onto him.

Many had been fascinated by her way of handling her own body, but there had never been someone, she had been so captivated to.

Then, he finally leaned up, his hands searching their way into her silky hair.  
Once again, their lips found each other.

Led by the urge to feel her body, his hands moved to her shoulder blades, making her shudder in anticipation.

"I. Want. You."

Soryu managed to breathe out in between their feverish kisses, hoping for her mercy.  
He sure was a strong man, but this woman made him weak and he didn't know why.

And how could only the husky breath of this man made her arch her back in pleasure?

Finally, the black haired woman couldn't bear it any longer.  
The way his hot breathe crept into her ear was intoxicating, shutting off any logical thinking and leaving back nothing but pure instincts.

Pulling the thin lace of her panties beside, his need was allowed to slide up her entrance inch by inch.

"Oh my…"

A loud groan left her lips when she sunk down upon him in one swift stroke.

Again, the mobster murmured something in his native language but judging by his facial expression, she must have been praised with the most fulsome adulation.

The dark grey eyes of him rolled back in his head while before his lips began to search for her breasts out of instinct.  
Biting onto her bottom lip hard, Kimiko tried to stifle another moan, yet grabbing for his meanwhile ruffled locks.

His soft black hair slicked back was giving him an extremely sexy aura but with his hair down he truly looked beautiful.

She was the one to move first.

Slowly.

Painfully slowly.

This was the first time in what felt like forever, that she could enjoy this kind of pleasure and hell, she would not wasting this opportunity by fucking him with reckless abandon like a madman, even if it meant torment to him.

But there was no resistance, no hard up-thrusting.  
Instead he began guiding her grinding hips with his hands around her waist, like she was fragile and could be torn up.

"Why are you so tender?"

She asked herself in a low voice but he could hear her anyway.

"I'd like to call it sensual."

The impact of him thrusting up his hips to match her grinding was making her cry out loudly enough to wake up the surrounding floors.

It caused him to smile onto her skin.

He was doing this to her?

But more important was the fact, that smell of her hair and the taste of her skin made him feel addicted to her.  
Like a drug.  
He never got dizzy of anything but she was numbing his mind.  
There had never been a woman that smelled so good to him and as she became a little sweaty as she rolled her hips in union with his, it was too much for him.  
He was sure he was drowning in her, but Soryu found that idea even more exciting.  
There had been women before.  
Several.  
But none of them had done the things to him, like she was doing to him now.

Every time she moaned or whimpered out while continuing the slow, sensual rhythm, he was craving more for her.

And then he felt it.

After quite the time of her slowly grinding onto him, stroking his head and him, kissing her bare breast and the hard, rosy perks of her, she began to fasten up while her tight cavern began to squeeze his rock hard member.

She was close, he could feel it.  
And hear.

Kimiko's breath became quicker and with gentle hands he pushed her onto the mattress once more, now hovering over her again.

Their lips found each other in instant, while he began to set up the pace, not much, but enough to make her arch her back in pleasure.  
Hitting her sweet spot continuously with his hard length, he could feel her fingers travel down to his back, digging into it made him groan even louder than she had before.

It was a mix of pain and pleasure that made him murmuring more things to hear, she couldn't understand which made her bite her bottom lip so hard, she could feel a drip of blood.  
This was something new to her and the fact she couldn't understand him while he pressed his forehead onto hers, mumbling these words excited her even further.

He was tempting her mind and worshipping her body at the same time and with one last powerful thrust their minds went blank.  
He could feel her walls pulsing around him, squeezing him so hard he lost control and spilled his entire load deeply into her.

Before breaking their connection, Soryus soft lips found her swollen ones, licking away the little trip of blood before entwining their tongues one last time.

He rolled off of her, careful not to crush her small body.

While they were trying to catch their breaths, Kimikos eyes closed for a moment.  
Damn, that had tired her out more than she thought.  
When did she last felt so satisfied?

But then, her eyes snapped up again.

A moment longer and she might have fallen asleep, and that was something, she wouldn't want to risk.  
It had always been like that.

"Have your fun but then, go and leave immediately."

Almost hastily, her body snapped up but was pressed onto the mattress just a second after. She tried again. And again, she landed on her back.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"  
She asked, with a light anger in her voice.

"Stop trying to stand up. You're staying here."

Still, Soryu seemed to catch his breath, but his arms hadn't lost any of his strength as he held her back onto the bed.

"Forget it. No round two for you, Mr."

This time he rolled her onto him, before she could even try to stand up.

"What are you think you're doing, Oh?"

"I slept so long without you…"

The blush on his face and the fact that he was only whispering stunned Kimiko.  
The tall, cold mobster was embarrassed?

"I won't let you go to the bed in the room next door, only to know, that after you fall asleep, you will be tossing and turning around, so I can come over again? No, not tonight."

WHAT?

How did he know about her sleeping problem?

And what the hell did he mean with 'again' and 'slept so long without her'?!

The expression on Kimiko's face must have shown her thoughts pretty clearly causing him to chuckle, still the blush on his face.

"Didn't you wonder why you have slept so peacefully since your first night here? Why you have fallen asleep on the floor but awakened in the bed? And why your nights became restless after I headed to Hong Kong?"

"No way…"

Shocked her mouth fell open and she tried to get some distance, pressing her fists against his chest.

He was kidding, was he?  
Was the cold mobster boss telling her, that he slept next to her in that one week?  
Was he trying to tell her that he could calm her?

"At first, I thought you would keep calm when you were fast asleep so I could stand up but every time I tried, you became restless again and so…."

She just stared blankly at him, not knowing what to respond or to think or to feel.

Suddenly his hands cupped her face, caressing her cheeks lightly to calm her crazy bumping heart.

"Stop fighting against it, I already know your secret anyway."

It was so out of character for him to talk so tenderly, but the fact that he had behaved not like she expected when having sex, it began to made sense to her; maybe because of her tiredness, and maybe out of the fact she wasn't feeling uncomfortable with him.

Without thinking further about it, Kimiko leaned down for another kiss which was welcomed by him.  
She could feel him smirk into the kiss before she heard him chuckle.  
Raising one of her eyebrows as if to ask, what he was chuckling about, he leaned up to her ear again.

"Sure there's no round two?!"

Yawning, the black haired woman rubbed her eyes under the sunlight that shone brightly into the bedroom.

Everything on her body felt sore but after two more rounds, it was only plausible.

Wait a moment!

Opening her eyes wide in an impact, she slowly looked over her shoulder where her glance met the sleeping face of a certain, black haired mobster.

"So this wasn't just a bad trip? Mh!"

Actually it hadn't been bad.  
Au contraire!  
It had been fantastic.

A gentle smile plastered her face, when she felt his arms snuggly around her waist and his face nuzzled into her back.

She felt great.  
Well, after being abstinent for so long, it sure felt great.

But there was another feeling creeping up in her and a rather loud growl in her stomach made clear, that she needed some energy.  
It wondered her, that Soryu hadn't woken up from that roar of her body but she was glad.  
They may have had something going on last night and he may have snuggled to her but this was the morning after and it was the first morning after ever to her.

Wiggling herself out of his tight embrace, she managed to replace her body with the soft blanket, before grabbing the next piece of cloth she could find.

Maybe there was something in his fridge she could use for breakfast.

Tiptoeing her way out of the bedroom she managed to slip into the dark blue cloth in her hand which managed to be the mobster's shirt from the night before.

"Nothing, but really Kim, what have you expected?"  
She asked herself while closing the door of his fridge in the little kitchen of his apartment.

Looking onto the clock on the wall the black haired woman wondered if some of the others were already awakened.

"It's Sunday and everyone was celebrating last night so it should be fine. It won't take much time. Find something to eat and then, sneak out. Pretty easy!"

Not bothering about her current outfit and the ripped buttons on it, Kimiko tiptoed out of the apartment, silently closing the door before heading towards the lounge with almost feather like steps.  
Silently she took a short look into the huge white room, hoping to prove right.

Yes, there was no one to see!

Fastening her walk towards the fridge at the expensive, open kitchen her smile grew wider when she found at least some indigents.

"At least, it's something."

It wasn't much.  
Just some eggs, vegetables and spices but it was enough to make some Omelets.

While the pan was sizzling, she prepared the plate at the counter when suddenly the huge TV at the wall was starting to make sounds.

Until now, Kimiko hadn't realized the chaos at the lounge but now that she took a closer look, the usually clean room looked like the party from last night was held here. Empty champagne bottles, playing cards and some poker chips where clattered all over the floor, as well as nibbled on fruits and ashtrays with cigars on it and there was even some neatly prepared lines of white wonder on the glass table. Some pillows where stacked on the couch on top of a mountain of blankets.

When Kimiko had moved the plate onto the counter, she must have accidently hit the remote control and now there was playing music on TV.  
Minimizing the tune she left it on, since there was a song playing, that kept her humming.  
She didn't like that kind of music, though. But it even made her move her hips slightly while she turned back towards the pan, placing the first omelet onto the plate.

There was still enough for more.

The longer she listened to the song, the more she moved to it, shaking it off like the blonde singer-songwriter told her.

"Well, if this isn't something very nice to see first thing in the morning…"

Kimiko jumped at the sudden voice behind her.

"_Baba_! Hell! You scared me to death!"

It turned out, that the mountain of blankets had been Baba, hidden under all those pillows. Only his head was now visible and it made her laugh out a little louder than she wanted, but he was just looking so ridiculous.

"And you made me smile first thing in the morning. Thanks for that."

He chuckled. Even if he was sleepy, he was charming and funny as ever.

"Ditto."  
Kimiko commented before returning to the next omelet.

"What's smelling so good in here…oh! _Morning_!"

The 'morning' came off usually teasing and without turning around Kimiko knew who had come out of his cave.

"No, that's not for you, Ota!"

Placing the next omelet onto the plate, the black haired woman was met by an intense smirk of the so called 'angelic' artist, who was rubbing his head with a towel, still dripping wet.  
The fact that he was almost naked wasn't even slightly interesting to her so she turned around for the frying pan again.

"Aww, look at that Baba, the pet is running off in such a tempting outfit without her master. Have you finally decided to wag your tail for…."

But before he could finish his sentence, a sharp knife had landed at the wall next to his head.

"Next time, I won't miss."

"Oho! I'm sensing a little lack of sleep here…"

"Don't tell me you have slept tonight Baba! There were some rather loud noises coming out of Oh's apartment…"

"Oh yeah!"

Only too, well Kimiko could imagine the grin on their faces and with all her strength, she tried to focus on her omelet.

"Hey, Koro! Are you making breakfast for the mobster and his hook up? Such a good, obedient pet…!"

Grabbing for the next knife out of the block in an instant, Ota hid himself behind the couch.

"Coward!"

"I'd really like to know from which escort service she is. I mean, I can't remember him being so loud and…"

"Could you please stop saying such wired things, Baba?!"

Kimiko blurred out.

"I'm just curious…"

The innocence in the thief's voice was making her shook her head.  
Hopefully he never would find out.

"Oho…what's that? Are you trying to make it up for yesterday, sweetheart?"

Arms slung around her waist out of the blue and a raspy, deep voice breathed into her ear.  
He was pressed up against her back, so she could feel something poking into her back. This was no good.

She maybe couldn't avoid Soryu last night but the detective was still someone she would like to steer clear about.

Slightly fumbling with the hem of her shirt he was shoving the fabric up her tight with one hand, grumbling in enjoyment while the other grabbed for one of the omelets.

"Mamo… I'm…"

She began, but he placed his head on her shoulder so their lips were about to touch in an instant. Kimiko could clearly see the burning stains the bullet had left yesterday.

Click.

"I won't count this time, slacker!"

Like the morning before, no one was making a sound. Kimiko had always imagined the morning after as a pain in the ass, but pain in the ass was an understatement now.

This time, she had to respond before the obviously not amused mobster was opening the fire.  
With everything she had, Kimiko grabbed for Mamo's wrists and pulled them down so he was no longer touching her.  
Then her glance wandered towards the man in front of her. He was just blankly staring at her, his gun aimed and ready to shoot the detective right between the eyes at any moment.

His hair was slicked back again and if his upper body wouldn't be naked, he could have also been at a real gunfight somewhere.

Maybe it was caused by the situation, but the fact that he only wore his suit pants was making her tingle again at places, she thought that were numb for at least a few days. Shaking up the thought immediately, Kimiko stepped in front of him just looking up into the grey of his eyes and in an instant, he lowered his gun and smiled tenderly at her.

Within seconds he had thrown her over his broad shoulders again, her lace swathed butt clearly visible to their surroundings.

His face had gone cold again only snarling something very clear.

"Don't touch what's mine, slacker. Are we clear?!"

The blank expression on Mamoru's face wasn't anything to compare with the wide eyes and mouths of the thief and the artist.

"That also includes these."

Grabbing for the silver plate, the mobster even snatched away the omelets, Mamoru had tried to touch.

With large steps, he walked up the stairs and headed towards the suite where he placed the plate down onto the table before lowering the woman on the couch in the living room.

"Morning."

His voice was still cold and the fact that his arms were crossed over his chest now, made clear, that he wasn't really in a good mood. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the opponent to speak up first.

"The omelets will get cold, you know…"  
Kimiko began, matter-of-factly.

"Isn't important now. They will still taste good if they're cold."

Again, silence fell over the room and the mood was getting pretty tense.

"Okay, stop it. Why are you angry?"

She didn't like the fact that he didn't say anything.  
Or did anything.  
The mobster just blankly stared at her.

But then, he turned around without a sound and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Hopping up, she followed him until into the bathroom.

Soryu was leaning over the sink, staring into the mirror with a questioned, angry look.

"Hey,…"

She began again, slowly placing her arms around his waist from behind, softly pressing a little peck onto his back.  
Normally, she wasn't the type for such sugar sweet gestures but when she saw how his face lit up in an instant, it was worth the try.

"When I woke up, you were gone…And when I found you, you were just making omelets…"  
He mubled.

A deep sigh was audible while his cheeks became a deep crimson tone.

"I thought, you were gone…"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Dangerous Woman

**Chapter Fourteen: Dangerous Woman**

Well, that was surprising.

He wasn't angry with her, he was just a being sensitive.  
Even if it wasn't the first time, Kimiko had interpreted his actions the wrong way, so she was still taken aback by his words.

Damn, did that man even know what he was doing to her?  
Normally, Kimiko would throw up by someone saying such cheesy things, but when the usual cold mobster did, it made her feel somewhat happy.  
There had never been a person that made her feel safe.  
She had expected him to be angry because she hadn't fought against Mamoru's advances or because he saw her as his property, but he didn't.

"I wouldn't have come that far."

The smirk on her face was making Soryu turn around in an instant.

"I mean, my whole body feels sore…It's a wonder that I've made it to the lounge so thank you for carrying me the way back up here."

Her mischievous grin made him blush slightly before he turned his head to the side to avoid her gaze.  
Scratching his head, slightly embarrassed he sighed shortly before Kimiko could see his lips forming a smile, even more mischievous then hers before picking her up again.

But this time, she wasn't carried like a sack of rice.  
He was holding her up, her lace-covered butt placed on his crossed arms so that her legs wrapped around his large body automatically.

"If you say it like that, I might get the idea you want more…?!"

Wow, that came sudden!

Making their way back towards the living room, they both grinned like little kids that had taken a cookie from the jar that was hidden.

A sudden sound of an opening door and two people arguing made both of them snap around only to be greeted by a wildly gesticulating Ryosuke and a rather pissed looking Koichi next to him.  
The argue seemed rather pointless but still, they were fighting like little boys.

"It's my job to protect Mr. Oh, so I'm the one who's escorting him today! I've … OH!"

When Koichi realized his boss in front of him, wearing just his trousers and carrying a half-naked woman in his arms he starred at them with a blank expression until Ryosuke finally stopped talking and followed the gaze of the black haired man.

"I'm so sorry boss, I'm so… oh my… I…"  
He stammered in panic while Koichi just turned on his heels before leaving the room without saying a word or making a noise.

"That's uhm…I didn't want to… but…uhm… I should go…"

And with that, the lackey left, too.

Kimiko as well as the black haired mobster were still frozen in place for a few seconds until the woman couldn't hold back her laughter so he put her down.

The slightly embarrassed look on his face was still lingering when she tiptoed towards his bedroom only to come back a short moment later with a pair of socks, his shoes and a fresh buttoned up shirt in her hands.

"Maybe you should talk to him…"  
she began, wearing a gentle smile that was welcomed by him as well as the clothes she handed him until the smile turned into a suppressed giggle  
"…man-to-man talk, about the birds and the bees… you know." She laughed again before she walked past him, softly patting his shoulder heading off towards the bathroom.

Maybe it was the best idea to stop at that point and take a shower.

Feeling refreshed and strangely happy Kimiko decided to enjoy the day.  
It was still brunch time and she could grab some cheese and fruits and head to the park and have a picnic since the omelets were long gone as well as the tall mobster.  
Maybe she could go to the beach?  
It wasn't too far away and since there was obviously nothing to do, she maybe had the whole day… Or maybe she could just do some window shopping through the city. Watching a movie at the cinema wasn't a bad idea either…

Stepping out of the suite her head was still occupied to the ideas of spending her time so she wasn't aware of her surroundings so the impact of something running into her knocked her hard.

"Oh I'm…"  
she began, until a harsh sound snapped at her.

"Mind what you're doing!"

That made her raise her eyebrows instantly, watching the brown haired woman run down the hallway and towards the staff elevators while the door of the stairs to the upper floor fell shut.

The stairs?!

Her eyes widened while she made a high pitched, squealing sound when she inhaled sharply without actually opening her mouth.

That was surely the most funniest thing in the last 24 hours and even if she wasn't the type for gossip and tit-tat she was looking forward to telling it Baba and maybe even the artist, too.  
But that had to wait.

After checking her mails and the missed calls from Mei Ling while sipping a coffee at a little café and buying some shit from an art student at the restroom, it was time for window shopping.  
Strolling around the city and the market was making her feel like she was actually free even if she wasn't.

The last time Kimiko had spent some time alone like this had been the day she had been kidnapped.

The realization, how much time she already spent as the property of somebody hit her, when she saw the buds on the cherry trees.  
Maybe two weeks and the city of Tokyo would be pink all over.

Hanami.

The last time she had been in Tokyo, she had left before she could celebrate the festival like she originally had planned and it still was making her feel uneasy.  
She knew that it had been the right thing to go but the fact, that it almost was that time again…

Shaking off the thought, Kimiko decided to head towards a library which also had a small bookstore next to it.

Now that Soryu was back, she probably wouldn't have anything to do at the Ice Dragons office and if she had to be sitting there quietly, she also could read something and use her time wisely.

Asking the librarian for any recommendations, she willingly searched the system of her laptop for the shelves so she could scribble the numbers down on a little note.  
While she was doing so, Kimikos glance slowly wandered through the sections.  
Shortly her eyes rested on a young, red haired man sitting at the kids section, reading a book to a few kids, which probably were dropped there so their parents could go to grocery stores and such.  
Maybe because she couldn't enjoy her childhood like these kids were, her glance wandered again.  
Two men were discussing something at the cuisine section and by the smirk of the tall blonde man and the obviously sigh of the boy next door next to him it must be the end of the discussion.

"Here. Make sure to ask for help if you have any problems finding these."

The librarian handed her the note with a friendly smile before Kimiko headed towards the criminal and thriller section.

"Give me something that drips of blood and guts or something, which is s so rotten and sick that you will have to talk about it with your psychotherapist, please"  
She had asked the librarian earlier, earning a little giggle from her before she began her search.

The black haired woman was always fascinated by those kinds of stories even if some of them were pretty far from the reality of a killer.  
But she rather enjoyed some hard cops searching for a psychotic killer than reading something about a woman, that works of a list, her dead husband had written for her.  
No.  
Just as little as she was interested in something like,...

"50 shades of … Ichinomiya."

Damn… if she would have said this out loud at the lounge, she probably earned a good laughter of Baba and maybe the artist as well as Mamoru, but now that it wouldn't be spontaneous anymore, it probably wouldn't be that funny anymore.

"You know the title is different but if you have also forgotten the content of the book I can refresh you memories by giving you a demonstration."

Turning around, Kimiko could gaze into the mischievous looking face of the blonde man from the cuisine section, who was now standing next to her.  
The grin on his face was predatory like an animal before tearing its prey in two but at the same time his aura was fascinating, as if everything of him was drawing her towards him.  
She was impressed but not interested.

"Sorry, I'm not into that stuff nor interested in you, blondie. But you're quite the looker. Have you ever thought about becoming a model?"

Before she could get an answer of her rhetorical question, the other man from the cuisine section was apologizing to her with a warm hearted smile and kind words, scolding his friend while dragging him away.

"No Inari-sushi for you tonight…"

Chuckling about their behavior, Kimiko decided to leave the library and headed to the book store since she couldn't find a book that was exciting her.  
About 20 minutes later she already left the store with the same book, she had found in the mobsters desk.  
Maybe, the black haired man had a good taste in books and since there had been nothing else that caught her eyes it had been the best decision to her eyes.  
Also the slightly shaking of the walls as well as the loud banging sounds a few minutes ago seemed like a small earthquake to her and hell, this was something she didn't want to experience at full force.

Walking onto the street she could see some firefighters running in and out of the building of the library.  
Or could it also have been a small detonating bomb, which caused the loud noise?  
Increasing the pace of her steps she ran into the back of a tall firefighter with some brown strands falling out of his helmet, sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

"I'm sorry. Is everything alright? May I can help?"  
Kimiko asked innocently, earning a warm and wide smile from the young handsome man with a shimmer of gold in his brown eyes.

"Oh, no everything is under control. Some of the huge shelves had fallen over. A problem of statics but everyone is unharmed so there's no need to worry for you, miss."

He explained friendly before he ran off again into the library.

"Well, at least not a bomb."

The sun had already disappeared but there was still a little bit red on the horizon, slowly fading into a soft pastel purple which already faded into the blue of the night.  
Maybe she should go back to the hotel?  
She had already spent the whole day outside.  
Alone.

Hell yeah, that had felt great.  
No one to tell her what she had to do or how she had to act.  
How she had to look or how she had to talk.  
The black haired woman enjoyed walking around in her dark, destroyed jeans and a kimono-style jacket, talking to people like a person at her age should. The most people would probably only realized her as a student.

A shuddering tone suddenly ripped her head out of the clouds she had walked on.

But still the hit man, she controlled her reflex to snap around and look for it, instead, Kimiko bend down, like she wanted to tie her sneakers only to catch the shadow moving behind a bunch of trees, one-sided illuminated by the park lamps.  
There was only one person in this world, who could be this loud and clumsy while spying on somebody and she was already feeling strangely excited by shocking this certain someone to a heart-attack. Okay maybe just near a heart-attack, since she didn't want him to die.  
Taking a deep breath Kimiko made herself ready for the attack before she headed for the trees at her top speed.

"Gotcha'!"  
She called triumphantly.

But there was nobody.

Somebody had been there a few seconds ago, she was sure.  
But also, she could have imagined it, since the shit she had bought had been no good…  
As she looked closely at the empty space in front of her, her gaze fell onto a still smoldering stub next to one of the trees.  
Someone had definitely been there, but it hadn't been Inui like she originally expected. But if this hadn't been Inui, who had followed her…

"Finally."

The deep, dark voice behind her was calm and collected which made her blood freeze for a second.  
But the black haired woman knew that voice. Snapping around, she looked directly into the usually cold, grey eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me! Again!"

Folding her arms in front of her chest she surely hid the fact that she was relieved to see nobody else than Soryu.

"This wouldn't have happened in the first place, if you'd answered my messages."

"Huh?!"

Automatically, her eyes widened in shock.  
Fumbling in her backpack she reached for the phone he had given her a month ago.

"Oh… i don't have any reception minutes…."

With shrugging shoulders, she let the phone glide back into her backpack when suddenly his rough hands grabbed for her underarms.

"This won't happen again, understand!"

The growl in his voice was unmistakable; he was pissed as fuck!

Staring into the icy grey of his eyes, she could see the anger flaming in them as well as her own reflection.

She wanted to speak, to give a comment to his statement but her voice was stuck in her throat.  
Kim didn't know herself anymore.

The height difference between them had been obvious from the beginning but now at the moment, he was leaning down to her, pressing her underarms against his chest, her whole body stiffened because of his intimidating outburst. Not that she was scared, just shocked. It wasn't like she did run away or killed someone without being authorized.  
Kimiko had just spent her day like an average person.

Leaving no time for further thoughts, Inui was jogging up the path where they were standing.

"Sir, I think it's better if we are going now."

He mumbled, not even trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to look in Kimiko's face by turning his away. Maybe Inui knew already, what kind of disciplinary action was to expect for the young black haired woman.

The whole ride, Kimiko was looking down on the carpet under her feet.  
At the first look, it seemed to be fluffy and soft but the hit man knew that it was rough and could bring pain with it.

It remembered her at the old hard terry clothed towels over her face, while water was pouring down onto her face, into her mouth and nose, filling her lungs.  
Without thinking about it she was making her form even smaller by pressing her upper body onto her legs until she was in an almost embryonal position.  
It was the same position she had to be in, when she was locked in a wooden chest because of something she had done wrong.  
Back in those days Kimiko was sure, this chest would become her coffin one day but it didn't.

She was here in Tokyo.  
Riding in the car of a mobster to the hell knows where.

Now that she was thinking about it, this wasn't the way towards the hotel.

"Were here."  
Soryu grumbled, obviously still mad. Walking up the stairs at an old, chic looking building, they stopped in front of an apartment.

"This is my apartment besides the one I'm staying in at Tres Spades…"

And with that, he opened the door with his keys.

It was a pretty neat place for someone who was making his money with illegal business but after she had seen the Ice Dragon office it didn't seemed to be odd.  
A clean apartment with classical chic furniture which gave off a kind of luxurious flair.

At first Kimiko hesitated but when Soryu stepped past her inside the apartment and gave her a look full of anger she silently followed him.

"Sir, is there anything I can do now?"  
Inui asked, still tuning his face to the side so the half of his face wasn't visible.

"No, Inui, there's nothing to do. Go back to the office and call the others. Tell them they can stop now."

"Alright, Sir."  
The young man answered already turning away to leave but was stopped right in the moment he tried to step out onto the hallway.

"Ryosuke! You've gotten a black eye!"

With a high pitch sound she grabbed for the back of his collar and pulled him back into the apartment.

"It's nothing…"  
he began to stammer, trying to hide his swollen, black eye again.

"_Ryosuke?!_"  
Soryu repeated with a glance of disbelieve in his voice.

"This definitely is something! Who was that?"

"No, I'm a mobster. This is nothing. I'm a Ice Drag…"

"Inui Ryosuke, I won't ask again!"

The black haired woman now had grabbed for his chin, turning his face towards her which cut him off midsentence.

"There was an incident last night at the after party."

Soryu stepped in between them, a sour look plastered on his face.

"He's a member of the Ice Dragons so this is nothing you have to worry about! And you; go. Now!"

Hastily, the young man turned around and almost flew out of the apartment, after he respectfully bowed to Soryu.

After slamming the door shut, the black haired mobster sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he let himself sink onto his black leather couch.

"You should have let me treated him… he's to young for something like that…"  
Kimiko commented shortly and with a snippy tone in her voice, before she left for the kitchen.

Of course Soryu was right, Ryosuke was a mobster and in their world, a black eye was nothing but he still was so sensitive and hopelessly pure, it hurt her to see him with a bruise.  
She never had experienced this feeling, not for herself and not for anyone else but when she had seen the swollen eyes of the lackey, her instinct kicked in.

Opening the fridge, Kimiko searched again for something edible.  
Since the piece of cake, at the café, she hadn't eaten anything and after smoking some Kush before, her stomach growled loudly.

"You are _especially_ nice to him, am I right?!"

A growl, even louder than the one her stomach had made before made her snap around.  
Soryu was standing in the doorway, blocking her way out. The expression on his face was even more dark and intimidating than before, leaving no hope for her to escape.

"Of course I am,"  
she snorted,  
"he's like a child… he needs someone who pampers him from time to time."

Chuckling, Kimiko turned back towards the fridge. It wasn't the time for a debate on principles, she was still somewhat high and hungry like a wolf.

But Soryu had other plans.

Slamming the fridge door, he had her attention back in no time.

"He isn't a child, and he doesn't needs to be pampered, especially not by you."

"Yes he is! Also as Samejima, even if he comes more after you! And from time to time, even a mobster has to be pampered…"

Staring into each other's ice for a few seconds, Soryu was the first to give up by pinching the bridge of his nose while a heavy sigh was leaving his lips.

"You are so troublesome…"

Turning on his heels to leave the kitchen, Soryu was taken aback by the words which came out of her lips next.

"Wanna get pampered, too?"

This time, he didn't turn around. He just stood there without any motion.

"I'll cook something while you can take a bath, how does that sound to you?"

The tune in her voice wasn't as cocky as before, she rather sounded nicely, as if she wanted him to come down.  
And it did work.

"Alright."

The black haired mobster just nodded his head shortly before he left for the bathroom.  
Sighing shortly, Kimiko leaned her head against the fridge.  
Damn, that shit surely got her wasted.

While the black haired woman prepared the dinner table nicely, she could hear the water pouring a few rooms afar.  
The fact, that she was acting like a cute little wifey now, preparing dinner for somebody else than her, was making her sick but as long as this would be the only thing she had to do to make him come down Kimiko was cool with it.

Again she didn't had the ingredients to prepare something fancy but the fact that he had been happy with the omelet's before made her think he might also like her bread dumplings with mushroom stew.  
His fridge wasn't filled richly but it was enough to prepare the something she knew to make, even if it was now Japanese styled.

After some more time, she could hear the blow dryer purring while she was laying the table nicely.

When a little yawn escaped her lips Kimiko couldn't hold back her thoughts, drifting off to the last night.  
She hadn't really got much sleep last night and the man she was preparing dinner for was the reason for it. Maybe it was the fact that he was only a few steps away from her or maybe it was just her clouded mind but without thinking any further about it, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.  
Kimiko wouldn't mind another day with tiredness if that meant she could repeat the last night again.

"Well, so much for 'just one time and then I'm good'."

The buzzing sound of her phone was making her snap out of her thoughts.  
She didn't even had the time to move her phone to her ears before the person in line was talking hectically.

"… were at the office and they're now on the way towards Mr. Oh's apartment but he won't pick up."

"Ryosuke?"

"Yeah, they must be there in about five minutes!"

"Ryo…Ryosuke, could you please slow down? I can't understand what you are trying to say!"

Kimiko now loudly barked into the mic which caused him to stop.

"There were some detectives at the office, who wanted to talk to Mr. Oh about the incident from last night. They will be at the apartment at any minute,… I don't know what to…"

"Everything will be fine, don't worry. I know what to do."

And with that, Kimiko hung up the phone.

Within a few steps she stood in front of the bathroom door, knocking onto it.  
Nothing, just the purr of the blow dryer.  
Again she knocked.

"What?"

Soryu was barking through the wooden door, not even turning off the blow dryer.

"Do you have a problem with bad press?"  
Kimiko asked innocently with a perfect plan to get rid of those detectives for now already in her mind.

"I'm a mobster; there's never good press for us."

"So, press is a problem for you?"

"No,… there are always ways and means. Why are you asking?"

"Pure curiosity. Well, dinner's ready in a few minutes."

And with that, Kimiko walked away from the bathroom door towards the bedroom.

After maybe two more minutes, there were voices audible in front of the apartment door.  
Not that they were loud, but Kimiko knew, that this would probably the detectives, Ryosuke had talked about.

Even if she didn't knew, why they were there or what they wanted from Soryu, she was ready to at least shield it off for now.

Not only for his own sake but because she found the thought of them, continuing where they had left off this morning, rather appealing.  
And so she dimmed the light at the same moment, the doorbell rang for the first time. Then, she switched on the audio system, playing a song to set the mood. When she was already putting on a show, she was doing it perfectly.

Again the doorbell rang, and this time, she opened it.

"Good evening Mr. Oh. We would like you to…"

The breath of the detective was stuck in his throat, when he realized that the person in front of him wasn't the expected high ranking mobster but a black haired model, he had seen in advertisement, only wearing lingerie beneath a semi-transparent kimono-styled jacket that left no room for imagination.

"Good evening, detectives. Mr. Oh's will be there for you at any moment. Would you mind waiting a moment?"

The gulp of the detective, next to the one who had spoken was obvious as he stared onto her cleavage like it was an "all you can stare" – buffet.

With a challenging smile on her lips she turned around, knowing exactly their stare would wander to her barely covered butt and thighs.

"Does one of the detectives want something to drink? A snack maybe?"  
Kimiko purred before heading towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks Miss."

"Then maybe the gentleman would like to take a seat? The leather couch is extremely comfortable."

Thinking about what she could do to carry her little act to it's extreme, she grabbed for the book she had bought as well as the strawberry's she got at the market.  
Carrying the tray out of the kitchen, she placed a glass of red wine for her on the table, a glass whisky for Soryu as well as the strawberry's on the table before she made herself comfortable on the other leather couch, so the detectives could stare a little bit more at her.  
While she began to read the first pages of the book, she could feel the eyes on her body, the hitching breath of both of the detectives everytime she seductively brought the glass of wine to her lips and the little squealing sound the younger detective made when she closed her lips around one of the strawberry's.

Fuck yes, she knew exactly what she was doing there and what it would cause!

Kimiko had only read a few pages when she could hear the clicking sound of the mobster, stepping out of the bathroom.  
Hopping up from the couch, she walked towards him, her movements almost featherly so she was giving off the typical "wifey-vibe".

The way Soryu gulped obviously was rather innocent while his pupils were widening in an instant as he laid his eyes on her rarely covered body. But as fast as his orbs got black, his eyes formed into an icy stare when he saw the detectives sitting on his couch, almost hopping up from the black leather.

"Babe, these detectives wanted to talk to you so I'm asked them to wait for you with me."

The purr in her voice was sickening sweet, and the way she put her hands on his stomach made his body twitching lightly under her touch.  
This was the way she liked to kill two birds with one stone. Something in the black haired mobster was snapping because when he heard her calling him babe, he put an arm behind her back to turn her towards his back more than her sides, almost like he wanted to shield her from the glances of the detectives.

"Gentleman."

The Growl in his voice was as intimidating as his stare so with a stottering voice the older detective began

"Mr. Oh, we just wanted to inform you that we need to ask you a few questions regrading the incident form last night. Please come to our police department tomorrow at 11 o'clock."

He sounded rather hastily, as if he wanted to get away without getting killed immediately.

"I'll be there. So…"

"Oh yes of course. A nice evening Mr. Oh, Ms. Doe."

The older one bowed slightly before heading out, followed by the younger detective who was blushing hard after Kimiko waved her hand slightly to say good bye. And with that, they closed the door.

A few seconds, the room was quite except of the song, her playlist was now playing, still giving off a seductive vibe. With her hand, still resting on his stomach, the black haired woman could feel his pulse beating at a rather fast pace. Was he still mad? The ringing sound of the timer was bringing her back from her mind excurse.

"So, I guess dinner is ready…"  
Kimiko began, trying to walk off for the kitchen, when his hand grabbed for her wrist.

"Didn't you want to dine?"

In the moment the black haired woman spoke out what she thought, she could watch his cold stare fading into a challenging smirk while he was pulling her towards him, leaving no space between the two bodies.

"I rather have something other in mind for dinner."

Feverishly, the tall mobster pressed his lips onto hers like she could disappear at any moment, not even bothered by the fact, that Kimiko hadn't had the time to breathe or to close here eyes. She needed only a few seconds to relax into the sensation of his lips, sucking hard on hers until she finally let him slip his tongue in.  
It wasn't delicate or sensual like the night before.

With a few steps, Soryu had pushed her back against the table just by the light pressure he was giving her wrists. Not that she needed the pressure; Kimiko rather appreciated this more aggressive side of the mobster since she liked being in charge as well as not being in charge.  
Every inch of her body burned with excitement, when his lips wandered from her swollen lips to her cheek, then to her jaw and towards her neck, where he found her sensitive spot immediately. In the meantime, his hands wandered from her wrists to her head, holding it in place while exploring her neck area.

"Eager, aren't you?"

"How am I … supposed to be … not eager when you're … like that?"

Kissing his way towards the small space under her earlobe, he stopped in between, to breath out the words, which made her feel dizzy.  
Tingling with excitement, Kimiko's hands found their way in his slicked back, black hair but before she could losing it up, Soryu again grabbed for her wrists, holding them down to his chest.

There was no further encouragement needed before the black haired woman pulled his shirt up his body, revealing the hard and defined muscles on his stomach and chest.  
Automatically, her tongue licked over her lips in anticipation of everything he had in store for her tonight. Throwing the shirt away to hell knows where, Soryu began to nibble on her earlobe, sucking and licking it from time to time which made Kimiko moaning out louder then she had expected herself.

Almost instantly, she could feel him smile into his kisses, while his breath grew heavier whit each passing moment.  
Painfully slow, his long fingers crept their way over her arms, making her body shiver, over her curves until his left stopped at her hip, grabbing it tightly before the other aimed for her crotch.  
It wasn't anything like the ghosting of his hands only a few seconds before. The firm grip to her most private part made her hitch a breath before she threw her head back, shocked by the unbearable sensation of his thumb tracing circles over her clit, only separated by a thin layer of lace.  
Even if he didn't do anything but rubbing her slightly trough her panties, Kimiko could feel herself dripping in excitement.

But the enjoyment didn't last for long.  
When the mobsters could feel her excitement dripping onto his fingers a low and deep sound, more a rumble than a growl, was audible before he flipped her body over easily. With one easy motion Soryu send the dishes flying onto the floor in cluttering sounds before slamming Kimikos body onto the wood.  
With him, directly pressed against her, she could feel his enormous bulge rubbing against her butt. Immediately he attacked her neck again, earning moaning sounds from her like a spell to keep him doing what he did.

"Oh Sor…"  
Kimiko moaned again, her hand grabbing behind for his head, gently massaging his scalp and neck, encouraging him with her gentleness.

Soothingly, he began to ghost his hand over her body again, starting a fire everywhere he touched but she didn't mind getting burned.  
He barely had touched her by now and even so, she knew her panties were ruined.

"You like that?"  
Soryu growled deeply, his right hands shoving up her bra tracing the skin of her breast before giving it a firm grip.

"Every time I don't pay my whole attention to you, you're either running off or walk around like that! I thought, I've made myself clear when I said, that you're not here for this kind of entertainment and still…"

It was a mix of anger and lust in his voice and Kimiko couldn't say what made her feel more impatient.  
Or maybe it was also the fact that he got vocal al of the sudden again, to make her understand how bad he was craving for her.  
Well, 'still waters run deep'.

The way, the black haired man was tempting her mind, made her moan again, now even louder than before earning him to bite into the flesh of her back. Not too hard but enough to leave a bruise behind.

"You're mine! Don't even try to run from me!"

His possessiveness was making her feel dizzy, clouding her mind until she could feel him opening his trousers and pulling them down along with his boxers, before pulling her panties down to her ankles.  
Without a further warning or another few tempting words he let himself slide into her core, slowly, taking his time like he wanted her to enjoy every inch of him.

It was too much for her to bear.  
Arching her back in pleasure, she moved her body towards him, sinking up on him fast, as if she couldn't wait any longer.

"Impatient?"  
His groan formed into a chuckled when he was fully inside her.

"Damn Soryu! Stop talking and fuck me already!"

When she turned her head around to scream at him she didn't expected meeting his eyes, widening in shock by her sudden statement.

But the shock didn't last longer than a few seconds before his right hand found his way towards her head, tightening his grip in the hair at the base of her neck.  
Not too much to cause pain but enough to make her feel the strength of his desire.

Pulling her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips hungrily onto hers forcing his tongue between her swollen lips while he began trusting into her from behind at a fast pace.

His animalistic behavior was so hot, Kimiko couldn't even moan out anything else than his name in a mantra as he slammed his hips against her behind.

With his pace much faster than the low bass of the song that was now playing, heightening the sensual mode and making Kimiko's toes curl.

Soryu loosened the grip on her head and moved his free hand now over her shoulder, over her side until he finally creeped towards her breast, squeezing it lightly. Drawing circles over her hardened peaks, he enjoyed the hissing sound she made answering it with a growl and the whisper of her name into her ear.  
At the same time, his left hand held her hips in place, the digits bruising the soft flesh on her rear end.

Kimiko could already feel herself convulsing around him, squeezing his hard member with every trust as he aimed for her sweet spot.

"Damn… Sor…yu…don't stop!"

The way she whined out his name in an almost pleading voice was controlling the inner beast in his mind immediately.  
Already knowing her sensitive spots and how to tease them, the black haired man was easily tempting her by groaning into her ear, sensually nibbling at her earlobe while his pace fading.

Instead, he let him slide slowly out of her tight cavern, so she could feel his every inch before letting himself slip into her again, repeating the sweet and torturing motion.  
Now fully into the slow rhythm of the song, her body responded to every of his thrust by arching her back in pleasure a bit more until her back was pressed against his firm chest and her neck leaned against his shoulder, offering it to him.

Automatically, she moved herself against him as if to make sure he wouldn't stop at any moment.  
She needed to be done so bad, needed him to be done even more.

Soryu gladly took her invitation, nibbling and sucking at her neck, enjoying the soft flesh blossoming with light bite-marks. Shifting his hands again, the right wandered towards her clit, ready to give her the last push while his left began to caress where his lips left the marks. But Kimiko didn't wanted to reach her peak yet, even if she needed it.

"You're so damn good!" Encuraged by her hand grabbing behind her, massaging his neck and scalp, the mobster let out a low groan his lips tracing her jawline while his thump played with her lips. Again his pace became a little harder and as she could feel his member twitch more and more with every trust, Kimiko knew he was as close as she was.

"Uhh…Baby…come on!"  
And with that she gave his thump a hard suck, twirling her tongue around it which gave him the final push. The impact of her walls tightening around him with her moaning out for him and sucking his finger between her beautiful lips was too much to bear for him.  
Growling out her name while he came, they both enjoyed a mind numbing, shuddering climax together.

Breathing heavily, Soryu placed another kiss onto her neck, then on his lips before he pulled away from her, whishing the sweaty strands of his night black hair back.

When Kimiko turned around after pulling her bra and panties back on again, she could see his cheeks blushing slightly while he put his trousers back on.

"Hey…"

The purr in her voice was increasing the color but his only reaction was to look away somewhat ashamed.

"I'm sorry…"

He muttered out.

"I mean I don't know what…why…"

How could that man become so flustered after doing that to her?  
Chewing her lower lips she tip toed towards him so she could press an almost featherly kiss onto his sweaty, muscular chest.  
Opening his eyes in shock for a second, he placed his hands onto her waist, sliding down onto his knees so his lips could plaster a trace of butterfly kisses onto her stomach, again murmuring something that she couldn't understand.

After enjoying the meal together, the young woman went straight to bed after taking a long shower.

Soryu on the other hand was sitting on his black leather couch with a whisky in his hand, staring off into distance as his hand was swinging the brown liquid in his glass.

Almost three hours, he had shooed his man through the city when he couldn't find her, neither at the ice dragon's office nor at the penthouse.  
Even if the worry lines on his forehead weren't visible anymore, he knew they would come back soon, at least when she was doing something reckless again. And he knew that he would be there again.

Sighing, the black haired mobster leaned back, the crimson tone creeping back to his face when he imagined his own outburst from before.  
He had been more rough than ever, more angry than ever. Ashamed of what he had done to her, he let his head hung down.  
But her face was full of pure bliss and enjoyment when he had his way with her. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how she was awaiting him in her sinful outfit, presenting herself in front of these cops as his…  
He didn't know how to react at first; on one hand he had been angry because she ran away, he wanted to give her the cold treatment and then she was making dinner and awaited him like that. But on the other hand, these cops were drooling over her, starring at her, undressing her with their eyes and that was something that made his blood boil even more.  
How dare they, coming to his private apartment at that time and then having dirty thoughts while watching what is his.  
But then again when she saw him, she was trying to get near to him, touching him…calling him baby.  
It was too much to bear with. At least he could hold back until these idiot's had left.

Gulping down the last draught of his whisky he stood up and was ready to leave for bed when suddenly his eyes landed on the book on the edge of the table.  
The black haired mobster couldn't trust his eyes but after a few seconds a warm smile was plastered on his face before he headed straight towards the bedroom.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Watched You Change

**Chapter Fifteen: Watched You Change.**

Reading the newspaper in silence, she blended out her whole surroundings. There was no Headline, no bulletin, not even a mentioning of their names.

That was strange… not unpleasant but strange anyways and that made her suspicious.  
It was the perfect situation for all of those gossip magazines and yellow press; a model, hooking up with a known criminal?!  
The detectives obviously hadn't sold their story from last night.  
Not that it bothered her.

"You look tired again, is everything alright with you?" Inui tried to break the silence in the car while driving towards the hotel.

He had picked her up on instruction of his boss about half an hour ago, telling her, that he was told to bring her back to the hotel but not why.  
Only that it had something to do with Mr. Ichinomiya.  
What a bitter pill early in the morning.  
The mobster had left his apartment way before the black haired woman had woken up.  
Maybe that was his kind of lecturing her for her behavior last night, but if that would be it, she could perfectly deal with it.

When she had woken up in the middle of the night because she searched for the blanket, she could feel his arm on her waist and his hand resting on her stomach.  
And when she tried to pull the blanked further up, he reacted in sleep, placing himself and her smaller form under the fine cashmere. Yeah it seemed like he wanted to be extra gentle.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm just a bit …."  
Kimiko began before a little yawn left her lips and she closed the newspaper with a rustle.

" exhausted I guess."

"Oh, couldn't you fall asleep after the detectives came by?"

"Something like that. But enough about me, what about your bruises?"  
She answered, folding the newspaper in her hands and looking up into the reflection of the driving mirror.

Again she realized that he was just too naïve for his own good.  
Really.  
It made her wonder, how he could have stayed alive for so long. Especially in the business he was working in.  
In her life, Kimiko had seen a lot of different criminals, but she couldn't name one who came near to Inui Ryosuke.

A faint blush crept upon his cheeks and when he realized it by himself, he turned his face away from the mirror even though he knew exactly that the Lady in the backseat must have seen it anyways.

"Nothing to worry about."

With a short glimpse he took, he could see the reflection of the black haired woman in the mirror.  
One eyebrow was visibly raised as if she was waiting for the rest of the answer but it never came. And to his surprise, she didn't ask again but unfolded the newspaper in her hand and began to read once more.

About half an hour later, the young mobster dropped her off in front of Tres Spades before driving away hastily.  
Something was going on.  
Definitely.  
But right now, Kimiko couldn't tell what exactly it was but she knew that this was no good at all.  
It was the same feeling she had when something was going to go terribly wrong.

Kimiko remembered only too well, how she felt that for the first time. She had been sixteen and it had started like any other mission before.

A terrible hot day.  
41⁰ C and it hadn't even been afternoon.  
The plan was as simple as making breakfast in the morning. Three high ranking politicians were hiding there selves in a bedraggled hotel a bit more somewhere on the outskirts because a faked terror warning they received.  
Usually, these people would have stayed in noble hotels with tons of security guards everywhere but a little note, saying that there is information about a bomb in exactly that hotel and the politicians decided to stay over in a smaller hotel, not thinking about the consequences.  
Of course they still had a bunch of security guards positioned around the hotel and the buildings around but in comparison it was way easier like that. And cheeper.

_**Rule 11: If there isn't the order, never kill civilians.  
They are wasted resources and don't bring money. **_

One of the many rules she had to follow. She and the others.

The task was easy.  
Eliminating the three politicians before they could leave the hotel for attending a press conference at 1 p.m. somewhere downtown.  
The Client had been one of their own party. Maybe someone who got forgotten or left over or simply somebody who didn't liked the way they represented the party.  
It didn't matter.  
The client had paid the money for the three politicians and a bit more for the staff around them so the job got to be done.  
Two days earlier, one of the fathers had picked up the money in an adjacent country.

The fathers formed the head of their organization. Their trainers. Their bosses. Their masters. Their word had been the law and nothing happened without their permission or their approval. The strict rules they had made, formed the organization to what it became and the people in it to killers. Perfectly drilled killers with no sense of humanity left.

The streets were dusty and almost empty.  
Here and there, she could hear some voices of housewives arguing with each other about their favorite telenovelas and kids screaming for some Pachicleta. In one of the nearby streets she could hear a car, probably a rusty 77' El Camino slowing down playing some cumbia music. The music turned a bit louder, obviously to woo a young lady that might walk along. The atmosphere was almost charming.

Someone speaking Spanish but with a whole different accent than the voices in her head, ripped Kimiko suddenly out of her daydream.  
She didn't know that Mr. Big Wig invested some of his money in training his employees different languages but on the other hand, it didn't wonder her.  
He was a successful man, without doubt and even if she would never admit, he wasn't dumb besides being a dumb asshole but that was another story.

When she walked up the few stairs towards the hotel front door, she could take a glimpse of that one arrogant maid, talking in fluent Spanish to an obviously Hispanic couple and their daughter.

Not spending any more attention to that scene, she pushed the door open to step inside the hotel. The clicking sound of her loafers on the marble floor faded into the clicking sound of the watch on her wrist back then.

5 Minutes.

It wasn't the first mission with she had to solve with a partner but still she preferred working alone.

_**Rule 17: Do the job by yourself.**__  
__**Tasks you give up to others will fail and you will be the one to blame.**_

They guy next to her must have been 19. He was the oldest of them. And the most unpleasant one in her opinion.  
He had an impressive strength, intelligence and since he was the oldest of them, he was the most experienced.

But what really made her avoid him normally was that she couldn't stop staring at him whenever their ways crossed. His pale brown skin, the short black hair, the muscular body – everything of him attracted her in some ways she didn't know before.

She had been sixteen so this kind of attraction was perfectly normal, but in their case it was not wanted.  
The fathers had given out 'supplements' as they called it, every week.  
Once when they had finished their interrogation training for the day and went upstairs to pick up their weekly dose, he stopped her in tracks to tell her that she should stop taking them.  
When she asked him why in an almost emotionless tone, he leaned over so nobody could hear them.  
That those weren't Vitamins, as they said. That he stopped taking them a few weeks ago and that he felt way more natural, way more… real.

At first, it didn't make any sense to her.

_**Rule 16: No Drugs or Alcohol.  
A clear mind is the greatest weapon.**_

So why would the fathers give out drugs or medication that wasn't helpful? But the rebellious nature she was, she immediately stopped taking them only to realize what the guy meant.  
Her hormones kicked in in the last few weeks. Feelings, she never had dreamed of and yet she needed all of her strength to focus on not letting it show.  
Hell knows what would happen if the fathers found out about her new secret.

The elevator in front of her arrived and the ringing sound it made ripped her off her daydream again.  
Some people stepped out of it, one of them, a handsome and tall man, probably Samoan, almost bumped into her before he smiled, apologized and left. He had lots of similarities to that guy back then.

2 Minutes.

The sweat was hanging on her forehead as she tried to concentrate onto the door of the hotel in front of her.  
Even if they stood in the shadows of a back alley a few houses away from the hotel, it was still too hot for her comfort.  
She could feel the salty sweat running down on her body. On her back under the blouse she wore, on her neck running down into her cleavage, and between her fingers under the leather gloves.

Until now, both of them hadn't talked since they had left their hideout which had been a no tell motel somewhere outside of town.

"Somethings going on in there."  
She heard him saying, not too loud to drag anyone's attention but hers.

Looking up, she stepped over towards the wall he was leaning at, to get a similar view. When she leaned against the wall like he did, to glance over towards the hotel in front of them she could feel his breath near her ear but she didn't move or let a sound fall from her lips.

"Let's celebrate our lives when this is over."

This comment only made her pulse quicken and it took all of her self-control to not let any reaction display. Her grip on the Ruger MK II in her hands tightened.

"1 Minute 30 Seconds."  
He said, now emotionless and what it felt like, meters away from her.

The day before, they had placed 5 sets of explosive at different rooms and location in and outside of the hotel to make sure, no target was getting missed.  
One in the front and one in the back of the basement.  
One on a load-bearing wall behind the extinguisher on the 1st floor and one in front of the hotel rooms the politicians stayed in, perfectly hidden by the cheap plants in the hallway or the less decorative sideboards.

1 minute left.

They both had snuck in the hotel the evening before, disguised as staff members to place the stuff securely without any real staff or the security guards to suspect.  
Their calculations were exact. All of the explosives ignited together would make sure, that no one would get out of that building alive.

It had been too easy. Everything went too smoothly. She knew, that something was off, but she couldn't think of what it could be. They had so many back up plans.

_**Rule 8: Always be prepared.  
There are no **__**coincidences and it could always be a trap.**_

15 Seconds.

Slowly, she saw him taking out the little ignition remote, barely more than a simple beeper.

The cumbian music thudded around the corner of the street and the feeling in her stomach grew stronger and stronger.  
She couldn't grip it, but it was there. Maybe that was a side effect of those hormones.

Again, her glance wandered towards the black watch on her wrists.  
The click of the hand inside her watch wasn't even audible because of the massive explosion.  
It was deafening and the ground she was standing on was shaking heavily. The building sacked in while a cloud of dust fumed up and blinded her sight and even though she stood a few houses away, she could clearly feel the blastwave and hear the windows breaking under the pressure. But it didn't blow up like it should. One of the explosives must have had a misfire, she knew immediately. In the corner of her eyes, she could catch a glimpse of the guy pressing the ignition again.

He must have realized it, too.  
Nothing.  
People began to scream, kids began to cry and in the surrounding streets she could hear cars stopping with screeching breaks.  
Without hesitation, she saw him stepping out of the alley heading in fast steps towards the destroyed building in front of them and pressing the ignition once more.

In the blink of an eye she tried to grab him, to pull him back, stretching out her arm half way.  
In exact that moment, the misfired explosive ignited.  
Again, she could hear a deafening explosion.

The creaking of cement and a disgusting sound of breaking steam beams made her flinch and hold her ears, still holding onto the MK II for dear life .

The building sacked in more and the vibrations on the ground were so strong that she was barely able to stand.  
Pieces of cement flew around and when she slightly raised her head again she could see the guy lying on the ground.

Half of his body was smashed under a chuck of cement where a puddle of blood was pooling.  
His once clear eyes, wide opened in shock and the arm that wasn't buried under the cement was almost ripped off. Far away she could hear the sirens of police and firefighter cars and she knew that it was too late.

It would cost her too much time to get the guys lifeless body out and even if she would have enough time to pull him out, she couldn't flee with him.  
Almost automatically and gladly hidden by the still lingering cloud of dust, she could grab the ignition almost 100 m away from the original explosion. Without turning around once, she left the scene, still hearing the cumbian music before it was drowned by the sirens.

Again the ringing sound of the elevator made her senses come back to real life.

Other than expected there was no king of arrogance waiting for her, with tipping his foot on the floor and crossed arms. There was… nobody; the lounge was empty and silent.  
She wasn't sure what this was all about but the feeling in her stomach got more intense when she saw the big wig's suit jacket hanging over the backrest of one of the couches.

Without any hesitations, Kimiko walked over to the knife block and pulled out the two biggest. Even though she didn't knew why they actually had an open kitchen down there, since she never had seen anybody else using it besides her, she knew that those knifes must be the best of the best and even if those were kitchen knives they would do their work if needed.

A sound upstairs made her turn her head in the split of a second and at a hurried pace she walked up the stairs, careful to not make any sounds with her loafers.  
So many ideas of what could have happened swirled in her head as well as what her reaction could be.  
She was almost sure that one of them would probably backstab her to save their own as if they got threatened and that scenario, she would try to prevent by any costs.  
Kimiko enjoyed living a usual carefree live and even with the little fame she got with her modelling career, the black haired woman was still able to live an almost regular life. Besides the side job, of course.  
And none of these rich assholes would sabotage that by saving their own neck.  
The sounds clearly came out of the Artist's apartment; she could make out immediately when she tiptoed along the hallway.

"Woah! Hey hey princess. I know that you and Ota don't get along that well but that's no reason to stab him while he's making plans for his next gallery!"

When Kimiko turned around, she could see Baba standing behind her with raised arms as if to soothe a wild animal. Her muscles relaxed in an instant when she saw the face of the charming thief which made him chuckle.

"There, there. Did the little runaway finally come back, yes? "

Slowly he took the knives out of her hand before laying one arm around her shoulder to conduct her down the stairs and into the lounge again.

"And now,…"  
Baba began after putting the knives back where they belonged,

"you and the cold mobster huh? When I asked you if you'd like him, didn't you say 'mhh not like _that_'?!

Leaning back on one of the couches, she rolled her eyes.  
Of course this topic would be a good thing to tease her about. She had known that this would come up but on the other hand, there wasn't really something to tease about, right?  
Well, she did have her fun with an attractive man so why being embarrassed about that?

"Well?"

Baba asked again when he sat next to her, probably to make her feel more uncomfortable but when she turned her head around, he immediately knew, his plan didn't work.

"Let's just say I didn't know about how good he could handle all of his _guns_ back then. And besides that, sometimes all a lady needs is a bit physical attention. And by that, I mean fucking recklessly."

That earned her a good laughter of the brown haired man next to her.  
When the rumble of his laughter died down she could hear someone else piping up.

"Well, you could have had that far earlier. All you had to do was begging and wagging your cute little tail…"

With a mischievousness hiding under his angelic smile, the blonde artist now walked down the stairs towards the lounge as well. She could see his eyes sparkle and as if Baba knew that she was about to jump up and go for the knife block again, he held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When I said guns, I meant the real big ones, not the…."

She emphasized her comment by pointing towards Ota's blue slacks. A little spark of anger glimmered in his amber eyes but before the situation could get any more tensed, Kimiko turned around towards Baba again, leaving the artist a little dumbfounded.

"But do you know an even more interesting combination? Mr. Bigwig is having fun with one of his employees. A maid, a pretty ill-tempered and not really sophisticated one, named Erika. She's the brown haired one that often cleaned up here in the last few weeks."

Baba's mouth gasped slightly while his eyes grew bigger. This extreme loud and rather unfriendly maid was known by all of them since she never did her duties quietly like she was supposed to do up in the VIP's floors until the CEO himself showed up.

"No way!"

"Oh come on, Baba."  
Ota now chimed in, stretching out his slender form onto the couch on the opposite while grabbing for the grapes on the plate in the middle of the table in between.

"As if it was a problem for Boss to get any woman he wants. He can snatch your hostesses away as well as he can have a famous celebrity. Don't you think a simple maid is a pretty easy prey in comparison?"

Appreciative, he was eating the sweet grapes, one by one while his comment came off almost indifferent.  
Grabbing for the remote, he switched on the TV as if he wanted to end the conversation by it but Baba didn't wanted to content himself with this.  
Maybe because his friend had hurt his ego a little or because he didn't wanted the conversation to die.

"That might be, but why would he content himself with someone like her when he could have someone more… classy. Not that I wouldn't appreciate the true beauty of every lady but we all know Boss and you will probably agree with me, that Eisuke isn't really known for taking anything if he can aim even higher."

There was something challenging in his voice and mixed with his charming ways and Kimiko was more than interested how this kind of argument would turn out.  
Ota, leaned up again while putting one more grape into his mouth before answering. On his face was again a mischievous smile playing, and the more the black haired hitman stared at, the more it put her at ease.  
She really enjoyed being around these people. The rich and famous and criminals.

"Well, that might be true. But as an lover of arts you will also agree with me that sometimes, the quality of the canvas doesn't matter as long as your brush can let out all the creativity that has built up."

"That was probably the worst pun I have ever heard about."

Her comment made Baba chuckle before he retorted.

"Well, but he's right, don't you think?"

"Maybe."

The three of them began to chuckle about their own behavior and comments, enjoying each other's company.

"What makes me really wonder is how things started; I mean, can you imagine high and mighty Eisuke to go over and just say that he wants to have sex with one of his employees? I mean, he is still the boss so that could also have earned him a report because of sexual harassment at work and he's not so foolish to risk something like that."

"Well, my young friend,"  
Baba began, now sounding like his flirtatious self again,

"there are many ways to charm the heart of a young lady and even if I know that you're more a fan of being direct as ever a sensual flirt can make words unnecessary. The touch of hands, maybe breathing in the air right beside her ear and getting charmed by the smell of her hair… Maybe a meaningful glance into her eyes…."

While saying all those things, Baba began to play around, touching the hand of the black haired woman next to him or looking into her eyes while wiggling his eyebrows.  
Playfully smacking against his chest, Kimiko questioned his statement while standing up from the couch.

"Don't you think you're romanticizing things, Baba?"

The brown haired man looked at her in bewilderment.

When she stood up from the couch she snatched away the remote from the artist before slipping on the CEO's suit jacket that still rested on the back rest.  
It was too big for her but it didn't seemed to bother her, as well as the rich bouquet of the big wig's cologne that still lingered on the black, luxurious fabric.

"I might have an Idea how he had done it."

When she finally carded up the sleeves she could see the men's questioning faces which made her imitate facial expression of the brown haired hotel owner before turning up the volume of the TV.  
Again there was some music playing on tv along the video.  
She had recognized the music video immediately when it started playing, even if the music has barely been audible before.

"...Girl you wanna come to my hotel, baby I will leave you my room key…"

When she started to sing along Baba and Ota couldn't hold back theirselves.

She looked too funny in that suit jacket and even if none of them believed that Mr. Ichinomiya, King of Tres Spades and one five most successful men under 30 would actually come up with such a cheap line of a song, to get a lady into his bed or wherever, the idea of it was too hilarious and the way Kimiko tried to imitate his facial expression did her bit.

She could even see tears forming in the corners of Baba's eyes and when she realized that she was hearing the Artist truly laughing out for the first time, it made herself start to laugh as well.  
Yeah, Kimiko really enjoyed hanging out with them.

"Stop laughing about me. I'm the great Eisuke Ichinomiya, you don't know with whom you're messing with."

Now she even tried to imitate his way of speaking by sounding even funnier but she knew that there was even more joke she could get out of that situation.  
She wanted to carry it to it's extremes.  
Too far up in her thoughts, Kimiko needed a bit to realize that the laughter in front of her had faded with their eyes growing bigger and their jaws clenching.

"Yeah, fear my enormous ego! I'm the most powerful man you will ever get to know so tremble…"

Her voice faded when she could hear a faint angry snort behind her.

"He's standing behind me, am I right?!"

An almost not visible nod of Baba made it clear, that she was right.

Most of people probably would have died out of embarrassment in this moment but Kimiko was Kimiko and as such she was still amused about the situation, now even more than before.  
If that meant that she would have to prepare her memoirs now, it was okay since they would probably the funniest memoirs ever written down.  
She immediately knew the title: _'The life of the black dragon or how the best hitman of our time died because of sarcasm in the wrong moment.'_

"I would say sorry for making fun on your costs but since I'm not feeling sorry for it, I instead apologize for lending your jacket without asking."  
Kimiko said with a fat grin on her face while turning around and looking into the obviously pissed face of the hotel owner.

The air in the lounge was thick and the fact that no one made a sound was making the situation even more awkward.  
Even if she found the situation not as bad as it seemed, a little back up from the other guys would have been nice but when she glanced over she saw that both of them wouldn't do anything that probably could piss off the King of Arrogance even more.

"Cowards!"  
She thought to herself before she realized that The man with the lilac button up shirt was walking over to her in long strides.

With a firm grip he grabbed for her jaw with a pressure that wasn't comfortable but not as much as to actually hurt her.  
His perfect straight teeth with a diamond-like shine were gritted together but slightly visible and his light brown eyes still flickering with something like suppressed anger.

But she didn't flinch.  
It was like a fight of pure willpower.  
He wanted her to show him that she feared him, that she was scared of him; like jerking away, turning her head or shrinking.  
But she wouldn't.  
Not now and not in future.  
Kimiko would never fear someone again, that was what she had sworn to herself that night when she had seen the cottage ignite. As well as she wouldn't regret anything.

It wasn't a real growl or a loud beaming outburst of anger that came out of his perfect shaped lips and it was neither a whisper or a anything like that.

"Coffee. Now!"

Even if it was a command, it came off more like a breath, barely audible.

"And take of my jacket off."

And with that, he loosened his grip from her jaw, turned around and left again, heading up the stairs.

For a short moment, it was deadly silent in the lounge of the penthouse again.

When Kimiko finally began to move again, stripping out of the expensive suit jacket, she could hear Baba breathing relived.

"Wow. Would you look at that…"

Her back was turned towards the couches but she could basically hear the impressed look on his face as well as the raised eyebrows.  
After walking over towards the open kitchen, the black haired woman mixed the different coffee blends she could find in the open kitchen together until she was satisfied with it before shredding them. When the machine stopped, she turned around to brew the freshly made coffee like she had done it a couple of days before.

"Huh?"

In the corners of her eyes she could see Baba taking off his hat with a rustle before ruffling his brown hair with his hand.

"You got the high and mighty King Ichinomiya wrapped around your pretty little finger, Koro."  
Ota commented, now leaning back again with some grapes in his hand.

"Tch. You're making fun of me again."

"No, pretty Lady, Ota is right. He would have never let one of us do such a joke on his costs without repaying a very high price. You didn't even get screamed at, lucky you."

Looking up from what she was currently doing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I was just lucky and he obviously too tired to actually do anything now but I'm sure I'm going to pay the price for it, sooner than later. It's just a matter of time."

"Probably."  
On Ota's face was the typical mischievous smile creeping up while he still laid there on the couch, still eating grapes like a Greek goddess.

"But in fact, it won't be as bad as any of us guys would have to pay for that. You're never reacting the way he expects or wants you to do what makes everything more twisted. It's driving him nuts, so to say. He's a true control freak, everyone knows that because that is one of the things that made him so successful. And it bothers him that you're constantly crossing his plans by doing against his will. But when you denounce him, make fun of him or play your own games with him….it will getting back to you eventually. Because this is what's bringing out his true unpredictability side, since he's Eisuke Ichinomiya and he always gets what he wants in the end. So probably he will be a little softer with you to make you think your save. Until he finds a way to break you and oh Koro, he will. And then, I promise you, it's getting really nasty."

Only to emphasize what he was saying he squashed one of the grapes between his fingers like it was a bug and to show her, how she was just a little something that the great and famous group easily could get rid of.

"So enjoy the time of being the upper hand in these wired mind games you both seem to love, because this is just an illusion. And when the time comes and he has you on your knees begging and wiggling the cute little tail of yours, I'll be the applauding audience in the first row."

Kimiko knew without looking up into the artists face, that I was plastered with a devious smile on the face.  
This wasn't mischief anymore.  
That was the pure cruelty the famous angelic artist hid under his daily life mask.  
But if that was it, it was less than she had expected. Sure, what he said was most likely true but that didn't bothered at all since there was not much to lose for her anyways, besides her life of course but even that wasn't that much either.

Kimiko could have exploded or could have started to flinch, to cry or laugh it off hysterically, telling Ota that he was crazy.  
But she didn't show any reaction.  
Because that was, what the blonde young man in front of her wanted truly. Tickeling something out of her, that the brown haired billionaire hadn't.  
Of course, Mr. Big Wig was an immense control freak and hot blooded, and everything Ota said had hand and foot to it but he got a little too carried away.  
He himself was a cold and controlling sadist and while it may seemed that the CEO of the Ichinomiya Group had more reasons to get her on her knees it was Ota who needed that.  
Maybe for his ego or maybe just because he didn't wanted to face his own daemons more than necessary. Either way it would of course be an immersive boost of pride to be able of something that Mr. Perfect couldn't.

Was there some rivalry going on between the penthouse guys? Shaking of the thought, Kimiko looked down onto the pager that started to vibrate on her hip.

**"****Coffee. NOW!"**

Putting the can of coffee together with some milk, sugar and a few clean cups on a tray, Kimiko managed to balance everything on her underarm and walked over towards the two men, placing the tray on the elegant coffee table in between them while taking the bowl full of fruits away.  
Baba, who chuckled because he knew exactly, where her silent treatment came from, thanked her with a smile before patting the place on the couch next to him, gesticulating she should take the seat next to him. Ota who put on his angelic mask again to not let his anger show on his face, took one of the cups and poured some of the coffee.

"Coffee, how you like it. Sweetened and with lots of milk."

Kimiko said when she heard the brown haired man walking down the stairs.

Another pair of feet walked down the marble stairs, but it was neither the robotic stride of her favorite politician nor the clean steps of a certain mobster or the strolling of the slacker detective. It was more a of a dreamy stroll but almost not audible. Searching through her head, if and if yes, where she had heard this way of walking before, she couldn't come to a result immediately but she didn't wanted to look up. That was one of the things she had perfected throughout the years; analyzing even the tiniest thing because it could get important and with her eidetic memory that was pretty handy.

_**Rule 20: Always be on alert.  
Vigilance is always rewarded.**_

"Okay, Kim. What can you catch?"

Questioning herself the time seemed to slow down as she tried to gather all the tiny hints together. "Okay, no heels clicking so the chance that this is a woman is rather small since this doesn't sound like the creak of a sneaker or the tamp of ballerina flats. So must be a man. Tall but not overly toned or fat I would say based on the pressure of the steps. Someone rather slender I guess…"

"Well, that's her."

She could hear Eisuke talking to the other guest and while she still wondered, if she knew that person and tried to collect the hints together. A few moments, it was silent in the lounge before the person finally spoke up.

"Huh, I have memory of this... Even if it evolved it's still the perfection of human bone structure."

Her eyes almost widened in an instant as she stood there, frozen in silence.  
Only one person in this world could come up with such a statement and without even turning around she knew exactly, who the new guest was and it shocked her in many ways.  
Turning around her body she directly stared emotionless into the light bluish-grey orbs she hadn't seen for 5 years.

"Hey, Sexy Bones." That comment alone made mind jolt and a shiver running down her spine.

"Don't tell me you…"  
The brown haired Big Wig now began with disbelieve in his voice while his eyes closed to suppress any stress or anger to bubble up.

Kimiko also could hear the irritated whispers of Ota and the brown haired thief.

Of course she knew a lot of people as well as those guys did.  
Considering that four of the five penthouse guys where more famous, wanted or not, it was only logical that they knew a lot of people.  
But why was there something like a power that seemed pulled the stings both parties were tied to in some ways of all?

**_There are no _****_coincidences._**

A strange voice in her head made her remember rule 8 again but before she could search for the reasons, this man in particular stood in front of her he began to speak again.

"Sexy bones… I must say that growing up made your perfect bone structure come out even more clearly.  
Eisuke, you should definitely consider of reproducing with this woman. You also have an immaculate bone structure yourself. I'm sure that outcome would be the ultimate of human beauty."

Pfssshhht.

Baba literally spit out all of his coffee in a spray mist over the coffee table and the artist sat on the opposite coughing hard and gasping for air while Kimiko did everything to not let her wild imagination produce pictures of that statement.

"So where is the woman you want a comparison of DNA profiles with to know if your related?"

Eisuke groaned in a mix of many emotions while nodding in to the black haired woman's direction. Disgust. Irritation. Disbelieve. Embarrassment. Fright.

"It's her."

"Oh… Then you shouldn't."

This comment came off a bit irritated but neither shame nor regret was in lay in the voice and with a short shrugging of his shoulders the honey-blonde man with the bluish-grey eyes the same mysterious smile came back to his face.

That was definitely one of the awkward moments in Kimiko's life that she would love to forget even if she knew that her brain wouldn't do her that favor.

"Since I don't need to introduce you to our guest, you can take a seat in the armchair."

The brown haired CEO pointed out to the luxurious piece of furniture she had been 'welcomed in'.

"TAKE A SEAT."

It was obvious that at this point of the events the King of Arrogance was more than pissed and since she couldn't do anything about that now it was probably the best to not add some more fuel to the already blazing fire of anger. Taking her cup of coffee she walked towards the comfortable armchair and took a sip, still somewhat trying to relax and keeping composure. While the sweet fluid ran down her throat the pieces in her head created a picture.

He was British and Soryu as well as Mr. Big Wig went to a British elite school and even if there existed plenty, that wasn't a coincidences.  
And he was a Doctor. An underground Doctor, so to say.  
She knew that first hand.  
Of course sooner than later that asshole would want to know if she and him where related so that's why he contacted him.  
It would have been foolish to make such a test at any random laboratory. Such a thing could cause a huge fuzz in the media which would fall back to the Ichinomiya Group in the end. A risk he wouldn't take.

"It's a delight to see you again, Dr. Foster."

And with that, the black haired woman offered the crook of her arm on the armrest.

It didn't take him more than 20 seconds to take some blood from her willingly offered arm and securely storing it in his brown leather bag needed him another 20 seconds. Efficient as ever.

"So, Lu. Were all burning to know how both of you met?"

Baba was back to his true self as he seemed absorbed the scene around him.

"Who? Me and Sexy Bones? Well she was my patient a couple of years ago…"  
He began, but Kimiko cut in immediately.

Baba may knew one or two things about her past life and she was perfectly fine with that but before the two faced Artist and the King of Fucking Everything could lure some more information about her out of him she rather gave them, what they really were interest in.

"Dr. Foster, I mean Luke, was my Doctor when I was younger and worked for a certain organization that died a couple of years ago. He treated all of the people there since this organization wasn't nearly legal as you can imagine. End of it."

All of them had raised eyebrows now awaiting some more than ending the story unceremoniously like that, besides the Doctor himself who actually was ready to leave.

"Eisuke, that might take several days. I'm going to contact you when I have finished."

And with a nod of the CEO he stepped into the elevator.

"Goodbye Sexy Bones."

With that, the doors of the elevator closed.

"Sexy Bones, huh?"  
Ota snorted.

"Well, Luke always had a weird fetish for humanly bone structure and it appears that he thinks he had found the perfect ones in me."

A barely visible blush crept onto her face which of course was immediately noticed by a certain thief.

"Sounds like playing doctor games to me …"

"If you, by any chance, want to ask if Dr. Foster has seen me naked; Yes, he did, several times. And if you want to ask if we have fucked in the past; Yes, we have, several times, too. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She had run out of steam and since there wasn't probably anything more to discuss she could also leave before this 'interrogation' could become unpleasant.  
So she probed herself up and in a fast pace she walked towards the stairs when one of the voices topped her in tracks.

"Koro, is there actually a person existing that you know and not have spread your legs for widely and willingly?"

He really wanted to bring out the dragon in her, she could hear it in devious voice probably hidden under the angelic smile of his.

"As far as I remember, I haven't fucked with _you, Kisaki, Ota_. And I remember making it clear more than one time, that this won't ever change regardless of how often you will try it.  
And the same goes for the other gentleman in this room.  
So yes, there _are_ actually people that I don't spread my legs for."

Walking up towards the suite Kimiko grinned triumphantly. That had been a good punch for this shit faced angelic blondie and even if she rather had punched him in the face literally that must be enough for now.

That stressed her out more than she thought and Kimiko liked the thought of getting rid of her pants now and just chilling on the sofa up in the apartment.

It was already getting dark when Kimiko decided to take a shower.

The entire afternoon she had spent with reading the book she had bought yesterday and even if this wasn't exhausting at all she needed to cool down.  
The story had such an impact on her that she almost couldn't bear waiting for the next part of the series. She usually wasn't a fan of detective stories but now, this author definitely had made one more person in this world obsessed with his writing. It seemed so real because of how close the detectives were portrait in the story.

She felt the water pouring down on her head and instinctively she raised it so the water could also reach her face.  
What a wonderful feeling. The warmth of the steam that was rising made her think about staying there for a bit longer than necessary.  
The events of the day swam in her head.

Kimiko hadn't believed in seeing the mysterious Brit again, well at least not under these circumstances.

Luke had been a great doctor and she was sure that over the years he had gotten even better. He had been a young men when he had started to take over the medical care in the cottage and it was about a year before she had left everything in ashes.  
Of course everyone in the cottage had some basics in how to treat wounds and injuries but for everything else, they had needed a doctor who would operate but not ask any unnecessary questions.  
Just someone who knew what to do, to save the life in front of him.

He always had this kind of mysterious aura around him which was equally creepy and fascinating and the wired bone fetish did the rest of it but on the other hand, it had always been flattering when he complimented Kimiko for hers.  
Especially at that one morning.

It had been the check up after the mission with the politicians.

She had been sent to see the doctor after she reported that they lost John 27.  
That had been his_ 'Name'_.  
The fathers hadn't given names to anyone of them. Just numbers. The names had been either John for boys or Jane for girls. No one had been given a real name since that would have made them think that they would be individuals or indispensable. One the reasons Kimiko had decided for the last name '_Doe'_ when she left.

"Nothing."  
Dr. Foster said after he had made several tests to see if there were any signs of hidden injuries on her body and turned around towards the computer to write the notes in her clinical report.

"Good."

The lack of the medication made her realize all of his features that she hadn't realized before. How his blonde hair framed his face and how interesting his accent sounded.  
When he turned around she stared into his face for a few seconds before she realized that she still had to act cold and robotic as ever.  
But he didn't seem to notice.

"Let's check up your respiration and then you can dress yourself up."

He pressed the cold metal of his stethoscope onto her chest, obviously absorbed in his job which was a good opportunity to take a better look at his features. Dr. Luke Foster really was a tall man.  
It had been cold in the room, a hard contrast to the city she had been in just a few hours ago and the fact that she was just sitting there in underwear was doing the rest to it.

"Sounds like there is nothing either. Great…"

He put his stethoscope down but when he trailed off he began to stare at her collar bones closely.  
Before, she had never realized how his eyes began to sparkle like blue spinel when he looked at her collar area.

"It would have been a shame if something destroyed this perfect collar bones..."

Barely even touching his finger began to ghost over the area he had stared at before but when she touched his hand he came back to reality and tried to stop.  
But she didn't let him. She guided his fingers over her bones again, now with a bit more pressure which made him hiss and her closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them again he was staring into them in a strange way. Something she hadn't experienced before. The way his pupils grow darker and darker by every seconds made her aware of what was coming next. Slowly she loosened her grip around his wrist and when he stayed like he was, she let her instincts overtake her body. Slowly her hands glided between his soft blonde hair when his face lowered down onto the level of her neck. Soft, almost feather-like his lips began to caress the same places his fingers had touched seconds ago while his hands began to wander down her arms.  
The way he touched her made her feel good and she wanted more of that. Just like Joe 27 just had said a few hours ago.

_"Let's celebrate our lives when this is over."_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Where I'm Coming From

**Chapter Sixteen: You Should Know Where I'm Coming From**

And, oh boy, she had.

From this point on her rebellion had started and she had been more than thankful, that Luke kept her secret well.  
Well, it was only logical since breaking the rules probably would have ended deadly for him as well. So she was pretty sure that Luke would keep his mouth shut as he had before.  
Not that he was afraid of her but he had always been an intelligent man so there was nothing to worry about.

It was already dark outside when the tall mobster opened the door to the bathroom of his apartment.  
Watching the black haired woman through the steamy glass of the shower for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing. He blushed hard and tried to leave but she had heard him anyways.

"Welcome home. Do you just want to stare or care to join in me?"

The way she spoke was the same she had talked to him last night when those…cops had sat in his apartment. It stirred him up in so many ways he didn't really know how to handle the woman in front of him in future but for now, he knew what to do.  
If he would have busted into her touching herself in the shower, he would have already had pounced. Instead, she was just rinsing out the conditioner peacefully when he had been insensitive and peeking on her, even if it was just an accident. Turning around on his heels without making a sound he left the bathroom in a fast pace.  
This time he would hold himself back to grant her at least a little privacy. Undressing as well as showering or bathing was something that he always had considered to be something private and so it was his inner gentleman that kept him telling it was the right thing to leave.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room of his hotel apartment he couldn't help but sign.

The last thing he had in mind when all of this had started was that he would end up with a woman;  
A woman, that actually was a well-known hitman as well as a troublesome wild child.  
A woman, that made him loose his cool every single time she had looked into his eyes, touched his body.  
A woman that he enjoyed to devour in the most erotic way he had ever thought of.  
A woman that could be the sister of his best friend.

That surely left a bitter taste in his mouth. Until now, there hasn't been the opportunity to talk to Eisuke about what had happened and it was not really something he was eager about. What would happen if she really was his sister? And what would he say if she's not? He himself had always insisted that the black haired woman they had bought a couple of weeks ago wasn't a sex toy and yet, he had taken advantage of the situation that he had paid for her.  
It wasn't like he had forced himself on her at least it didn't make the impression. From the beginning on it looked like she enjoyed being close to him.  
The way she had smiled when she had been in his office, the way she had talked to him when she had made some omelets for him.  
He remembered her screaming at him for giving her away to that annoying brat of an Artist and how her words had been like daggers to him.  
But also he remembered how she had pressed her plump pink lips onto his just a few seconds after that and how that had healed everything.  
At first, it had been a shock and before he could realize that it really had happened, she had left with a little crimson tone on her cheeks. Every time he had held her in his arms to stop her whimpers and cries in the night came to his mind.  
The way she had looked shocked when he had told her and the way she snuggled into his embrace since then when she was asleep peacefully.

All of that made him realize how little he actually knew about her.  
Who she was and where she came from.

"Is everything alright?"

The sound of her voice standing behind him wasn't the same like moments ago, more a concerned question than anything else. How did he deserve the kindness of a woman like her? He couldn't imagine.

"Yeah. Sorry for walking in."

"Don't be."

Smoothing his nerves she leaned over to sling her arms around him like a hug, rubbing down his torso before pressing her lips feathery onto his temple.

"Had a bad day huh? These cops caused you any problems?"

While asking, she tenderly began to comb through his hair with her soft fingers. As if under a spell he instantly relaxed into her touch, the way she softly massaged his scalp turning the usually cold mobster into a sensitive mess. It was his great weakness and yet she seemed to know which buttons she had to press.

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, it made him aware of how addictive the black haired woman was. She was some kind of drug, he was sure.

"Mhhh…"

The sound that rumbled in his chest came off like a purr mixed with a growl but he didn't care.

„That bad, mhh? Okay. Rest here for a while, I'm going to make you something to eat, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful."

She definitely had a kind and soft side to her.  
Something he didn't believed someone like them was capable of.  
Both of them had their dark, criminal sides but when they were alone together, the woman who was now standing in the kitchen preparing dinner for him was bringing out his own soft side.

The smell of her freshly made omelet was finally grabbing his attention after a while and it made him open his eyes and stand up from the couch.

For a short time he stopped in the doorway to watch her before he instinctively walked over towards her, hugging her tight from behind before resting his head onto her shoulders so that his now no longer slicked back hair was falling into his face.

"Hey, hey."

Chuckling she didn't stop what she was doing.

"First you don't want to join in me in the shower and now you get all touchy?"

Oh. Soryu didn't wanted her to think like that so he loosened his arms around her waist but before he could let her go, she caressed his hands with her own , still chuckling.

"Not that I mind but please enjoy dinner before going over to dessert."

"Okay."

It was a deep breath he let out before kissing her shoulder softly and turning around to lay the table but before he could really do anything, the black haired woman told him not to, and leave everything to her.  
Gosh, she was such a good woman.

His day had been so energy-sagging that he couldn't even complain.  
It was great to come home after a day like this and feel the warmth of a home, something he never had experienced before.  
Maybe it was true that a woman could turn a house into a home Usually, he really didn't like women but she, Kimiko Doe, was different. Everything she said or did made his world turn upside down, swirl around him and even if she was the most troublesome woman he knew, and he knew Mei-Ling, the time he had spent with her so far was fascinating him in every possible way.

"Supper's ready."

"Mhhh…Omurice."

The smell of the home cooked food in front of him soothed him even more as he began to eat, feeling all the gentleness she had laid into it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Kimiko began slowly, slightly worried.

Soryu Oh had always been a strong man and seeing him so beat wasn't normal.

"Nothing serious, just some more things I need to have an eye on from now on. Don't worry."

The corners of his lips curled into a gentle smile but instantly turned into a frown when he saw the fresh puncture in the crook of her arm while she handed him another serving.

"What is that?"

Immediately his voice was deep and stern like usual and way louder than before.

"Oh, uhm that's a puncture?!"

"I can see that myself. What did you…"

"I did nothing. Really…if I would have done what you probably assume I wouldn't have made it visible."

It was almost nonchalant how she spoke but that made his expression turn even colder and his hands to stop using the silverware while she was still eating.

"No, Mr. High and Mighty obviously doesn't want to wait any longer so he Luke…I mean, Dr. Foster was here to get a blood sample to compare our DNA profiles?"

"What did you just say?"

Suddenly his voice turned even deeper like he was about to scold her like he had done in her first night in the hotel.  
Turned into fists, the knuckles of his hands began to turn white.

"Dr. Foster was here to get a blood sample to compare our DNA profiles."

Now his jaw clenched in anger before Soryu gnashed through his teeth, his fists almost bend the silver in his hands.

"You just called him by his first name… "

"Yeah, because he had been my Doctor a couple of years ago. Why are you asking all of the sudden. You know him, right?"

"Yes I know him. But I don't call my Doctors by their first name. Do you always call your Doctors by their first names…?"

There was this reproachful undertone in his voice that she didn't like so she placed her silverware on the table before looking into his grey eyes that glimmered angrily.

"Listen…"  
She began, folding her arms in front of her chest while her own expression showed how pissed she became with every second.

"I don't really like interrogation as well as you obviously and since I already had one today as well, I'm going to make things clear now;  
No, I don't always call my Doctors by their first names.  
I call people by their first names when I know them, like them, or have sex with them.  
And before you ask; Yes, I know Luke and yes I had sex with him before."

At this moment it looked like the black mobster in front of her was about to explode.  
A few seconds, neither him nor her moved or said anything. Shrugging her shoulders Kimiko returned back to her food like this was the end of it. But for Soryu it obviously wasn't.

"When?"

It was more a growl than anything else.

"About 5 years ago. Could we now turn back to normal because this is pretty awkward.  
You all have known that I lived a rather…promiscuous life before and even if it's quite interesting, that I've already met three people that I have had sex with in the past, since I'm here, it's not really something that should be a topic to discuss with everyone.  
I mean, okay, on my first night I maybe shouldn't have mentioned about the encounter with Mamoru but…"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!"

Kimiko couldn't remember if she ever had heard Soryu snapping like that but it made her eyes widen. With a loud banging sound he slammed the silverware in his hands on table in the small kitchen so hard that it vibrated.  
It obviously didn't bother him as well as that the stool almost fell when he stood up furiously.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'M TAKING A SHOWER! I JUST LOST MY APPETITE!"

The furious way he spat out the words was strange. He wasn't someone with anger problems like his longtime friend or the blonde artist.

What the hell was his problem?  
If he couldn't stand the truth why did he asked in the first place?  
It wasn't like she had to account for her past, not to him nor to anybody else.

Angrily she smashed the spoon into her food but stood still in the second she guided it towards her mouth for a moment.

After a few seconds she realized the problem.  
How could she have been so insensitive?  
She had made him losing his face when he had busted her fooling around with the slacker detective two days ago. He had told everyone that she wasn't bought for this purpose and still she had done what she wanted, even worse she had fooled around with the detective in _his _own apartment, at least it must have looked like that to him.  
The black haired mobster had kept his cool and not lost one word about that until now. Hell, he even had the courage to relief her from her stress himself after that and what did she do?! Mentioning the guy that made him loose his face in his very own apartment again after he obviously had a bad day.

She placed the spoon back on the table and began to clear the table because suddenly, she had also lost her appetite.

Several hours after that, it was now Soryu who couldn't sleep for a change.  
He was lying in his spacious bed.  
Alone.

Since his outburst, he hadn't seen the black haired woman and at first, he thought it would be the best but now… He shouldn't have screamed like that just because she was honest as ever.  
It wasn't her fault that he had have a bad day and she had been so caring before but this whole thing had troubled him more than he liked.

"Maybe a drink would help."

Soryu thought before standing up.

Barefoot he walked out of his bedroom when he realized that there was still some light burning in the living room.  
Easily he could spot the small form of Kimiko sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.  
At first he hesitated to walk over to her. For a moment he watched her from the back. How her chest rose and sank in a steady motion, how her silky hair fell out of her messy bun and how she flipped the pages of her book with her soft fingertips.

"Can't sleep either?"

With this, he walked over to take a seat next to her on the couch. Slowly, Kimiko stood up and placed the book on the coffee table in front of her as if she would try to flee from this conversation.  
But surprisingly, she didn't.  
Instead, the black haired woman bowed deeply which left the mobster wondering.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

That was definitely a first for her since back in the days at the cottage.  
She normally never apologized, something she had in common with the rich CEO.

Silently Soryu stood up again, and for a couple of seconds Kimiko closed her eyes like she expected him to scream at her or to torture her but instead he softly placed a finger under her chin and pushed it upwards with a gentle force so that he could face her.

"Don't apologize for being honest. If someone should be sorry, then it's me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that just because you spoke openly with me."

When she looked into his greyish eyes there was no more anger glistening.  
It was something different but it wasn't something she could make out. Kimiko sat back on the couch after some time and the tall mobster followed her example.  
But she wasn't looking at him again, so he cupped her face with his big hands to turn her gaze. While his expression was still straight and earnest, Soryu could feel how weak her glance was making him.

"I always want you to be honest with me."

Caressing her cheeks with his thumbs she could feel how serious he was right now.  
Seriously, how could someone like him have such a gentle personality hidden down under a dozens of layers of coldness.

"I will. But I have been disrespectful towards you, mentioning him after what happened two days ago…"

There was a short troubled flinch but in the blink of an eye he was wearing the same gentle expression like before.

"Shhh. You…don't need too…"

The way Soryu spoke was making it hard to not realize how strong his will was, to not let his cool slip again.  
It was bothering him after all. Kimiko couldn't stand the expression in his face, a full mix of emotions she didn't know.

"Yes, I need to tell you what happened or better what didn't happen. It is true that we had made out and tried to… but… I couldn't."

At first, when she spoke up, Soryu gulped slightly obviously trying to hide any emotion but in the moment he heard her out, his face was full of many things.

"But why?"

"Well, as I said. I'm used to a rather promiscuous life and since I'm here… well everything changed. You're a guy you must understand that right? That sometimes all you need is some physical attention to relief stress.  
And well, that's all I wanted but with him… it just hasn't felt right. So I wanted to run away but then you stood in front of me so…that's what really happened."

Silence.  
For some time that seemed like an eternity to her, the black haired mobster in front of her stared at her before he leaned closer until he pressed his forehead onto hers so that their noses touched.  
A soft smile as well as a deep blush crept onto his handsome face, now so close that she could smell the mix of his shampoo and his own musky scent.

"Thank you for telling me, Kimiko."

That was the first time he had called her by her name besides while having sex.  
So he did see her as a person and not just as a thing he owned.  
It was a good feeling to be accepted as a real human being for once and so she returned his smile. The way she smiled was breathtaking.  
Softly she could feel his lips pressed against her forehead before his hands slid around her shoulders so he could hug her and pull the black haired woman with him as he lay down onto the couch, her cheek resting onto his broad chest so she could feel his heart beating fast. With him gently playing with her hair, occasionally placings feather like kisses on top of her head and her nuzzling her head into his chest the night carried on tenderly and passionate.

The following nights weren't different, turning the following week into what is often referred as a "perfect week".  
But while all of her basic instincts got satisfied by the tall black haired man when they were alone, something about his behavior changed but she didn't had the time to think properly about it. Her days were even busier than before and it was mostly just because of the work load he had to bear with. After seeing off the Master Thief for his mission, she spent her time either with helping the mobster with the arranging everything for the upcoming IVC in the next two weeks, or with leading the negotiations between the Big Wig and the robotic politician.  
From time to time, she had to show up at Ota's studio to check how his copies turned out. It was strange that somehow Ota's personality wasn't that evil or twisted when she showed up. Not that there was a major turn of his behavior but every time they had been alone he was almost nice to her,… relative to his usual devious side. Of course they were still fighting a battle of who had the upper hand and Kimiko hadn't forgotten about what he had said regarding the whole situation between her and the brown haired CEO but it seemed like they finally found a base to get along with each other. A strange one, but at least it was something.

At the end of the week, the blonde artist had finished all of the copies he was ordered to do, so he decided to invite Kimiko for Dinner along with Soryu and Eisuke.  
Hishikura had left again after quite promising negotiations, saying that he would think about supporting a Tres Spades in Dubai but that it needed him a few more weeks to finally decide.

So there was something more to celebrate. It was quite at the table at the beginning. Baba who usually brought up interesting topics to talk about or at least was flirtatious so they had something to talk about was missing this time. According to one of the preparation lists he was probably already in France which meant, that he was soon coming back.

And Mamoru was hadn't shown up after the incident in the VIP's Lounge, so nobody had seen him. Clearly he wanted to avoid Kimiko and the mobster as well so he was probably keeping himself busy with turning his apartment into a dump or he was actually working.

"Pffft, yeah as if."

Kimiko chuckled which made everyone at the table raise their heads.  
Actually it could have been a funny Dinner…but after what happened when Soryu along with Eisuke wanted to pick Kimiko and Ota up at his apartment it turned out…rather precarious.

It had been a long and exhausting week for her as well as for the artist and both of them felt beat after they had called the others.  
So Ota had suggested something Kimiko hadn't done for a while.

At first, when the others had knocked on his door and rang the bell, they couldn't hear because of the loud music that was playing and their giggles. After a couple of minutes the King of Arrogance had used his spare key to open up the doors of the atelier since he was done waiting but what awaited him and his long-time friend wasn't expected.

The young artist had leaned on the couch, holding a glass of sake in his hands while the other was burrowed deeply in the silk black hair of Kimiko, massaging her scalp like he owned her. Several bottles of different wines and sake had been lying around on the floor around the woman. She had sat there leaning over some neatly prepared lines of white wonder.  
They had been in their own world already. A mix of a smile and the typical mischievous grin plastered on the young man's face while the young woman next to him held a rolled up 10000 ¥ note in her fingers. The sniffling sound had made the black haired mobster snap back to reality.  
Furious he had made his way over to the couch, yanking up the still giggling woman while Eisuke blankly walked over towards the sound system to shut it down.

About 15 Minutes later they had reached the Restaurant where the table already had been booked.  
After some deafening yells of an angry Soryu and a long silent drive towards the restaurant, no one wanted to speak up first but when Kimiko chuckled out of the blue everyone was awaiting something.

"Someone's in a good mood, huh?"

How could he hide his true personality so well after consuming so much like he just had? The way Ota leaned over the table and smiled at her angelic was making her chuckle even more.

"Thanks to you, Mr. Kisaki. After you told me what your wishes for me are, I just came up with something I wish for you."

When they had been alone at the atelier Ota tried to tease her again after his head rose from the C on his table.  
Of course it had been something to do with her as his own Koro on all fours in front of him and several other scenarios she didn't wanted to recall since she wasn't a masochist in particular.  
It was an almost carefree smile that layered on her face since Kimiko couldn't remember the last time the 'white-lady' had such an impact on her. This surely was some great stuff and she definitely needed to ask Ota where he got that.

"Well truly wish for you to find someone who truly and deeply cares for you…"

Soryu, who had been clenching his fists under the table until now looked up.

"Someone who appreciates you and loves you for who you are."

She sounded heartwarming as she spoke that even Eisuke looked up from the menu in his hands.

"And I really wish you to find this special someone who creates the safety of a home for you."

Under the table, Soryu's fists loosened their grip as he listened to her every word. Soothing and nothing more than a breath clouded her words as she sounded pure like a fairy as she spoke.

"And hopefully you will enjoy your own little family when she bears your fist child. A girl with blonde piggy tails that grows into a young, beautiful woman. Kind and with a warm heart like your wife hopefully has."

And suddenly her voice changed into something none of them had ever heard out of Kimiko's mouth. Dark and cruel.

"But when you meet her fiancé for the first time you realize that he's exactly like you. That a rotten and twisted sadist with no sense for human feelings is fucking your little princess every single night making her scream for her daddy, only that she's not calling for you but for him instead."

That was just savage.

She could see how all of the guys at the table began to gulp slightly while probably imagining the scene she had just described and watching something shatter in the head of the artist made her chuckle again before turning over to gulp down the last bit in her wine glass. That was too much.

"You had enough."

Back to a stern but worried expression the black mobster took the glass out of her hand as she tried to pour herself another one.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

And with that, she snatched her glass back. Meanwhile Eisuke had excused himself from the table, obviously calling a cab for her.

"Oh, is that what our Soryu does to you every night huh? Does he make you call him Daddy while he's hitting your little pussy? I've always known that you're a closet perv, Sor, but a daddy kink? Really? Well, that truly must be love since I didn't think you like this kind of games, Kim."

"Whoa! Hold on a second! Why should I or him have a daddy kink and why are you talking about love? It just happened that we are fantastically satisfying each other needs. So…"

But she couldn't even finish her sentence before the black haired mobster already yanked her up on her arm and dragged her out of the restaurant followed by a cynical snicker.

"Stop that, what you think you're doing! Soryu!"

Complaining the whole way, Soryu didn't change anything until they had reached his apartment which gladly wasn't that far. His grip didn't loosen nor did his pace become slower and he wasn't making one sound. With a loud bang he slammed the front door after he had brought her up.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIM?"

Holding onto both of her upper arms she could feel all the anger in him spilling out like a smashed bottle. He hadn't even been this furious a week ago. That was a whole new level of anger.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CAUSE A SCENE OR MAKE TROUBLE?!"

"I don't know what you..:"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW EXACTLY, WHAT I MEAN!"

He was yelling so loud that her ears began to deafen and the glasses in the shelves vibrated.

"Taking drugs with this little piece of shit in his atelier while he's touching you like he owns you! And that fiasco at the restaurant! Why are you saying such a thing!"

"Oh, come down!_ I can do what I want_! It's my body and my mouth!"

Now it was Kimiko who began to turn aggressive but still she didn't yell like he did.  
What the fuck was his god damned problem?  
It had been a rough day and she wanted to get a good mood so… What was it to him?  
She hadn't consumed anything since Phuket so why was he making such a fuss about it?  
Of course what she had said at the table wasn't the nicest thing to do but Ota deserved that after what he had said to her earlier and this was how their base was.

"NO YOU CAN'T! You're mine! My woman! And I don't like seeing you getting touched by anyone else but me!"

He tried to lean in for a feverous kiss but she turned her head so he stopped.

"Why are you behaving all jealous and possessive?! It's not like we're dating or anything! You don't own me nor is there anything between us like love! So what's the deal?!"

When Kimiko had finished screaming out Soryu stood there without saying anything or making a sound.  
Blankly staring at her, all of the color drained from his face leaving him like a hollow shell of himself. The words she spat at him had been like daggers again, soaked in anger and disbelieve.  
He would have preferred real daggers instead because every physical pain he had experienced so far hadn't caused as much pain as this right now. Sorrow was spread all over his face when he finally loosened the grip around her arms and for the first time there was something like fear in her bluish-grey eyes.

"Are you telling me that this doesn't mean anything to you? Are you telling me that you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you? That I'm just someone you can relief your stress with? That every time I held you in my arms and you snuggled right into it, it also could have been someone else?"

Clenching his jaw she realized that his lips were quivering a little while he spoke slowly but with so much hurt in his eyes like she never had seen it before. Was he telling her, that he loved her? Truly loved her?

But in this moment she understood everything.

Why he reacted like he had done when she called Inui by his first name in front of him.  
Why he had been so tender in the first night they had been together.  
Why he had send Baba with her to Phuket.  
Why he got that pissed when she wandered around the city and didn't replied.  
The way he slid down on his knees while kissing her stomach.  
The way he had looked into her eyes a couple of nights before.  
How he couldn't stand her mentioning having sex with anybody else than him.  
How it always made a warm smile plaster his face when she was making omelets for him.

All the small things he had said and done since that night he had payed of her debt.

Kimiko stood there with her eyes opened wide in shock while she realized all the little things that she should have realized earlier.  
If only she had known before, she would never have let this happen. She wasn't able to love, maybe too crazy to love. From the start she would have known that she would break his heart in the end.  
Her life after the days in the cottage was built on bricks of carelessness and crumbs of rebellion mixed with alcohol, drugs and sex without any emotions. There was no place for such a thing as love in her life.

"That's right. I don't love you, I never have and I never will. I've used you and I never have said anything else."

"NO! You're lying! You didn't use me! Maybe you haven't said it but you've let me feel it so many times and you have felt it, too! You just don't know yourself…"

"I DON'T KNOW MYSELF?"

Now it was her who screamed at him furiously and full of anger as she pushed against his firm chest with all her strength.

"You don't know shit about me, Soryu Oh! You don't have any idea about what I have been through! That I've been a killer ever since I was born?!  
That I was raised in a cottage only to kill others in exchange for money?! That people always used me and treated me like a weapon? That was constantly drugged to not envelope an own will until I've been sixteen? That I've burned my prison down a year after I stopped taking those drugs, including 38 people, most of them children like me? Yeah, you don't know anything about me…"

Full of hate she spat the words in his direction and when she saw how he looked at her now, it made her come back to sense.

"I'm out of here."

"No you're not!"

When she turned around to open the door of his apartment he yanked her arm around once more trapping her in between his arms.

"You're mine! I own you and I've told you so many times before you won't run from me! You will only leave if I give you the permission! And I won't _ever_ do that…"

The anger in his voice suddenly faded in something Kimiko had never expected to hear from this usual proud and strong guy.  
Despair.

"I love you…"

So many emotions where mixed into his eyes.  
Anger, possessiveness, frustration, bitterness,…love.

But it only spurred Kimiko's will to leave and since she knew he meant what he just said there was only one way.

With all over her strength she kicked into his stomach while punching her balled fist into the face of the man she had slept with the night before.

A piercing pain jerked through her body and she knew immediately that one or two of her fingers must be broken.  
But there was no time to care about that. He may was way taller and toned than her, but that must have surprised him because he was knocked back.

"No one owns me!"

And with every piece of strength she had in her body she grabbed for her bag and fled out of the apartment through the stairways right onto the dark and wet streets of Tokyo.


End file.
